


See You, never.

by windblowsslowly



Series: See you Never Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Multi, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: Renjun dan Jeno tidak sengaja bertemu setelah 10 tahun tidak pernah melihat satu sama lain karena pekerjaan.Jeno pikir, akan sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman bekerja dengan 'teman lamanya'.Sedang, Renjun, tidak ingin bertemu Jeno kalau bukan karena pekerjaan.Karena Renjun tahu, akan sangat mudah baginya jatuh cinta pada Jeno.Ini hanya cerita tentang perjalanan menemukan dan mengakui keberadaan perasaan sendiri. Bagi beberapa orang, menemukan dan mengakui perasaan adalah hal yang sulit. Apalagi, ada konsekuensi dan resiko yang harus dihadapi setelahnya; patah hati.Tapi, bagaimana jika menolak keberadaannya?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: See you Never Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159340
Comments: 54
Kudos: 237





	1. 20M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii, its my first time post fic on this big platform. i dont think its gonna long, but theres so many naration. so bear with me.   
> Latar tempatnya korea, tapi conversation campuran lokal indonesia.Sorry.

Renjun berangkat ke kantor hari ini tanpa minum susu kedelai favoritnya. Memulai hari dengan buruk pikirnya. Perjalanan 15 menit dengan bus menuju kantornya tidak terasa karena Renjun sibuk melamun. Renjun melihat kearah luar jendela, namun tidak memperhatikan apapun. Hari ini hanya akan jadi hari biasa yang akan terlewati seperti biasanya, pikirnya. Hari-harinya monoton, tapi dia suka. Dia suka bekerja di kantornya. Menghabiskan waktu tanpa terasa. Makan siang dengan bekal buatannya, mengobrol dengan bos dan rekan kerjanya. Renjun suka. Hanya rasanya, hidupnya datar sekali. Seoul….membosankan baginya.

  
Renjun terbiasa berangkat kekantor 1jam sebelum jam kerja dimulai, sehingga saat sampai, gedung perkantoran 15 lantai tersebut masih sepi. Kantornya hanya menempati 3 lantai saja, sisanya berbagi dengan kantor lain. Ruangan Renjun sendiri berada di lantai 9. Sesampainya di kubikel miliknya, Renjun membereskan bawaannya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi Instagram, dan melihat pembaharuan dari teman-temannya. Banyak yang sudah menikah dan punya anak. Umur Renjun baru menginjak 27 tahun minggu lalu. Masih muda dan tidak iri. Orang-orang punya pace hidup masing-masing. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pada kubikelnya terdengar, membuat ia menaikkan kepala dari ponselnya.

  
“Jun, kontrak konstruksi biasanya lo ‘kan yang pegang?” Tanya Jaehyun, salah satu seniornya.

“Ng..Kak, masih belom jam 8. Boleh gak nanti aja ngomongin kerjaannya?” Jawab Renjun.

  
Suara tawa terdengar dari Jaehyun, kemudian Jaehyun berbalik pergi menuju ruangan nya.

  
Masih sisa 15 menit sebelum jam 8. Waktu itu cukup untuknya meletakkan kepalanya sejenak. Kontrak konstruksi……Renjun malas sekali kalau harus menangani klien dengan kontrak konstruksi. Nilai kontraknya besar sekali, sehingga pihak-pihaknya sangat peduli pada hal sekecil apapun. Negosiasinya akan sangat lama. Belum lagi harus melibatkan pemerintah sebagai pihak mitra klien nya. Pusing sekali. Renjun sudah pernah mengurus Kontrak Konstruksi pada tahun pertama ia bekerja di kantor ini. Setelahnya, setiap kali ada klien dengan kontrak konstruksi, pasti diserahkan padanya. Renjun menghela napasnya. Ketika memulai hari dengan buruk, Harinya pasti akan berakhir buruk pula.

  
****

  
“Nilai kontraknya 100T Jun, kalo _deal_. Terus nilai kontrak sama kita 20M.” Jelas Jaehyun.

  
Renjun menyerngit heran, “Serius kak? Segitu aja? Nilai kontraknya segitu gede loh? Minimal 0,1% persen gak sih?” Tanya Renjun.

  
Jaehyun tertawa. “Itu buat lo aja kok Jun. Bersih. Buat kantor, 2 kali punya lo.” Jawab Jaehyun santai.

  
“Kak, tetep kurang masihan! Itu nego nya bakal susah banget, masa segitu aja?” Tawar Renjun lagi.

  
“Heh! Segitu aja apanya? Itu nilai kontrak lo udah paling gede tahun ini. Coba deh lo tanyain anak-anak, ada gak yang dapet 20M satu transaksi? Lo doang, Jun. Dan, gak pake nego kok. Lo Cuma jadi konsultan aja. Format kontrak udah dari pemerintah, diskusi dikit paling.”

  
“Kak…”

  
“Udah, gak usah bingung. Klien nya cakep kok, mana tau jodoh lo.” Jaehyun tersenyum jahil dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

  
Renjun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Jaehyun bisa sangat jahil disaat-saat seperti ini. Memang benar, tidak ada rekan kerjanya yang akan memiliki penghasilan sebanyak dirinya. Alasannya, tentu saja tidak ingin mengerjakan proyek ini. Renjun menghela napas kasar. Ponselnya berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk.

  
_Jun, ketemu klien nya belom ditentuin kapan. Soalnya, Project Managernya sibuk banget. Tapi uda gue kasih nomer lo, ntar bakal janjian sama lo katanya. Bahan dari mereka uda gue forward ke email lo. Semangat, 20M! Habis ini lo uda gak perlu kerja lagi hahaha._

  
****

  
“Lo berangkat sekarang, Jun?” Tanya Jaehyun melihat Renjun sedang membereskan tas dan barang bawaannya.

  
“Habis gini kak, aku nunggu konfirmasi PM-nya kalo jadi siang ini. PMnya _slow respond_ banget kak.” Jawab Renjun.

  
“PMnya tuh _Engineer_ nya langsung, Jun. Dia terjun langsung _design_ bangunan sama _survey site_. Makanya sibuk. Lo sekalian makan siang disana ‘kan?” Lanjut Jaehyun.

  
“Kok tau banget, kak?”

  
“Dulu pas kuliah kita sering main futsal barengan sih.” Jawab Jaehyun terkekeh.

  
“Loh? Sekampus sama kakak?”

  
“Enggak, dulu kampus kita sebelahan. Lapangan futsalnya ‘kan ditengah-tengah, jadi ya, sering ketemu. Jago tuh dia, popular juga pas kuliah. Sampe sekarang sih HAHAHA.”

  
“Oke, terus?” Ponsel Renjun berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Renjun melirik layarnya. Dari “PM 20M”

  
“Ya siapa tau lo doyan? Manatau jodoh kan?” Kata Jaehyun sambil menaikkan alisnya. Nyebelin banget.

  
“Bos, ini udah confirm. Aku berangkat ya?” ucap Renjun. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, melambai dan berbalik keruangannya.

  
**

  
Renjun sampai di gedung perkantoran milik kliennya 15 menit sebelum waktu perjanjian. Setelah menemui resepsionis dan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, Renjun dipersilahkan menunggu disalah satu ruangan. Sembari menunggu, Renjun membuka laptop dan mulai membaca draft kontrak yang telah dikirimkan oleh Jeahyun kapan hari. Sampai lewat 5 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari orang yang ditunggu olehnya.

  
Tau gitu makan siang di kantor aja ini. Pikirnya. Renjun telah mengabari klien nya bahwa ia telah sampai dan pesannya masih belum dibaca. Resepsionis yang mengantarnya pun telah mengonfirmasi kehadiran siang ini. Jadi kemana kah klien nya ini tanpa kabar? Kalau memang klien nya ini sesibuk yang diceritakan oleh Jaehyun, bukannya ia masih bias mengirim orang lain sebagai perwakilan? Tapi ini baru 5 menit, mengapa ia sudah kesal sekali? Padahal ia sudah terbiasa memakan janji palsu jadwal meeting dengan klien.

  
Ponselnya bunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Renjun merogoh sakunya untuk melihat pengirim pesan dan mendapatkan nama salah satu temannya pada pop-up messages. Bukan klien nya.

  
_Jun, tanggal 20 April ada Reuni SMA, di hotel deket sekolah dulu. Ikut gak? Malam minggu kok. Lu berangkat gue ya, jumat sore. Ambil flight yang jam 6 aja. Sekalian kan lu udah lama gak pulang kan?_

  
Renjun menghela napas membacanya. Membalas dengan cepat.

  
Gak. Sibuk.

  
Dibalas dengan cepat pula oleh temannya.

  
_Serius lu? Lu dari dulu gak pernah ikut reuni. Udah 10 tahun, gak kangen emangnya?_

  
Dijawab lagi oleh Renjun.

  
_Temen ku kan kalian-kalian aja, gak perlu buang-buang waktu dan uang buat ketemu orang yang aku gak kenal kan. Masalah pulang, aku bisa pulang kapan-kapan._

  
Dijawab cepat oleh teman nya.

_Oke, bebas._

  
Udah 10 tahun, gak kangen emangnya? Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Mau kangen pada siapa juga, dia dan teman dekatnya masih tinggal cukup dekat. Tidak sering komunikasi atau ketemu, namun saat dibutuhkan, mereka ada. Apalagi Renjun, lebih sering menghilang, teman-temannya cukup pengertian padanya. Dan juga Renjun, juga ada disana saat ia diminta bantuan. Saling menguntungkan-tidak memberatkan sesama teman.

  
Renjun menghela napas keras. Melirik jam pada ponselnya, lebih 30 menit dari jam janjian. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang laki-laki berkemeja biru, rambut berantakan dan basah karena keringat, dan nafas terengah-engah.

  
“Lawyer ‘Oneiroi Lawfirm’ kan, Pak? Maaf pak telat, kita masih rapat yang lain di atas dan kebetulan masih belum selesai. Kalo bapak, makan siang dulu gimana? Sekalian nungguin PM saya selesai rapat.” Jelas pria tadi, masih berdiri di pintu.

  
“Oke, gak papa. Santai aja.” Jawab Renjun sambil berdiri dan mengikuti pria tadi.

  
“Saya Jisung, Pak. Sekretaris proyek, bapak yang namanya Pak Jaehyun?” ucap Jisung sembari masuk lift.

  
“Oh bukan, Kak Jaehyun itu atasan saya. Saya yang dikasih kuasa-eh tugas saya kurang lebih kayak PM kamu di proyek ini. Saya Huang Renjun. Saya pikir kamu PMnya tadi.” Menanggapi Jisung.

  
Mereka keluar lift dan sampai di ruang makan karyawan.

  
“Ogah pak, jadi PM. Jadi PM disini tuh tumbal banget pak. Kalo ada yang salah, yang disalahin PM, tapi kalo proyek lancar PMnya bahkan gak diingat pak. Eh, pak. Ini makannya _buffet_ kantoran biasa. Gak papa kah? Kalo keberatan saya pesan yang lain aja. Gimana pak?” Tanya Jisung agak panik.

  
Renjun tersenyum,”Gak papa, santai aja. Saya kayaknya bakal kelaparan kalo harus nungguin kamu pesan makanan dulu, deh.”

  
“Aduh Pak, maaf ya. Harusnya ini tadi kita emang pesan antar makanan, tapi meeting sama yang di atas ternyata _overtime_ , dan saya reflek bawa bapak kesini….maaf banget pak.” Ucap Jisung bersalah.

  
Renjun tertawa kecil, “Santai aja. Saya makan apa aja kok.”

  
Mereka berdua mulai mengantri makanan, yang antrian nya hanya menyisakan beberapa orang. Ruang makan pun sepi, karena telah lewat jam makan siang. Renjun hanya menerima saja lauk pauk yang diberikan padanya sambil ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Beda sekali dengan kantornya. Kantor ini jelas kantor besar. Satu gedung 20 lantai,milik satu perusahaan. Tidak seperti kantornya yang hanya menyewa dan berbagi gedung dengan kantor lain.

  
“Pak Renjun kayaknya masih muda ya? Gak keberatan kan pak saya panggil begitu? Maksud saya biar formal dalam urusan kerja sih, pak. Tapi kalo bapak keberatan-“

  
“Santai aja sama saya. Saya baru 27 tahun sih, tapi gak papa. Urusan profesionalisme emang yang utama. Saya senyamannya kamu aja. Pas kerja atau gak kerja manggil nama aja saya gak masalah kok.” Potong Renjun gemas. Jisung dari tadi sibuk merasa bersalah padanya. Dia sempat kesal sih, namun pria di depannya kini yang merasa bersalah dan panik menghilangkan kekesalannya.

  
“Loh Pak Renjun masih 27 Tahun? Seumuran sama PM saya berarti. Saya pikir bapak tadi seumuran saya sih…”

  
“PM kamu seumuran saya? Saya pikir seumuran atasan saya, soalnya beliau bilang mereka berdua teman sih ke saya.”

  
“Saya pikir juga gitu, soalnya Kak Je-bentar pak, saya angkat telpon dulu.”

  
“Halo, gue di ruang makan. Udah selesai _meeting_ nya?”

  
“………” Jisung melirik Renjun.

  
“Oke, habis ini naik. _Bye_.” Tutup Jisung.

  
“Disuruh balik keatas?” Tanya Renjun, Jisung menangguk.

  
“Ngg, kak? PM saya nyuruh saya nganterin kakak balik aja. Soalnya rapatnya masih belum selesai. Takutnya kakak nunggu lama banget. Eh bapak maksudnya. Ini udah sejam juga.” Kata Jisung lemas.

  
“Oke, gak masalah. Saya balik aja. Oh iya, Ji, kamu tipe yang _fast_ atau _slow respond_?”

  
“Biasa aja sih kak,eh pak. Kenapa pak?”

  
“Bisa saya berhubungan sama kamu aja buat janjian _re-schedule_ meetingnya? PM kamu agak _slow respond_ sih.”

  
“Boleh kok pak.”

  
“Santai aja pake kak gapapa kok. Kalo gitu, kamu gak usah nganterin saya balik. Anterin saya keruangan tadi aja.

  
Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian dalam keadaan hening menuju ruangan dimana Renjun meninggalkan tas miliknya. Jisung hanya berjalan sambil agak menunduk, Renjun hanya diam melamun hingga tidak terasa telah kembali keruangan semula.

  
“Kalo mau kamu yang _offer_ jadwal gak papa kok, saya sampe proyek ini selesai gak ngerjain proyek lain juga soalnya, jadi kemungkinan available terus.” Ucap Renjun sambil membereskan barang bawaan nya.

  
“Oke kak kalo gitu, nanti saya diskusikan sama PM dulu kapan. Saya kabarin kakak secepatnya.” Ucap Jisung, Renjun hanya menangguk menanggapi.

  
Jisung masih berjalan bersisian dengannya sampai di depan lift. Jisung pula yang menekan tombol turun untuknya. Raut bersalah masih terpasang di wajahnya.

  
_Ding._

  
Pintu lift di hadapan mereka terbuka, muncul satu orang pria dari baliknya.

  
“Ji, udah balik-“ ucapan pria tersebut terpotong, Jisung mengangguk padanya.

  
Renjun terdiam, agak kaget.

  
Pria tersebut berdeham. Mengulurkan tangannya setelah keluar dari box lift. Renjun tidak jadi menggunakan lift dibelakang pria tersebut.

  
“Saya Lee Jeno, Project Manager yang menghubungi tadi pagi. Maaf untuk penundaan meetingnya, padahal saya sendiri yang mengusulkan waktunya.” Pria tersebut,membungkuk maaf padanya. Renjun masih diam memperhatikan.

  
“Gak masalah, waktu saya cukup longgar untuk menunggu.” Jawab Renjun.

  
“Kebetulan sekarang saya longgar, kalau meetingnya jadi sekarang apakah ganggu?”

  
“Gak masalah.” Dibalas anggukan oleh Jeno. Mereka bertiga kembali keruangan tadi.

  
Jisung dan Jeno berbincang dan sesekali meliriknya, sedangkan Renjun hanya diam. Memikirkan suatu kemungkinan yang sangat ingin ia tolak.  
Tidak lama mereka kembali keruangan tersebut. Namanya disebut.

  
“Renjun, bener gak?” Tanya Jeno.

  
Renjun hanya diam. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

  
“Bener kok.” Jawabnya pendek.

  
Senyum Jeno mengembang, eskpresinya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

  
“Gila, udah lama gue masih-“

  
“Ng, Sorry? Kayaknya lebih baik bahas ini dulu. Biar saya balik kesini lagi gak sia-sia.” Potong Renjun.

  
Jeno agak gelagapan. “Oke-oke, duduk, Jun.”

  
_Meeting_ yang tadinya akan tertunda tersebut akhirnya terlaksana juga, walaupun telat 1 setengah jam dari yang diperjanjikan.

  
**

  
“Ini bakal saya periksa dulu lagi, kalo emang ada detil-detil aneh, bakal saya konfirmasi dulu ke Pak Jeno, biar bisa kita diskusikan baiknya gimana sebelum deal. Mungkin sebulan lagi udah bisa tanda-tangan buat deal. Gimana?” ucap Renjun.

  
“Tepat kok. Ini sekalian rancangan dari kita kemungkinan baru selesai juga sebulan lagi.”

  
“Oke, kayaknya ini sampai disini aja-sebentar saya angkat telp dulu.” Jeno mempersilahkan.

  
“Halo kak, kenapa?”

  
_“Belom selesai rapat lo?_ ”

  
“Ini mau aku tutup. Kenapa?”

  
_“Gue di bawah, Bawa Jeno sekalian turun.”_

  
“Oke.” Renjun menutup telpon dan menghadap kearah Jeno yang sedang menatapnya.

  
“Meetingnya sampai sini saja. Nanti saya kabari lagi. Oh ya, Kak Jaehyun nungguin di bawah. Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu.” Ucap Renjun lalu menundukkan kepala, kebiasaan.

  
“Saya yang makasih sudah mau nunggu.” Renjun hanya mengangguk kecil.

  
Keduanya membereskan bawaan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jisung telah keluar ruangan sejak tadi menyisakan mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift dalam diam.

  
“Gue agak kaget liat lo. Pas keluar lift tadi pas liat lo, gue mikir kok gue kayak gak asing. Terus pas di jalan Jisung nyebut nama lo, gue baru inget.” Ucap Jeno tiba-tiba saat keduanya sampai di depan lift.

  
Renjun hanya menatapnya. Bingung akan menjawab apa.

  
“Lo….lupa ya sama gue?” Tanya Jeno.

  
_Ding._

  
Pintu lift terbuka, keduanya masuk. Jeno menekan tombol lantai. Mereka kembali berdiri bersisian dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Renjun bersuara.

  
“Enggak kok, Cuma kaget aja. Saya pikir kamu yang lupa sama saya.” Jeno menoleh padanya. Tersenyum kecil.

  
“Gak nyangka ya, ketemu disini. Terakhir ketemu kapan ya? Lulus SMA?” ucap Jeno. Gantian Renjun yang menoleh. Mereka saling pandang sebentar, sampai suara lift terbuka terdengar. Keduanya keluar dari lift. Masih berjalan bersisian, dan melihat kekanan dan kiri mencari Jaehyun.

  
“Jun!” Suara Jaehyun terdengar memanggil dari sofa di dekat pintu. Mereka berdua bergerak menghampiri Jaehyun.

  
“Kusut amat lu. Diapa-apain Jeno lu?” Tanya Jaehyun pada Renjun bercanda.

  
“Enak aja. Sembarangan lu kak. Ini masih lingkungan kantor jangan ngomong sembarangan kak.” Jawab jeno sambil tersenyum pula.

  
“Yaudah Jen, gue pamit ya nganterin ini bocah balik. Kasian, kayaknya capek.” Ujar Jaehyun.

  
“Eh, iya kak. Renjun, maaf ya sekali lagi gue udah bikin lo nunggu lama. Habis gini, gue janji gak begini lagi.” Renjun hanya mengangguk. Jeno tersenyum padanya.

  
“Lah cepet juga lo berdua udah akrab kayaknya?” Tanya Jaehyun.

  
“Kita teman satu SMA, kak. Baru ketemu lagi nih.”

  
**

  
“Lo kenapa? Capek banget?” Tanya Jaehyun dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Renjun. Perjalanan macet, mengingat jam kerja, dan juga lokasi kantor Jeno dan tempat tinggal Renjun yang jauh. Jaehyun butuh teman ngobrol sebelum ia mengantuk.

  
“Lumayan, nunggu satu setengah jam sih. Terus pas uda mau balik, anaknya datang, terus aku gak jadi pulang. Terus pas meeting dia nanya-nanya hal detil banyak banget sih. Lumayan bikin capek.”

  
“Tumben banget? Padahal temen lu sendiri?”

  
“Kita Cuma satu sekolah kok kak. Dia Cuma tau nama ku dan begitu juga sebaliknya.”

  
“Padahal gue pikir tadi pas tau lo berdua uda temenan, lebih gampang jodohinnya.”

  
“Emangnya dia into boy? Setauku dulu dia pacarnya cewek kak. Dan ya jangan aneh-aneh kak. Ini klien 20M.”

  
“Dia gak pemilih kok. Dia belom pernah pacaran sama cowok sih, tapi yang deketin lumayan.”

  
**

  
Jeno. Lee Jeno. Teman satu SMA dengannya. Rasanya Renjun malas sekali mengakui kalau mereka adalah teman. Karena mereka....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh iya, disclaimer, im not expert on this site actually, i just know basic stuffs, so if you know i wrong, please correct me. Thankyou so much for reading this.  
> hit me on cc. https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly


	2. Tanpa bicara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its along naration. Enjoy.

Renjun pertama kali melihat Jeno pada sore hari pada kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Jeno sedang bermain bola di jalanan depan rumahnya bersama anak-anak komplek dan adiknya juga. Renjun sore itu sedang menyelesaikan PR matematika yang harus dikumpulkan besok, saat ibunya menyuruh untuk memanggil adiknya untuk mandi sore. Saat melihat Jeno untuk pertama kali, Renjun tidak mengenali wajah asing tersebut sebagai salah satu anak kompleknya.

“Baru pindah kak, ke rumah kuning di belokan itu kak.” Ucap Chenle, saat menanyakan tentang wajah asing itu. Renjun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan PRnya. Jendela kamar Renjun menghadap ke jalanan depan rumahnya, sehingga dari sini Renjun dapat melihat Jeno masih bermain bola bersama anak lain, yang tidak lama kemudian bubar.

Keesokan harinya, Chenle mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain bola bersama anak-anak lain, tapi Renjun menolak karena harus menyelesaikan tugas nya untuk besok. Chenle hanya berdecak kecil dan meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua. Sore itu lagi, Renjun diminta ibunya untuk memanggil Chenle. Saat Renjun membuka pintu rumahnya, belum mengeluarkan suara, anak-anak tersebut sudah bubar. Wajah asing itu hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu berjalan menenteng bola dan Chenle sudah berada di hadapannya.

“Kok bubar?” Tanya Renjun, dia agak merasa heran. Apa karena dia?

“Udah gelap gitu, kak. Ya pulanglah.” Jawab Chenle, sambil mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Renjun hanya mengangguk dan kembali kekamar.

Bermain bola di sore hari itu berlanjut hampir setiap hari selama sebulan. Renjun sudah tau nama wajah asing itu dari Chenle, namanya Jeno seumuran dengannya. Dan Renjun masih tidak ikut bermain karena tugasnya yang banyak. Kata Chenle, Jeno bersekolah di sekolah yang jauh dari komplek rumah mereka. Renjun pernah sesekali melihat Jeno di jalan saat berangkat sekolah. Jeno diantar orangtuanya, Renjun juga begitu.

Sampai mereka lulus sekolah dasar, Renjun dan Jeno tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung apalagi bertukar kata. Bermain bola sore hari di depan rumahnya masih berlanjut sampai mereka lulus sekolah dasar. Pernah pada suatu waktu, saat liburan semester, Chenle merengek pada ayah-ibunya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola milik tim Jeno di lapangan dekat rumah mereka. Jeno tergabung dalam komunitas sepak bola anak seumurnya saat itu. Karena hal tersebut, Renjun melihat untuk pertama kalinya Jeno memakai _Jersey_ dengan nomor punggung 7, berlarian di lapangan rumput mengejar bola. Renjun akui, permainan Jeno sangat baik untuk anak seumurannya. Tim Jeno saat itu menang, dengan beda satu poin, dan Jeno sebagai penyelamat timnya.

Jeno dan Renjun melanjutkan Sekolah Menengah Pertama di sekolah yang berbeda pula. Jeno melanjutkan sekolah di komplek Sekolah Dasarnya terdahulu, sedang Renjun, memilih yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Saat masuk SMP, Jeno dan anak-anak komplek sudah tidak main bola lagi. Kala itu, Renjun bertanya pada Chenle mengapa, dan Chenle berkata, “Kak Jeno sibuk kak, dia ikut Akademi Sepak Bola, makanya udah gak bisa main disini.” Renjun hanya mengangguk. Karena hal itu pula, Chenle meminta pada orangtua mereka untuk ikut bergabung ke akademi. Dan disetujui ibunya saat Chenle sudah lulus sekolah dasar.

Renjun hanya sesekali melihat Jeno setelahnya. Saat di minimarket dekat rumah atau di jalan saat berangkat sekolah. Jeno sepertinya sibuk dengan sekolah dan akademinya, sedang Renjun sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

Renjun pada sekolah menengahnya menjadi siswa teladan. Renjun mendapat Ranking satu seangkatan pada ujian tengah semester pertamanya. Renjun menjadi sangat popular, padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun. Renjun menjadi ketua kelas juga saat itu. Karena prestasinya tersebut, gurunya pun mengikutkan Renjun pada seleksi olimpiade tingkat kota saat itu. Renjun menjadi sangat sibuk. Hanya belajar dan belajar. Di rumah pun, Renjun membantu Chenle belajar karena sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar. Renjun melewati tingkat satunya dengan sangat _hectic_.

Kesibukkannya saat kelas 1 menurun pada awal-awal kelas 2. Pada awal kelas 2, Renjun hanya belajar seperti biasa dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Renjun mulai banyak mengenal anak-anak seangkatannya yang sebelumnya tidak ia kenal saat kelas 1. Disini pula Renjun bertemu dengan Liu Yangyang, dari kelas sebelah. Mereka berdua berteman baik. Yangyang punya banyak teman karena mudah sekali bergaul. Sejak itu, Renjun selalu makan siang bersama yangyang dan teman-temannya. Renjun mudah disukai oleh teman-temannya dan guru pula. Renjun pintar dari sananya, sehingga ia tidak pelit mengajari temannya, ataupun terlalu ambisius untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena hal itu pula, ia terpilih menjadi Ketua Osis dan membuatnya sibuk kembali.

Kehidupan sekolah menengah pertamanya hampir tidak ada Jeno didalamnya. Renjun hanya sesekali melihatnya, adiknya juga tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya di rumah. Renjun nyaris melupakan nama tersebut. Saat sedang rapat _break_ dari rapat dengan divisi olahraga osis sekolahnya, Renjun mendengar bahwa banyak anggotanya yang mengikuti akademi olahraga atau seni lainnya. Renjun hanya mendengar karena tidak terlalu tertarik untuk olahraga, Renjun senang menggambar sih, namun hanya begitu saja.

Pada suatu minggu sore, Renjun berjalan menuju minimarket dekat rumahnya, Renjun berpapasan dengan Hyunjin di depan rumah Jeno. Hyunjin adalah salah satu teman sekelas Yangyang yang juga Renjun kenal. Ternyata, Hyunjin satu akademi sepak bola dengan Jeno dan cukup dekat pula dengan Jeno. Tapi sore itu, Renjun tidak melihat Jeno. Hanya Hyunjin yang akan pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, ketika Renjun makan siang bersama Yangyang, Hyunjin terkadang membicarakan Jeno padanya. Namun, hingga Renjun lulus SMP pun, mereka masih tidak saling bicara.

Takdir kemudian mempertemukan mereka di SMA yang sama. Mereka berdua bersekolah di SMA yang sama, terpisah oleh jurusan dan kelas. Renjun masuk jurusan IPS, sedang Jeno masuk jurusan IPA. Jeno sejak masuk SMA banyak berubah. Badannya bertambah tinggi, bahunya melebar dan bertambah tampan. Jeno langsung popular sejak masuk masa orientasi. Banyak kakak tingkat maupun teman seangkatan yang tertarik padanya. Renjun tentu saja melihatnya, Jeno, sebagai siswa paling bersinar diangkatannya.

Kepopuleran Jeno bertambah saat Jeno tergabung kedalam tim futsal sekolahnya, dan menjadi pemain termuda yang ikut turun dalam kompetisi futsal paling bergengsi se-SMA di kotanya. Saat itu, tim sekolahnya berhasil meraih peringkat 2, kalah saat final. Namun, tetap tidak menyurutkan kepopuleran Jeno saat itu. Jeno yang popular, namun memiliki banyak teman hingga lintas jurusan. Banyak teman sekelas Renjun yang juga merupakan teman Jeno. Renjun sering sekali mendengar nama Jeno disebut-sebut. Namun, Jeno dan Renjun masih tidak berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

Renjun dekat dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Eric namanya. Eric itu tipe anak yang ceria, mudah tertawa dan senang membuat orang lain tertawa. Eric dengan terang-terangan melakukan pendekatan dengan Renjun. Renjun juga tau, Eric merupakan teman Jeno. Pernah suatu waktu, Eric mengunjungi rumahnya saat main kerumah Jeno. Eric baik padanya, dan begitu pula Renjun pada Eric. Sampai pada suatu hari, saat ia sedang makan siang dengan Yangyang, Yangyang bertanya padanya,

“Kamu deket sama Eric?”

“Begitu-begitu aja sih, kan kita sekelas juga.” Jawab Renjun masih melanjutkan makannya.

“Sunwoo lagi deketin temen sekelasku juga.” Ucap Yangyang.

“Oke, terus?” Renjun bertanya karena tidak mengerti korelasi ucapan Yangyang.

“Jaemin gak sengaja keceplosan tadi. Jeno, Eric, Sunwoo sama Sanha lagi sama-sama taruhan. Siapa duluan yang jadian diantara mereka berempat.” Renjun agak kaget mendengarnya.

“Jangan marah dulu tapi, mereka Cuma taruhan siapa yang duluan jadian karena mereka sama-sama tau kalo mereka sama-sama lagi deket sama orang lain.” Lanjut Yangyang, Renjun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

“Jadi, kamu mau gak, kalo ditembak Eric?” Tanya Yangyang lagi, dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Renjun.

Sabtu pada minggu perkataan Yangyang siang itu, Eric mengajaknya pacaran. Renjun sudah mengira hal tersebut dari gelagat Eric. Namun, Renjun menolak tawaran tersebut. Saat ditanya alasannya, Renjun bilang ia tidak ingin pacaran, dan hanya ingin berteman dengan Eric. Eric sedih. 3 hari setelahnya, Eric muncul disekolah dengan murung tanpa menyapa Renjun. Eric tidak menyapa Renjun lagi selama setahun penuh. Seminggu setelah penolakan Renjun pada Eric, Renjun tau bahwa Eric mendekati salah satu teman sekelasnya yang lain, dan berpacaran dengannya 2 minggu kemudian. Renjun tidak menyesal tentu saja.

Disisi lain, 3 hari setelah Eric murung karena penolakan Renjun, Jeno berhasil pacaran dengan siswi paling popular dan cantik diangkatan mereka. Pasangan ini kemudian jadi _Hot Couple_ angkatan Renjun. Dua murid paling popular diangkatannya pacaran apa tidak heboh? Tentu saja heboh. Katanya, Jeno sempat didatangi oleh Kakak tingkat yang juga mendekati Siyeon, pacar Jeno. Siyeon juga pernah didatangi kakak tingkat yang naksir Jeno. Namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi mereka berdua. Mereka menjalankan masa-masa pacaran seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Pulang bersama, makan siang di kantin bersama, _dates_ , dan juga meng _upload_ foto lucu berdua. Renjun tidak iri tentu saja. Empat bulan bersama, Jeno dan Siyeon mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Renjun tidak tau dan tidak mau tau alasannya.

Setelah putus dari Siyeon, Jeno tidak pacaran lagi selama SMA. Renjun dengar dari teman-temannya, Jeno dekat dengan banyak orang. Kakak tingkat, adik tingkat maupun teman seangkatannya yang cakep-cakep. Kecuali Renjun. Sampai keduanya lulus pun mereka berdua tidak saling bicara. Padahal, mereka mengambil kelas Bahasa Jerman yang sama selama 3 tahun di sekolah. Yangyang saja pernah beberapa kali main basket bersama Jeno. Renjun kalah.

Renjun melihat Jeno terakhir kali pada malam perpisahan sekolah mereka. Saat itu, Jeno sedang berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya, dan Renjun hanya melewati mereka. Setelahnya, Renjun sudah tidak pernah melihat Jeno lagi. Jeno dan Renjun melanjutkan kuliah di kota yang berbeda.

Tanpa bicara begitu, apa mereka bisa disebut "teman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this fic actually as self indulge, i write when i got so much stress. Thankyou for reach this part.  
> hit me on  
> https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly


	3. Chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys really think that Renjun naksir Jeno????? I think hmmmm Enjoy.

Renjun diturunkan Jaehyun saat jalanan sudah gelap. Jalanan macet sekali saat jam pulang kantor. Ia beruntung Jaehyun berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang karena ia tidak harus berdesakan di dalam bus yang penuh selama perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari kantor _klien_ nya. Renjun langsung dilanda pusing mengingat kejadian di kantor kliennya tadi. Renjun langsung melempar badannya ke kasur tanpa mengganti baju ataupun mencuci kaki dan tangannya. Berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. Ah, ini jadwal sakit bulanannya ternyata. Renjun memiliki jadwal sakit sebulan sekali.

Renjun sudah akan memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan segala kejorokan yang menempel pada tubuhnya sepulang kerja, sampai suara kucing menginterupsi. Kucingnya berjalan memasuki kamar dan menggigit kakinya.

_Miau._

Renjun bangkit dari berbaringnya, mengangkat kucing tersebut naik ketempat tidur untuk dipeluk sambil berbaring.

“Hey, _Little Jun,_ gak kangen aku?” Ucap Renjun sambil berusaha mencuri kecupan kucingnya. Kucingnya menghindar tentu saja.

_Miau._

“Dasar, nyariin kalo laper aja. Ayo makan.” Renjun bangkit dan membiarkan kucingnya mengikuti ke tempat makannya. Menunggui kucingnya makan.

Pusingnya masih belum hilang, namun Renjun memilih untuk bangkit dan mandi. Berharap pusingnya bisa ikut hilang. Sayangnya, setelah mandi, pusingnya tidak hilang, badannya malah panas. Renjun mengambil obat di tempat penyimpanan, meminumnya, dan beranjak kekasur untuk tidur. Hari ini harus diselesaikan dengan segera. Renjun segera menutup matanya. Tidak lama, ia membuka matanya. Sekelebat bayangan tidak menyenangkan terlintas di pikirannya. _Cruel._ Renjun berusaha tidur lagi. Kali ini tertidur untungnya.

Paginya, Renjun lemas sekali. Badannya panas, tenggorokannya sakit, dan kepalanya pusing. Lengkap deritanya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, Renjun mengirimkan pesan kepada Jaehyun untuk izin tidak hadir dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jaehyun, Renjun meletakkan ponselnya. Bangkit untuk mengambil obat dan mengisi tempat makan kucingnya. Kucingnya tidak terlihat, mungkin masih tidur ntah dimana. Meminum obat penurun demam dengan segera, Renjun kembali berbaring dikasurnya, dan tidak lama ia tertidur lagi.

**

Renjun bangun dengan mencium bau ayam. Badannya sudah tidak panas, kepalanya tidak pusing lagi tapi perutnya lapar. Bangkit dari kasurnya, saat Renjun membuka pintu kamar, ia menemukan punggung pria yang sangat ia kenali sedang sibuk dengan kompor. Renjun menyerngit heran. Pemandangan aneh di rumahnya.

“Kok disini?” Ucap Renjun, yang dituju membalikkan badan, melihat kearahnya.

“Gue ada perlu di Gangnam besok, Lo gue telpon dari pagi gak ngangkat, jadi gue langsung kesini. _Btw,_ parah banget kulkas lu kosong. Gue sampe belanja dulu nungguin lo bangun.” Ucap Chenle panjang. Renjun jadi pusing lagi mendengarnya.

Chenle tinggal di Busan, sejak kuliah, adiknya iseng membuka restoran china di dekat kampusnya karena ia kesulitan menemukan makanan favoritnya saat sedang ingin. Awalnya hanya jadi tempat tongkrongan teman-teman dekatnya yang mendukung bisnis kecilnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, restoran mulai ramai sampai-sampai Chenle lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk membuka restoran daripada kuliah. Saat itu terjadi, ia memilih mengajukan cuti satu semester, dan serius menekuni bisnisnya. Renjun sempat membantu saat liburan semester terakhirnya dan sebelum bekerja di kantornya sekarang. Tentu saja digaji. Restorannya benar-benar ramai.

“Lo tuh aneh banget, umur baru 27 juga, sakit kok udah kayak gajian aja sebulan sekali. Untung gue kesini, kalo gak, lo udah di neraka sekarang.” Omel Chenle, sepanjang hidupnya, menyaksikan kakaknya yang punya kebiasaan aneh.

“Emangnya gue minta sakit? ‘Kan, enggak sih.” Jawab Renjun sekenanya.

Chenle hanya berdecak kecil, menyajikan makan malam untuk mereka berdua di atas meja makan. Sudah pukul 06.00 sore omong-omong, lama sekali Renjun tidur.

“Lo kapan terakhir makan?” Tanya Chenle saat Renjun akan menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

“Kemaren siang.”

“Sinting.” Respon Chenle.

“Lo jangan ngomel lagi lah. Pusing gue dengernya. Atau lo tidur di hotel aja sana, resto udah 3 juga, jangan kaya orang susah lah lo.” Kata Renjun sambil makan. Renjun tidak suka diomeli saat sedang makan, atau kapan pun juga sih.

“Adiknya baik-baik ngurusin kakaknya malah diusir, gak tersinggung lagi gue. _We’re sibling indeed.”_ Kata Chenle

“Ya bebas, terserah lo aja.”

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan dengan hening, hanya suara piring, sendok dan sumpit yang terdengar. Sampai menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing, tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Mereka berdua membereskan bekas makan serta bekas masak bersama-sama. Mereka berpisah saat Renjun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi.

“Lama amat lu mandi.” Ucap Chenle saat Renjun memasuki kamar menenteng handuk basah.

“Lo gue pesenin hotel deh ya, ngomel mulu.”

“Heh, lo tuh habis demam. Mandi lama-lama begitu, lo mau sakit lagi?” Omel Chenle.

“Enggak om, geser dikit om saya mau tidur juga.” Renjun menanggapi dengan bercanda dan Chenle hanya meliriknya sinis.

Renjun ikut berbaring di samping Chenle, sama-sama memainkan ponsel masing-masing, hening. Hanya ada suara pendingin ruangan terdengar dan sesekali suara dari ponsel keduanya. Chenle bermain game, sedang Renjun hanya membuka aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya satu persatu. Renjun sedang menonton resep membuat Cheesecake Burnt saat Chenle bersuara lagi,

“Kata Yangyang, bulan depan kalian ada reuni SMA.” Ucap Chenle masih sambil bermain game.

“Oke, terus?” balas Renjun masih tidak menghentikan tontonannya.

“Lo gak datang?”

“Temen SMA yang masih kontakan sama gue Cuma Yangyang sama Felix, sisanya gue lupa. Buat apa juga datang.”

“Ya makanya datang, biar lo ingat lagi.”

“Gak penting, gak ada waktu juga buat mereka.” Ucap Renjun santai.

“Kata Yangyang, lu gak pernah ikut reuni.”

“Emang.”

Chenle menghentikan permainannya, menurunkan ponsel dari hadapannya dan menoleh menatap Renjun.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Chenle.

“ _I said,_ gak penting. Gue gak punya banyak energi buat interaksi sama banyak orang. Terbatas energi gue.”

“Heh, kerjaan lu ketemu banyak orang baru! Jangan alasan!”

“Ya, karena itu. _I can’t take more than that._ ”

“Yangyang bilang lo juga jarang mau diajak ketemu.”

Renjun berdecak, akhirnya menyudahi tontonannya.

“Tuh anak nganggur ya semua diceritain?”

“Jawab aja sih.”

“Jangankan main sama Yangyang, sama lo aja jarang.” 

“Jangan disamain, gue sibuk dan jauh. Rumah Yangyang dari sini Cuma setengah jam.”

“Ke kantor gue cuma 15 menit.”

“ _Stop making excuses, stop push other people_.”

“ _I’m not_. Gue kan udah bilang, energi gue terbatas.”

“Jangan sampe jodoh lo kabur gara-gara lo gak mau interaksi sama orang.”

Tidak ada percakapan lanjutan. Keduanya hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Diamnya Chenle yang tiba-tiba menurutnya cukup aneh, mengingat sedari tadi anak ini sibuk mengomelinya. Renjun hanya menghela napas pelan, beranjak untuk meminum obat lagi sebelum tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Saat kembali ke kasur, Chenle berbaring memunggunginya. Renjun tidak tau anak itu sudah tidur atau belum, Chenle biasa tertidur dengan tenang. Renjun hanya berbaring dan menutup matanya. Saat Renjun terbangun oleh alarm paginya, Chenle sudah pergi.

** 

Renjun berangkat kekantornya dengan keadaan jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Renjun hanya duduk diam di bangku bus yang masih sepi karena belum masuk _rush hour._ Memperhatikan pemandangan yang sama selama 5 (lima) tahun terakhir. Perjalanannya kekantor selama 5 tahun terakhir tidak ada perubahan. Hanya berubah sesuai musim, itupun tidak terlalu signifikan. Rambutnya tertiup angin saat, dan rasanya wajahnya membeku saat membuka jendela bus, ia segera menutup kembali jendela tersebut dan bersandar kearahnya.

Renjun menyesali hari kemarin saat ia menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk diomeli Chenle begitu saja. Harusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk _update_ kehidupan masing-masing. Terakhir Renjun menemui Chenle saat Tahun Baru China di rumah neneknya. Saat itupun Chenle sibuk menjadi koki utama keluarga sehingga mereka tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Saat ulang tahun Renjun, Chenle mengajaknya makan bersama dengan datang ke Seoul, namun Renjun malah berada di Jepang. Renjun bahkan tidak tau apakah Chenle marah padanya atau tidak kemarin malam. Mengingat tidak adanya percakapan lanjutan kemarin.

Renjun dan Chenle tumbuh bersama dengan sangat dekat. Orangtua mereka mengajari mereka untuk saling mengasihi satu sama lain, mengingat perberdaan umur mereka yang juga hanya setahun. Sejak kecil, mereka menggunakan satu kamar yang sama. Berbagi lemari, pakaian, maupun barang-barang lainnya. Mereka baru berpisah saat Renjun memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Seoul, meninggalkan Chenle dan Orangtuanya di Jeju.

Selera mereka berbeda sekali. Chenle sejak kecil anak yang periang dan mudah bergaul. Temannya banyak, bahkan teman Renjun menjadi teman Chenle pula. Chenle sangat suka kegiatan praktikal. Saat SD, Chenle banyak bermain sepak bola, saat SMP ia menjadi sangat suka basket, dan saat SMA ia menjadi vokalis band sekolahnya, dan tiba-tiba saat kuliah mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis sesuai usul ayahnya karena bingung mau mengambil jurusan apa. Saat kuliahpun minat Chenle berubah, tiba-tiba Chenle membuka bisnis Restoran yang awalnya agak ditentang ayah karena ingin Chenle fokus kuliah terlebih dahulu. Tapi, karena Renjun dan Chenle sama-sama anak ayahnya yang juga keras kepala, maka mereka pun keras kepala. Sehingga ayahnya mendukung serta turut membantu Chenle.

Renjun dan Chenle sering berbagi cerita apapun sampai Renjun lulus kuliah. Chenle sih yang lebih banyak bercerita tentang hidupnya. Renjun terbiasa mendengarkan. Sejak kecil, Renjun bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun masalahnya pada Chenle. Chenle hanya menjadi seperti cenayang, mengetahui apa yang sedang dikhawatirkan Renjun. Saat Renjun berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya, pada suatu waktu Chenle pernah bertanya pada Renjun, alasan tidak pernah bercerita. Namun, Renjun menjawab bahwa ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalah saat sedang terjadi dan bingung bagaimana menceritakannya pula, karena kepalanya dipenuhi oleh masalah tersebut. Saat telah selesai, Renjun hanya akan bilang bahwa itu bukan apapun. Karena itu, Chenle banyak mengomelinya dan Renjun (kadang) berterimakasih untuk sikap pengertian adiknya.

Chenle tau saat dulu ia bermain bola di depan rumah, Renjun sering memperhatikan. Maka Chenle mengajak Renjun untuk ikut bermain. Namun, ditolak Renjun karena kakaknya itu memang memiliki banyak tugas. Sampai Chenle tau, kakaknya itu penasaran pada wajah asing yang bermain bersamanya. Karena itu, Chenle memberitahukan padanya, namanya, Jeno. Jeno juga kadang melihat kakaknya. Chenle waktu itu berpikir bahwa mereka berdua bisa jadi teman baik. Namun sampai Chenle sudah tidak bermain bola pun, hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia tidak tau kenapa.

Chenle tau saat di SMP, mantan pacar Renjun sangat mengganggu ketika mereka menjalin hubungan. Renjun selalu tau apa yang harus dilakukan, pada siapa ia harus berteman, dan bagaimana bersikap. Namun mantan pacar kakaknya saat itu sangat posesif. Cemburu pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Renjun, bahkan Chenle sendiri. Waktu itu kakaknya sedang disibukkan dengan olimpiade yang mengharuskannya banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dengar teman se-timnya. Namun, mantan pacar kakaknya itu malah memcemburui teman satu timnya sehingga membuat timnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Saat mengetahui hal tersebut, Chenle langsung meminta kakaknya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Susah sekali saat itu, mantan pacarnya bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau mereka harus putus. Namun, akhirnya mereka berhasil putus. Setelahnya, Renjun tidak menjalin hubungan lagi walaupun banyak yang mendekati.

Chenle juga tau, mengenai taruhan yang dilakukan orang yang pernah mendekati kakaknya saat SMA , walaupun kakaknya tidak pernah menceritakan. Dari Yangyang tentu saja. Chenle ‘kan dekat dengan teman Renjun. Chenle tau, kakaknya sempat agak menyesal saat memilih menolak orang tersebut. Tapi, Chenle juga besyukur karena orang tersebut tidak benar-benar baik untuk kakaknya. Chenle pernah bertanya pada suatu waktu pada Yangyang dan Felix, apa keduanya tidak ada yang tertarik pada kakaknya, dan hanya ditertawai oleh mereka. “ _We are Friends forever, no feeling attached.”_ Dan benar saja, mereka masih berteman sampai sekarang.

Chenle sendiri juga pernah punya pacar tentu saja. Chenle popular sekali kalau mau tau. Dia bisa berganti pacar setahun 3 kali saat masih SMP. Saat SMA, ia pernah pacaran selama 2 tahun, dan Renjun sepenuhnya menjadi pendengar setia ceriata Chenle saat pacaran. Waktu kuliah, dia tidak pacaran. Namun banyak sekali yang mendekati. Pengunjung restorannya saat baru buka awalnya adalah orang-orang yang modus untuk mendekatinya. Sama-sama menguntungkan bukan?

Sesampainya di kantor, Renjun mengirimkan pesan pada Chenle, mengajaknya makan malam bersama sebelum kembali ke Busan, dan disanggupi oleh Chenle. Renjun tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya. _We’re sibling indeed._ Tidak perlu mengucap maaf atau marah, keduanya tau kalau keduanya sama-sama peduli.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know theres no Noren in this chapt, but bear with me. its suppose to be Noren fics HAHAHAHA find me on cc plssss  
> https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly i dont know how to put link on notes, but ya just find me if you need something.


	4. Yangyang dan Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try really hard to finish this fics asap. really, i cant stand unfinish work, and i have intern on daily so yeah.....ENJOY

Renjun meregangkan badannya setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di kantor untuk me- _review_ _draft_ kontrak milik kliennya tempo hari. Cukup banyak hal-hal yang harus di _highlight_ dan harus dipahami oleh kliennya sebelum penandatanganan kontrak tersebut. Tugas Renjun memastikan bahwa kliennya paham akan apa yang terjadi dan konsekuensi setelah penandatanganan kontrak tersebut. Maka dari itu, setelah bolak-balik membaca _draft_ tersebut dan mencatat poin-poin penting, Renjun mengirimkannya pada kliennya dan meminta janji temu agar lebih memudahkan penjelasan.

Renjun baru saja mengambil ponselnya untuk mengetik pesan tersebut saat ia tersadar dengan sendirinya siapa klien tersebut. Renjun menghela napas keras sambil menutup matanya. _Profesional, Jun._ Katanya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya, Renjun mengirimkan pesan singkat sesuai maksudnya dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka bahkan bukan teman, kenapa Renjun sampai sebegininya? Ya, karena mereka bukan teman, tapi klien yang kebetulan pernah ia ketahui. Pikirnya.

Jaehyun menghampirinya saat Renjun masih berpikir.

“ _Oi,_ Jun. Gue mau main futsal nanti jam 9. Lo mau ikut gak? Ada Jeno juga, mana tau lo mau pendekatan sama dia.” Ucap Jaehyun tersenyum jahil.

“Enggak kak, makasih. Kakak tau sendiri aku gak ketemu klien diluar jam kantor.” Tolak Renjun.

“Jeno kan diluar kantor _temen_ lu, sih. Santai aja, lah. Ayo ikut.” Ajak Jaehyun lagi.

“Enggak sih kak, itu alasan aja. Aku udah ada janji sama Yangyang sama Felix mau nonton film barengan. Aku titip salam aja kak ke Jeno, bilang kalo udah janjian, bisa atau gak ya dikabarin aja.” Ucap Renjun santai. Jaehyun tertawa mendengarnya.

“Lo tuh, ya. Pendendam banget. Kebiasaan. Yaudah, gue pamit. Salam sama teman-teman lo.” Ucap Jaehyun beranjak. Renjun hanya mengangguk.

Renjun membereskan barang-barangnya saat Jaehyun berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Ponselnya berbunyi tidak lama kemudian. Renjun mengabaikan, dan fokus membereskan barangnya, Yangyang atau Felix palingan, pikirnya. Renjun menyampirkan tas di bahu, dan berjalan meninggalkan kubikelnya sambil membuka ponselnya. Dari “20M” ternyata. Renjun membuka pesannya saat masuk kedalam lift.

**20M**

_Saya tanyakan tim saya dulu ya, biar semuanya bisa ikut dan dengar. Mungkin besok bisa saya kabari kapan dan dimana pertemuannya. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu._

Renjun sudah akan membalas pesan tersebut dengan “Oke.” Saat melihat layarnya pesan tersebut menyatakan “ _20M is typing a message……”_ sebelum pesan dari lawannya terkirim, ia sudah mengirimkan pesannya sendiri dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Saat sudah masuk kedalam bus menuju rumahnya, ponselnya bergetar. Masih dari 20M.

**20M**

_Can’t we just drop the formality?_

Pesannya hanya dilirik sekilas oleh Renjun.

**

“Telat banget kalian, gue sampe udah mandi, udah beres-beres rumah, udah makan _toast_ karena kelaparan, udah ngasi makan si _ucing_ , gue udah hampir ketiduran juga, baru kalian datang. Kebiasaan banget sih.” Protes Renjun pada Yangyang dan Felix yang sedang mencuci tangan dan kakinya di kamar mandi. Yang diprotes hanya diam saja.

“Kesaktian gue udah habis hari ini gara-gara ngeladenin _bocil-bocil_ ngeselin tadi di kelas, gak mau ngeladenin _bocil_ disini juga.” Ucap Yangyang sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa milik Renjun, yang disindir hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas.

“Dia sepanjang jalan _misuh-misuh_ , Jun. Anak-anaknya pada masih bertanya padahal kelasnya udah selesai. Gue sih, _seneng-seneng_ aja. Soalnya, gue jadi bisa mandi dulu.” Cerita Felix pada Renjun. Yang diceritakan hanya mendengarkan.

Yangyang tiba-tiba duduk, memasang wajah serius, “Gue tuh heran, anak-anak sekarang tuh, kalo _kepo_ kenapa nyusahin orang sih? Mereka ngambil jam _extra_ gak mau, tapi udah selesai kelasnya, masih ada yang ditanyakan. Padahal ya, gue gak ngomong ada yang ditanyakan apa enggak karena udah mau selesai. Eh, ada yang nanya. Terus pertanyaannya bersambung-sambung lagi. Rugi dong gue jadinya. Waktu dan listrik gue, Jun…….” Keluh Yangyang.

Yangyang dan Felix memiliki akademi bersama. Saat kuliah keduanya sudah merancang akan membangun akademi karena tidak ingin jadi _budak korporat_. Keduanya sejak kuliah sudah mencicil, bekerja paruh waktu mengumpulkan modal untuk membangun akademi tersebut. Mereka bahkan sempat ikut bekerja di restoran Chenle demi mengumpulkan modal. Hingga, 3 tahun yang lalu, akademi “Double L” milik keduanya resmi dibuka. Akademinya langsung ramai karena berada di lokasi yang strategis. Gedungnya cukup luas, dengan 2 lantai. Lantai atas merupakan akademi tari yang diajarkan oleh Felix, sedang lantai bawah adalah akademi Bahasa Inggris dan Jerman. Bahasa Jerman diajar oleh Yangyang, sedang yang Bahasa Inggris diajar oleh sepupu Felix bernama Chan.

“Kayaknya dulu gue pas SMA ngambil kelas Jerman juga gak kepo banget. Apa yang diajarin _Frau,_ ya itu aja yang gue pelajari. Ini kepada pada _kepo_ banget deh. Gak papa deh kalo bayar. Kalo begini tuh, masuk korupsi ‘kan ya, Jun?” Keluh Yangyang lagi pada Renjun. Renjun, yang ditanya sedang membuka kotak-kotak makanan yang dibawa oleh keduanya karena sudah kelaparan dan bersiap untuk makan.

Yangyang memberikan Renjun tatapan kesal. Felix hanya tertawa-tawa saja, ia sudah mendengarkan keluhan Yangyang sepanjang jalan kerumah Renjun. Felix bisa beralasan fokus menyetir tadi untuk tidak menanggapi keluhan Yangyang, tapi Renjun 'kan tidak bisa. Sehingga, Renjun membalas Yangyang dengan tatapan kesal juga dan baru menjawab. Felix makin tertawa melihat keduanya.

“Bukan korupsi, korupsi tuh kalo yang ngelakuin pejabat. Lu ‘kan guru keren. Bukan pejabat.” Balas Renjun sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Yangyang yang diabaikan olehnya.

“Jadi, lo beneran gak ikut reuni?” Tanya Felix tiba-tiba. Yangyang jadi ikut-ikutan menatap Renjun yang hampir makan.

“Ini…gue gak boleh makan dulu? Udah jam 8, besok gue masih kerja kalo kalian lupa.” Ucap Renjun, teman-temannya hanya mengangguki dan mulai makan juga.

Sambil makan, Yangyang dan Felix bergantian menceritakan tentang muridnya yang aneh-aneh. Ada murid SMA yang terang-terangan menyatakan suka pada Felix dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke akademi saat ditolak. Ada murid Yangyang yang hanya tidur saat kelas berlangsung dan Yangyang dimarahi oleh ibunya karena anaknya tidak ada kemajuan. Ada juga murid yang mengajaknya _mabar_ _games_ yang sedang populer. Kata Yangyang butuh kesaktian agar dia dapat mengajar murid-murid yang aneh. Dan langsung disetujui oleh Felix. Renjun hanya menanggapi sesekali dan tertawa. Mereka jarang bertemu, tapi saat bertemu, mereka tidak pernah canggung.

“Jadi, Lo _skip_ lagi?” Tanya Yangyang tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah membereskan bekas makanan.

Mereka tidak minum malam ini, karena sudah pukul 09.00 malam dan Renjun harus bekeja besok. Yangyang dan Felix juga tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk tidak minum karena harus menyetir, sehingga mereka hanya duduk menikmati cola di ruang tamu Renjun.

“Apanya?” Renjun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Felix, menatap Yangyang dari samping.

“Reuni.”

“Gak, sejak kapan juga pernah ikut. Lagian, gue Cuma kenal lo berdua. Udah 10 tahun juga, udah pada lupa juga lah.” Jawab Renjun sambil memejamkan mata. Mulai mengantuk.

“Kan, ada tuh satu lagi yang lo kenal.” Ucap Yangyang lagi.

“Gak ada tuh.”

“Ada.” Kata Yangyang lagi.

“Gak ada, siapa sih?” Renjun bangkit, menatap ke Felix, Felix hanya mengedikkan bahunya. “Hyunjin? Hyunjin ‘kan satu SMP sih, bukan SMA.”

“Jeno.” Balas Yangyang. Renjun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, malas terlibat percakapan ini.

“Gue gak kenal Jeno.” Ucap Renjun pendek.

“Kan klien lo.”

“Gue gak ketemu klien di luar jam kantor.”

“Yaudah, dia ‘kan tetangga lo dulu.”

“Emang, tapi tetap gak kenal.” Jawab Renjun lagi.

“Ya, kenalan lah biar kenal?”

“Males, kenal lo berdua aja energi gue gak cukup. Gak perlu nambah.”

“Lo gak kenal, tapi naksir. Keren banget, asli.” Kata Yangyang tiba-tiba dan tidak nyambung.

“Siapa?” Tanya Renjun.

“Lo.” Jawab Yangyang.

“Maksud gue, naksir siapa.” _I’m so done with him. Hhh._ Pikir Renjun.

“Jeno.”

“Siapa yang naksir sih?” Kata Renjun lagi, malas sudah menanggapi.

“Lo. Naksir. Jeno.”

“Siapa sih yang naksir dia? Lo tuh menyimpulkan dari mana, sih?” Tanya Renjun agak kesal.

“Terus kalo gak naksir, ngapain lo bilang _universe is cruel_ waktu lo ketemu dia?” serang Yangyang.

“Lo ‘kan tau sendiri, gue gak suka ketemu orang yang gue tau di waktu yang tidak direncanakan.”

“Oke deh, terserah.” Jawab Yangyang menyerah. Tidak akan menang melawan Renjun.

Felix hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Lucu sekali mereka. Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu, “Jun, Lo tau _quote_ ini gak? ‘Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau warna bola matanya.’ Cocok tuh sama lo.” Ucap Felix pada Renjun sambil menahan tawa

Renjun memukul bahu Felix keras. “Heh! Lo kok jadi ikut-ikutan Yangyang? Siapa sih, yang naksir dia. Astaga. Pusing gue.” Renjun menunduk memegang kepalanya.

Keduanya temannya tertawa melihat tingkah Renjun. Susah sekali membuat Renjun mengaku rupanya.

“Lo merhatiin dia dari SD, Jun. Waktu SMA, Felix cerita dekat sama Hyunjin yang temannya Jeno, Lo _excited_ banget dengarnya. Lebih _excited_ dari pada dulu lo dideketin sama Eric.” Pancing Yangyang.

“Gue ngeliat dia pas SD karena dia main bola di depan rumah gue, sama Chenle. Mustahil gak ngeliat, kali. Terus, Hyunjin kan teman kita berdua pas SMP, ya _excited_ lah tau Hyunjin naksir teman gue.” Elak Renjun lagi.

“Yaudah kalo gak naksir, gak usah nge gas dong! Ayo Lix, balik. Ngantuk ntar lo di jalan. Bye.” Ucap Yangyang sambil menyeret Felix. Yang diseret berpamitan pada Renjun dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Sepeninggal temannya, Renjun menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya bersiap tidur. Renjun berbaring di kasurnya, melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Benar. Kenal aja gak, gimana bisa naksir. _Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau warna bola matanya._ Gila. Felix udah gila. Jatuh cinta apanya. Gila.

“Lama-lama bisa ikutan gila.”

Renjun menutup matanya dan tidur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on cc if you have any theory! https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly


	5. Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I come again HAHAHA. its kinda long....about 2.2k, i guess???? but yha. ENJOY

Jeno membuka pesan dari Renjun saat sedang merapikan _sketch_ akhir sebelum diserahkan pada atasannya. Jeno tersenyum membaca pesannya. Renjun benar-benar serius menganggapnya sebagai klien dan ini cukup lucu. Saat pertama kali Jeno ditunjuk menjadi Project Manager oleh atasan, Jeno sudah tau akan menghubungi _Law Firm_ tempat Renjun bekerja karena mengenal Jaehyun sebagai _Managing Partner_ di _Law Firm_ tersebut . Tapi, Jeno sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Renjun yang akan bekerja dengannya. Bahkan, jujur saja, Jeno tidak menyangka akan bertemu Renjun.

Jeno menduga bahwa proyek ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan karena didukung oleh orang yang sudah ia kenal (re: Jaehyun). Tapi ternyata bukan Jaehyun yang akan bekerja dengannya, melainkan Renjun. Tapi harusnya tidak jadi masalah. Karena menurut Jaehyun, proyek milik Jeno adalah spesialisasinya Renjun. Tentu saja Jeno akan mempercayai hal tersebut. _Toh,_ saat pertemuan pertama mereka berdua, Renjun benar-benar professional, teliti dan mampu menyampaikan informasi dengan mudah dipahami karena Jeno buta sekali dengan istilah hukum.

Pertemuan pertama tersebut membuat Jeno terheran saat membuka pesan dari Renjun sore ini. Ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka sejak 3 (tiga) hari yang lalu bertemu di kantor Jeno. Jeno heran dan lumayan kaget saat Renjun mengirimkan pesan dengan sangat formal dan bahasa yang baku. Padahal, saat bertemu, Jeno sudah berbicara dengan _lo-gue_ diluar pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan. Tapi, Renjun masih saja mengirim pesan dengan formal padanya. Jeno berpendapat, bahwa hal tersebut tidak diperlukan mengingat mereka seumuran. Tapi Jeno maklum, karena mungkin ini masih ranah pekerjaan, pikirnya.

Saat mengetikkan balasan untuk Renjun, Jisung datang menghampirinya.

“Kak, di _E-mail_ proyek ada pesan dari Kak Renjun. Kayaknya sih _summary_ kontrak. Gue belom baca _sih_ , baru gue buka aja. Mau lo, atau gue yang ngehubungin kak Renjun?” Ucap Jisung, sembari duduk di kursi samping Jeno.

“Renjun nge _chat_ gue kok, ini. Dia ngajak ketemu sih, buat ngejelasin yang dia kirim. Gue mikirnya _sih,_ biar anak-anak pada ngerti juga, gue ajak anak-anak sekalian, menurut lo gimana?” Tanya Jeno.

“Ya, gak papa. Perlu juga sih, biar hati-hati dan _aware_ pas kerja.” Jawab Jisung setuju.

“Oke. Kalo gitu, sekalian besok kita rapat, sekalian janjian sama anak-anak waktu ketemu Renjun aja. Gue kabarin dia besok lagi berarti.” Hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jisung, Jisung sudah fokus melihat layar ponselnya.

“ _Btw_ Ji,” Jisung hanya bergumam, tanda masih mendengarkan Jeno, ”Renjun pas ngobrol sama lo kemarin, kaku?”

Jisung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Jeno, “Kok tiba-tiba bahas kak Renjun?” Tanya Jisung heran.

“Kan, barusan dia nge _chat_ gue.”

“Oh, kemarin _sih,_ _pake_ saya-kamu. Gue bahkan manggil dia Bapak.”

“Gila, gue kan udah bilang, Kak Jaehyun teman gue. Sekalipun lo gak kenal Kak Jaehyun juga, ataupun gak tau Renjun yang bakal datang, masa lo gak bisa kira-kira buat manggil orang ‘Bapak’?” omel Jeno pada Jisung.

“Ya mana kepikiran sih kak. Gue lari turun tangga dari lantai 12 ke lantai 4 loh, kalo lo mau tau.” Elak Jisung. Jeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Jisung berucap lagi, “Kenapa tuh, lo nanya-nanya kak Renjun kaku apa gak ke gue? Ngerasa dispesialin lo?”

Jeno hanya memberikan Jisung ekspresi heran pada Jisung. Heran pada pertanyaannya. Jeno memilih tidak menjawab, tidak penting.

“Kak Renjun tapi keliatan gak asing. Gue kayak pernah liat. Tapi gak tau deh. Otak gue kayak ikan koi soalnya.” Ucap Jisung tiba-tiba.

Gantian, Jeno yang menoleh padanya. “Renjun sama gue satu SMA.”

“Iya udah tau, gak usah pamer.” Ucap Jisung santai.

Jeno hanya berdecak, membereskan mejanya dan berdiri dari kursinya, bersiap pergi.

“Gue balik duluan. Matiin lampu, jangan lupa. Besok rapat, juga jangan lupa.” Pamit Jeno. Jisung hanya mendengarkan tanpa respon.

Jeno keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan kearah lift yang akan membawanya turun ke parkiran. Memasuki mobil _SUV_ Hyundai miliknya, Jeno melintasi jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

**

Memasuki tempat tinggalnya, Jeno disambut oleh televisi yang menyala di ruang tamu. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa.

“Tumben lo udah di rumah, Jen?” Sapa Jaemin, _roommate_ Jeno.

Jeno terbiasa pulang nyaris tengah malam atau lewat tengah malam saat hari kerja. Saat _weekend_ , Jeno hanya akan tidur seharian dan bangun pada sore hari untuk makan, ke _gym_ atau bersepeda bersama Jaemin. Bertemu Jaemin saat di hari Kamis, jam 6 sore, merupakan hal yang sangat tidak biasa untuk keduanya.

“Mau main Futsal ntar malem. Ada bos gue ikut main, jadi pada disuruh ikut.” Jawab Jeno sembari melepas sepatunya.

“Jam berapa?”

“Jam 9.”

“Kalo gitu, makan bareng gue ya. Bosen gue makan sama Haechan terus.” Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jeno yang akan memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi.

Jeno keluar kamar setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian santai, celana _training_ hitam dan kaos hitam. Jaemin terlihat di depan pintu, sepertinya mengambil pesanannya. Saat Jeno melangkah menuju meja makan, Haechan terlihat sedang mengambil minum dan melambai kearahnya.

“Lo ngapain mandi, ‘kan ntar lo keringatan lagi?” Tanya Jaemin membawa makanannya ke meja makan.

“Lo ngapain makan, ‘kan lo pasti mati?” Bukan Jeno yang menjawab, Haechan. Jaemin hanya melirik Haechan.

Jeno tersenyum, “Terakhir kali kita makan bareng, pas libur Tahun Baru China, ya? Aneh banget, udah lama gak liat lo berdua dalam satu ruangan.” Kata Jeno.

“Lebay lo, Jen. Tanggal 20 kemarin ‘kan kita ketemu, pas ulang tahun Hyunjin.” Kata Haechan.

“Gue datang kan, cuma jadi supir. Lo berdua mabuk banget _sampe_ pingsan.” Jawab Jeno.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol sambil makan. Jeno, Haechan,dan Jaemin bersahabat sejak SMA. Mereka berada di kelas yang sama hanya saat kelas satu, namun mereka bersahabat hingga sekarang. Mereka bertiga pun mengambil tempat kuliah yang sama walaupun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Jeno mengambil jurusan teknik sipil, Jaemin mengambil jurusan Psikologi dan Haechan masuk jurusan Seni Musik. Tempat tinggal mereka sekarang pun berdekatan, dengan Haechan yang satu gedung apartemen namun berbeda lantai dengan keduanya. Haechan tinggal bersama sepupunya, Johnny.

“Omong-omong ulang tahun, bulan ini ‘kan lo _ultah_ , Jen. Ada Reuni juga tuh, tanggal 20. Sekalian aja, kita cuti seminggu. Udah lama ‘kan gak pada balik?” Usul Haechan.

“Boleh, tuh. Orangtua gue lagi di Incheon, ntar pada nginep di rumah gue aja pas _party-_ nya Jeno.” Tanggap Jaemin.

“Gue belom bilang apa-apa udah mutusin _party_ aja.”

“Kan tahun lalu lo sama mantan lo, Jen. _‘FANCY DINNER’_ , terus gue sama Jaemin cuma kebagian _soju_ 1 kotak. Masa tahun ini, gak _party_ juga? Lo kan pegang proyek 100T! Jangan pelit-pelit, lah!” Protes Haechan padanya.

“Lo tiap hari udah kerja kayak kelelawar gitu, _you have to_ _give yourself reward,_ Jen. Kapan lagi _party,_ mumpung lo lagi, _single_ juga. Lo kalo udah punya pacar lagi, ribet soalnya.” Tambah Jaemin.

Jeno hanya tertawa mendengarnya, “Bukan gue gak mau, tapi gak bisa. Proyeknya gak bisa ditinggal, serius.”

Haechan sudah akan membantah saat Jeno mulai berbicara lagi, ” _Deadline_ nya cuma 6 bulan, dan kayak yang lo bilang, nilai proyeknya besar banget. Jadi anak-anak _under pressure_ banget. Kalo gue tinggal cuti, _chaos_ pasti. _I’ll pay_ pas lo berdua balik kesini lagi, deh. Tapi _weekend_.” Haechan dan Jaemin hanya mengangguk. Tumben banget nurut, pikirnya.

“Jadi, lo gak ikut reuni?” Jeno hanya menggeleng.

Percakapan mereka berhenti setelah selesai makan. Haechan kembali ke unitnya, Jaemin memasuki kamarnya, dan Jeno di dapur sendirian sedang mencuci piring.

**

“Jen!” Panggil seseorang saat Jeno akan memasuki mobilnya untuk pulang. Futsalnya sudah selesai omong-omong, Jeno menoleh pada asal suara.

“Kak Jae! _Sorry,_ tadi gak sempat nyapa. Pas _nyampe,_ langsung disuruh mulai sama Kak Doyoung.” Jawab Jeno.

“HAHAHA, Kak Doyoung diluar kantor masih galak juga emangnya?” Tanya Jaehyun, keduanya sekarang mengobrol sambil duduk di dekat parkiran.

“Enggak sih, Cuma sungkan aja. Kak Doyoung gak galak kok kak, dia cuma _strict_ banget kalo urusan kerjaan.”

Hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jaehyun, dan dilanjutkan, “Lo gak ikut minum? Pada pergi tuh, ke restoran sebelah, ditraktir bos lo.”

“Enggak kak, besok gue ada rapat juga. Baru jam segini, lumayan gue bisa tidur _sampe_ pagi. Lo gak ikut, kak?”

Jaehyun tertawa lagi, “Ikut, tapi sebelom kesana, gue mau menyampaikan salam dari Renjun dulu ke lo.”

Jeno menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan heran, yang dibalas Jaehyun dengan tawa, Jeno makin heran, Jaehyun kenapa tertawa terus? “Dia salam, katanya, kalo bisa lo ngabarin kalo telat atau, jangan _slowrespond_ banget kalo dihubungi.” Jeno sudah akan menjawab saat Jaehyun memotong lagi, “Jangan dianggap serius banget, anaknya ngerti keadaan klien kok. Itu tadi gue iseng Tanya ke dia, mau titip salam gak ke lo, terus gue iseng _nyampein_ juga ke lo.” Jaehyun masih tertawa saja.

Jeno jadi bingung menanggapinya.

**

Jeno mengabari Renjun kembali waktu untuk pertemuan kembali pada pukul 10.00 saat sedang melangsungkan rapat dengan timnya. Timnya sepakat bisa dilangsungkan sore ini selama 2 jam sebelum pulang kerja dan bisa dilanjutkan kembali apabila tidak selesai pada jam yang sama. Jeno langsung mengabari Renjun saat itu juga, yang tidak disangka Jeno akan disanggupi oleh Renjun sangat cepat. Pantas saja Renjun terlihat agak kesal padanya yang _slow-respond_ , ternyata dia membalas pesan dengan sangat cepat.

Rapat hari ini merupakan pemaparan _progress report_ masing-masing divisi yang sudah bekerja selama dua minggu sejak proyek ini dimulai. Belum banyak yang dapat dilakukan, karena kontrak bahkan belum ditandatangani, sehingga dana proyek belum keluar. Yang dapat timnya lakukan hanyalah mengajukan dana perusahaan terlebih dahulu, _site survey_ , melakukan _sketch_ awal, dan riset. Maka dari itu, rapat hari ini dapat selesai sebelum jam makan siang, dan Jeno dapat makan siang tanpa gangguan.

Menu makan siang hari ini di kantornya adalah salah satu menu kesukaan Jeno. Sup rumput laut dengan daging. Rindu dengan masakan ibunya masih bisa ia kendalikan dengan hadirnya makanan ini. Walaupun rasanya tidak mirip, _sih_. Tapi cukup enak. Rasanya, Jeno merasa tidak bisa lebih senang lagi dari ini. Ia bisa olahraga tadi malam, lalu tidur 8 jam hingga pagi. Bangun dibuatkan sarapan oleh Jaemin yang sedang berbaik hati, rapatnya berjalan tanpa molor, dan juga menu makan siang yang enak.

Jeno kembali keruangan setelah makan siang dan mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi. Jarinya meluncur pada aplikasi Instagram, iseng melihat aktivitas teman-temannya. Jarinya berhenti pada nama yang akhir-akhir ini muncul dihidupnya.

_HuangR__

Jeno membuka _story_ milik Renjun, Renjun membagikan lagu yang sedang didengarkan; _The 1975, Sincerity is Scary_. Lalu Jeno beralih membuka profil Renjun. Tidak banyak yang diunggah Renjun, hanya ada beberapa potret diri, langit, dan juga kucing berbulu kuning. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja, Jeno heran. Ternyata selama ini…mereka saling-mengikuti di aplikasi ini? Kenapa Jeno tidak pernah sadar? Bahkan rasanya, baru kali ini ia melihat akun milik Renjun ada pada halaman akunnya. Apakah selama ini, Renjun menyembunyikan akun Jeno dari aktivitas akunnya? Tapi, untuk apa juga. Mereka tidak pernah punya masalah. Jeno tidak ambil pusing dan meletakkan ponselnya untuk kembali bekerja.

**

Kesenangannya memang berakhir pada jam makan siang tadi. Saat akan bersiap dengan timnya menunggu kedatangan Renjun, timnya melakukan _games_ dan bertaruh yang kalah akan membelikan kopi untuk satu tim. Dan kesialan tersebut menghampiri Jeno. Jeno menebak jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalan mereka untuk menguras dompetnya. Tapi Jeno tetap pergi ke kedai kopi di samping gedung kantornya. Sendirian. Saat di dalam lift, Jeno iseng mengirimkan pesan pada Renjun mengenai kopi apa yang Renjun senangi, yang tidak disangka Jeno, dibalas oleh Renjun dengan cepat. _Caffé latte_. _Thank you._

Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat pesan Renjun. Jujur saja, bertemu Renjun banyak membuatnya berfikir dan terheran. Padahal Jeno baru sekali bertemu dengannya dan hanya beberapa kali mengirim pesan mengenai pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang special tentu saja.

Jeno memasuki café tersebut dan langsung memesan pesanan teman-temannya dan juga Renjun. Pesanannya selesai tidak lama, karena café cukup sepi. Saat keluar dari café tersebut, Jeno dikagetkan dengan pandangan dihadapannya. Seorang lelaki, sedang menunduk, dan membuka tas ransel miliknya. Jeno berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan kertas dan menaruhnya di trotoar, mengeluarkan sebuah toples dari tasnya. Jeno heran, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut. Sampai Jeno melihat kucing yang menghampiri lelaki itu. Toplesnya berisi makanan kucing rupanya. Lelaki itu memberikan makanan pada dua kucing di hadapannya dengan senang sekali. Sesekali mengelus kepala kucing dan tertawa. Jeno rasanya…. _dumbstruck_. Jeno hanya diam melihat pemandangan ini.

Sampai suara lelaki tersebut, memanggil namanya. “Ng..Jeno, minggir. Itu truknya mau parkir.” Jeno berpindah dari posisinya. Mengedip beberapa kali mengembalikan kesadarannya.

“ _Thankyou,_ Jun.” Ya, itu Renjun. Renjun hanya mengangguk.

Renjun bangkit dari jongkoknya, dan menggunakan _hand sanitizer_ pada tangannya, Jeno masih memperhatikan omong-omong.

“Ng..mau dibantuin bawa? Kayaknya, keberatan ya?” ucap Renjun lagi.

Jeno menyerahkan satu bungkusan kopi pada Renjun, dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Jeno. Rasa-rasanya jiwanya sempat hilang tadi, dan mulai kembali pada tubuhnya tiap langkah menuju ruang pertemuan. Keduanya berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Jeno yang masih setengah sadar bingung untuk memulai percakapan dan Renjun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengajaknya bicara. Sehingga, mereka hanya diam sampai ruang pertemuan. Bahkan sampai pertemuan selesai.

**

“Karena belum pada jadi agak lama ya pembahasannya, tapi gak papa. Nanti sebelum pertemuan lanjutan, bisa dibaca dulu. Jadi, waktu kita bahas bisa lebih gampang dan jadi bisa cepat selesai.” Ucap Renjun.

Pertemuan kemudian diakhiri dan teman-temannya mulai meninggalkan ruang pertemuan membawa tas masing-masing untuk pulang.

“Kak Renjun, saya duluan ya, makasih hari ini!” Pamit Jisung pada Renjun yang sedang beres-beres. Hanya dibalas senyum kecil oleh Renjun.

Jeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kemudian memutuskan membuka suara, “Jun, _thank you_ _for today. We’re really getting help from you_. _We have no clue_ _all about these details from contract if its not from you. Really Thankyou._ ” (Jun, makasih buat hari ini. Kami benar-benar terbantu sama kamu. Kita beneran gak tau detail kecil dari kontrak ini kalo gak dari kamu. Makasih banget.)

Lagi-lagi Renjun hanya tersenyum kecil, “Kan emang kerjaan saya, santai aja.”

“Kalo emang kerjaan lo dan santai aja, boleh gak usah formal-formal ke gue?” Tanya Jeno langsung.

Renjun terlihat agak kaget, “Maksud saya, itu soal tugas saya. Kalo soal cara ngomong saya yang formal, menurut saya itu juga karena ini emang kerjaan, jadi menurut saya wajar kalo formal.”

“Maksud gue, juga bukan kerjaan. Ini kita kan udah gak kerja, santai aja ke gue kali.” Kata Jeno.

“Saya yang gak bisa santai, maaf. Maaf kalo bikin, gak nyaman.” Ucap Renjun.

“Kenapa jadi minta maaf? Oke…santai aja. Terserah lo nyamannya gimana aja.” Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Renjun.

Jeno yang sudah selesai berberes dan memperhatikan Renjun yang akan bangkit dari kursinya untuk pulang, dengan _impulsive_ mengatakan, “Jun, mau makan malem bareng, gak?”

Renjun hanya menatapnya tanpa eskpresi. _Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....its kinda slow-burn i think??? honestly, i really like that kind of fic HAHAHA. slow-burn, angst WKKWK. one of my mutual pernah nge dare buat bikin fic 200k, with slowburn and angst. becanda sih, tapi aku tertantang HAHAHAHA.   
> aku nulis banyak ngasi details itu sebenernya buat nyusun puzzle....ntar pas mau end jadi bisa kaya yang "OOOH TERNYATA BEGINI" gituuuu semoga gak sulit ya <3   
> mungkin bakal end di chapt 10???? so its half journey to go.   
> AND VISIT ME, GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHT ON MY CC https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly


	6. Next Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just got feedback from my friend, and im wondering if you guys feel the same.....SO I GIVE YOU THIS WORD TERM IN CASE YOU GUYS LOST LIKE MY FRIEND <3<3<3 But, You can skip if you want. ENJOY
> 
> Renjun is A Lawyer-Konsultan Hukum yang kerjanya di Corporate Law Firm. Jabatannya Associate Lawyer, sementara Jaehyun ini atasannya Renjun, Managing Partner.
> 
> Jeno, Project Manager di Perusahaan Kontraktor, ini maksud aku adalah, perusahaan yang bikin gedung-gedung gitu. Doyoung, atasannya Jeno, Supervisor.
> 
> Jadi tuh, Proyek 100T ini proyeknya Jeno dan tim, mereka bakal bikin gedung dengan dana segitu. Jeno dan tim yang bakal ngurus ini nanti gedungnya dibangun kaya apa, saluran airnya gimana, listriknya gimana, sampe design interiornya juga. Mereka juga yang ngurus uang 100T itu gimana bisa bangun gedung, sekaligus nyari tukang bangunan nya juga. So their handle all about construction. Makanya namanya ‘kontrak konstruksi’. 
> 
> Kontrak konstruksi ini perjanjian yang dibuat sama tim jeno dengan klien yang mau bangun gedung (yang punya uang). Dalam hal ini, Pemerintah. Jadi, karena ini kliennya pemerintah, kan pake uang Negara, jadi kontraknya biasanya banyak detail yang sulit apalagi bagi Jeno dan tim yang udah pasti gak ngerti terms hukum. Makanya, Jeno minta bantuan ke Law Firm Renjun. Dan Renjun, jadi lawyernya tim jeno. 20M itu bayarannya yang bakal Renjun dapet nantinya. Makanya, bagi Renjun, Jeno itu klien.

Jaemin pernah bilang pada Jeno bahwa Jeno kelewat ramah. Sejak SMA, Jeno akan menyanggupi ajakan _dates_ dari orang-orang apabila punya waktu. Saat makan siang di kantin, Jeno bisa duduk bersama orang yang berbeda-beda. Ntah itu teman kelasnya, teman klub futsalnya ataupun orang-orang yang ingin dekat dengannya. Kepopuleran Jeno sejak masuk SMA tidak pudar sampai lulus. Bahkan saat sudah lulus. Laci dan lokernya tidak penuh dengan hadiah saat _Valentine Day_ atau hari ulangtahunnya. Tapi, selalu ada yang yang mengirimkannya sesuatu. Saat kelulusan pun, Jeno menerima banyak sekali hadiah dari teman seangkatan maupun adik tingkat.

Jaemin dan Haechan pernah memarahinya saat Jeno berpacaran kelas 1 dulu. Jaemin bertanya padanya, apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Siyeon atau hanya karena Siyeon yang dengan berani mendekatinya secara terang-terangan dan Jeno tidak enak menolak, saat itu Jeno hanya diam. Pertanyaan Jaemin ini ditujukan padanya lantaran sikap kelewat ramah Jeno. Ia memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Besoknya, Jeno bertanya pada Haechan dan dimarahi pula. Haechan bilang, Jeno baik tapi bodoh, karena tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Setelahnya, Jeno berusaha untuk benar-benar menyukai Siyeon, tapi….tidak bisa. Untung saja, tidak lama kemudian, Siyeon memutuskan hubungan mereka. Setelahnya, Jeno jadi agak trauma untuk berpacaran. Sehingga, sampai lulus SMA, Jeno tidak lagi berpacaran. Walaupun, tetap dekat dengan banyak orang.

Hal lain yang pernah membuat Haechan memarahinya adalah, kebiasaannya mengajak orang lain-yang bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya-makan bersama. Hal ini, yang sering membuat orang salah paham akan kebaikan Jeno. Banyak yang berpikir, Jeno ‘tertarik’, padahal Jeno hanya sangat-amat ramah. Seperti saat ini. Rasanya Jeno ingin Haechan datang memarahinya untuk kebiasaannya satu ini. Jeno rasa-rasanya tidak pernah menyesali kebiasaannya ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini, dengan Renjun yang hanya menatapnya, Jeno agak menyesal.

Renjun menunduk, Jeno rasanya ingin menarik lagi kata-katanya tadi-mengajak Renjun malam-, karena keadaan mereka saat ini menjadi sangat-amat canggung. Suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Apa hanya Jeno ya?

Renjun akhirnya buka suara,

“Ng…” Renjun agak terlihat ragu untuk berbicara, namun melanjutkan, “ _Sorry,_ saya udah ada janji hari ini.”

Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya, tensi kecanggungan mereka mulai berkurang. Jeno agaknya lega Renjun menolak, namun rasanya aneh juga. Tapi, akan lebih sulit kalau mereka harus canggung dan dalam keadaan Renjun yang tidak nyaman dengannya.

“Gak papa. Lagian gue ngajaknya dadakan, gak pake mikir.” Jawab Jeno, tersenyum padanya.

Renjun menatapnya, terlihat merasa bersalah sepertinya? “Ng… _next time,_ mungkin?” Renjun mengusulkan dengan ragu.

Jeno masih tersenyum, “Oke, _I’ll wait for the next time. I’ll pay.’’_

Renjun menghela napasnya, mengangguk, dan berbalik keluar.

“ _See you,_ Renjun.”

**

Jeno sepertinya benar-benar menantikan _‘next time’_ yang diucapkan Renjun. _Weekend_ jadi terasa sangat lama. Padahal ia menghabiskan _weekend_ sesuai kebiasaannya. Bahkan, ditambah menonton film dan minum _soju_ dengan Jaemin yang tidak memiliki _dates_. Jeno sudah pergi ke _gym,_ bersepada 20km, sudah membereskan kamarnya, namun waktu masih tidak habis juga. Padahal biasanya, ia baru saja bangun, makan, dan bersepeda tiba-tiba _weekend_ sudah berakhir. Jeno sudah lama tidak punya _dates_ omong-omong. Mungkin karena itu juga, jadi janjian ini terasa lama. Tapi…memangnya ini akan jadi _dates_?

Jeno tidak tahu mengapa rasanya ia sangat _excited_ untuk bertemu Renjun. Padahal ditiap pertemuan mereka-2 kali-, mereka canggung sekali. Bahkan, tidak bicara selain membicarakan pekerjaan. Mungkin karena mereka berdua teman, sehingga Jeno sangat _excited_ untuk bertemu dan _hangout_ dengan Renjun. Jeno menantikan dan berharap mereka akan segera lebih dekat agar kecanggungan dapat hilang diantara mereka. Karena itu, Jeno sangat menunggu datangnya jadwal pertemuan timnya dan Renjun sore ini.

Penantian Jeno sore ini tidak dapat terkabul rupanya. Bosnya meminta ia untuk _survey site_ dan mengecek tenaga bangunan yang akan mengerjakan proyek nantinya. Sehingga, ia tidak akan bertemu Renjun sore ini. Saat mendengar perintah dari bosnya tersebut, Jeno langsung menghubungi Renjun untuk menyediakan waktu terpisah sebagai pengganti ketiadaannya hari ini. Setidaknya walau bukan hari ini, ia masih bisa segera bertemu Renjun.

** Jeno **

Renjun, sore ini saya gak bisa ikut _meeting_ karena ada kerjaan lain. Kalo misal, yang hari ini udah selesai, saya bisa minta waktu lain buat ketemu?

** Renjun **

_Is typing……_

Orang ini…..cepat sekali membalas pesan.

** Renjun **

_Gak papa, sebisa kamu aja. Nanti kalo kamu luang, hubungi saya lagi aja._

** Jeno **

_Thankyou,_ Renjun.

** Renjun **

_No need to._

** Jeno **

Ini terpisah ya dari janjian kita waktu itu. Gak boleh digabung.

** Renjun **

_Janjian….?_

** Jeno **

Lo lupa, kalo janjiin makan bareng _next time_ jumat kemarin ke gue?

** Renjun **

_Oh._

** Renjun **

_Is typing_ ….

…

….

** Renjun **

Oke.

** Jeno **

_See you,_ Renjun.

_Read._

Jeno menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

**

Jeno kembali ke kantor lagi saat langit mulai gelap. Ruangan-ruangan di lantainya sudah gelap pertanda para pemilik sudah tidak ada di tempat. Karena _charger_ laptopnya tertinggal dan laptopnya mati ia terpaksa harus kembali ke kantor. Bosnya meminta hasil dinas keluarnya malam ini juga. Dari bosnya ini (Re: Kim Doyoung) pula Jeno menjadi gila kerja. Alhasil, Jeno kembali ke kantor, mengambil _charger_ dan berencana mengerjakan laporannya disuatu tempat, karena keadaan kantornya saat ini sangat _creepy_.

Jeno berjalan keluar dari gedung kantornya dan menuju café sebelah yang masih buka. Satu gelas _latte_ dingin sepertinya cocok untuknya saat ini. Saat akan memasuki café, Jeno melihat kucing yang sedang makan di trotoar. Telah ada kertas yang menjadi wadah makanan, seperti kapan hari. Jeno tersenyum melihatnya. Ada kemungkinan Renjun yang memberikan makanan tersebut, karena belum lama ini, ia melihat _group chat_ timnya yang berjanjian akan malam bersama karena _meeting_ telah selesai. Jeno mendorong pintu café, memesan _ice caffe latte_ , dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela. Menyalakan laptop, dan mulai mengerjakan laporannya.

Setelah hampir 2 jam berada di dalam café tersebut, Jeno sudah menghabiskan _latte_ nya sedari tadi dan laporannya telah selesai, Jeno mulai kelaparan. Sembari menngirimkan laporan kepada bosnya, Jeno mengirimkan pesan pula bertanya pada Jaemin, apakah ada yang bisa ia makan saat sampai di rumah. Jaemin menjawabnya dengan cepat, bahwa ia tidak pulang karena ada acara dengan rekan kerjanya. Yang artinya, tidak ada makanan. Jeno menghela napas, membereskan barangnya, dan keluar café menuju mobilnya.

Jeno memutuskan akan makan di restoran China yang cukup populer di daerah gedung apartemennya. Jeno memikirkan akan _jjampong_ dengan kuah yang pedas untuk menghilangkan kelaparannya malam ini. Tidak lama, Jeno sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Jeno bersyukur bahwa malam ini tidak ramai, mengingat biasanya tempat ini sangatlah ramai. Sehingga Jeno memutuskan untuk makan di tempat, tidak perlu repot cuci piring apabila makan ditempat, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pencarian tempat duduk strategis oleh Jeno.

“Jeno? Jeno bukan, sih?”

Jeno menoleh, agak berpikir, sebelum sempat mengingat nama orang yang menyapanya, orang tersebut kembali bersuara, “ _Bener,_ lo Jeno. Lo lupa ya sama gue? Yangyang ini, Jen. Dulu kita ‘kan, sering banget main basket bareng pas SMA. Parah banget lo.” Cecar Yangyang padanya.

Jeno akhirnya ingat. “ _Sorry,_ Yang. Ingat kok gue, tenang aja.” Ucap Jeno pada Yangyang sambil tersenyum.

“Lo kesini sendiri?” Tanya Yangyang.

“Iya, kebetulan dekat juga dari rumah dan gue sekalian pulang kerja. Lo?”

“Kalo gitu, mau bareng gue? Gue sama-“, sebuah suara memanggil Yangyang, “Yang, Lo belom gu-“ suaranya terhenti melihat kearah Yangyang dan Jeno.

Jeno dan Yangyang juga menoleh pada suara tersebut. Bibir Jeno tertarik keatas melihat orang tersebut. Renjun. Renjun hanya diam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Jen, lo bareng kita aja mau, gak? Sekalian lah, reuni berempat. Tapi kalo lo mau aja, sih. Gak maksa gue. Paling ntar pas lo makan, kita gosipin dari sini.”

Jeno jadi tertawa mendengarnya. “Gak papa emangnya? Gak ganggu?”

“Ganggu kalo lo minta bayarin. Ayo, udah bareng aja. Lo mau kita gosipin?” Yangyang menyeret Jeno ke meja mereka.

“Gak masalah, sih. Udah biasa juga gue digosipin.” Ucap Jeno bercanda dan pasrah diseret Yangyang.

“Iya, Pak. Jangan sombong gitu, dong.”

“Hey, Jun. Malah ketemu disini kita.” Sapa Jeno pada Renjun saat sampai dihadapannya. Senyumnya masih ada tentu saja.

“Lah, kalian aslinya mau ketemu berdua?” Tanya Yangyang pada keduanya.

“Enggak gitu, _meeting_ sama klien maksudnya.” Kali ini Renjun yang buka suara menjawab Yangyang. Jeno hanya memperhatikan Renjun. Renjun agak sedikit terlihat tidak nyaman?

“Oh, gue kira. Felix mana?” Tanya Yangyang

“Ke toilet. Pesan sana, _gih._ ” Ucap Renjun pada Yangyang.

“Lo sama Felix udah?” hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Renjun, “Oke, Lo mau apa, Jen? Gue pesenin sekalian.”

“Oh, _Thankyou_. _Jjampong_ aja satu, kuahnya yang pedas, _please_. Makasih, Yang.” Jeno mengakhirinya dengan senyum pada Yangyang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yangyang dan meninggalkan mereka—Jeno dan Renjun-di meja tersebut.

“Gue….ganggu acara kalian ya?” Tanya Jeno pada Renjun yang hanya menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Felix dan Yangyang belum kembali.

“Enggak kok, cuma makan malam biasa. Santai aja.”

“Lo habis _meeting_ sama anak-anak langsung kesini ya?”

“Kok..tau?”

Jeno tertawa kecil, “ _Well,_ Nebak aja sih, lo masih pake kemeja. Walaupun gue gak tau deh, apa lo di luar kantor masih tetap pake kemeja. Tapi, kayaknya masuk akal juga. Soalnya ini ‘kan lumayan deket dari kantor.” Renjun hanya mengangguk menanggapi, menunduk kembali pada ponselnya.

“Kan, udah beberapa jam yang lalu, Jun, beresnya? Kok lo masih belom pulang?” Tanya Jeno lagi.

“Oh, itu. Nungguin Yangyang-“

“Loh, Jeno ya?” kali ini Felix.

“Hai, Felix. Udah lama gak ketemu, ya.”

**

“Gitu, Jen. Gue sama Yangyang kantornya deket sini. Lo kalo butuh teman main, atau mau makan ginian lagi, telpon aja sih. Kita berdua _One Call Away._ Apalagi, kalo gratisan.” Jeno hanya tertawa mengangguk.

Setelah makanan sampai di Meja, keempatnya hanya fokus makan tanpa berbicara. Saat masing-masing mulai mengosongkan mangkuk, mereka baru mulai berbicara. Jeno, Felix dan Yangyang bertukar kabar masing-masing karnea sejak kelulusan tidak pernah bertemu. Jeno banyak tertawa malam ini. Bahkan melupakan bahwa ia cukup lelah karena harus menyetir dengan jarak jauh pulang dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Felix berbunyi, “Halo”

“Ha? Gimana kak?”

……

“Oke, aku balik. Bentar.” Felix mematikan ponselnya, kemudian menatap kearah Yangyang.

“Heh, gila. Kak Chan kekunci di kantor, _anjir_! Emang gak bisa dipercaya buat ngunci ya lo! Bisa-bisanya gak di cek dulu! Ayo, balik sekarang.” Kata Felix sambil menyeret Yangyang. Yangyang hanya melongo, kaget mendengarnya.

“Jen, Jun, kita balik, ya. Hati-hati di jalan lu, Jun.” pamit Felix pada keduanya. Keduanya hanya melihat Felix yang menyeret Yangyang sambil megomel. Ada-ada saja.

“Lo mau balik sekarang, Jun?” Tanya Jeno pada Renjun yang masih melihat kearah pintu keluar.

Jeno memperhatikan Renjun yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam. Tidak terlalu mengikuti obrolan mereka bertiga juga, hanya sesekali menjawab apabila ditanya. Apa mungkin lelah sepulang kerja ya? Sudah malam juga.

Renjun menoleh kearahnya, mengangguk, “Iya, kayaknya. Kamu balik duluan aja. Saya mau bayar makanannya dulu.” Ucap Renjun sambil melangkah ke kasir membawa tasnya. Jeno hanya mengangguk.

“Lupa kali ya dia, kalo gue juga mau bayar.” Jeno hanya tersenyum kecil.

Jeno mulai membereskan barangnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar pula, namun dihalangi Renjun, “Udah saya bayar sekalian. Gak bisa dipisah _bill_ nya.”

“Oke, gue ganti _next time_ kita makan bareng deh.”

Renjun terlihat berpikir, dan mengangguk kecil. “Saya balik duluan.”

“ _See you,_ Jun.” Jeno melangkah kekamar mandi sebelum pulang.

Saat akan membuka pintu mobilnya, lagi-lagi Jeno melihat pemandangan _ini_ lagi. Renjun yang sedang memberikan makanan pada kucing yang ditemuinya. Jeno menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan memilih bersandar pada badan mobil. Memperhatikan pria yang sedang jongkok tidak jauh dari tempat ia bersandar. Ekspresinya senang sekali melihat kucing-kucing dihadapannya makan. Mengelus kepala kucing tersebut, Renjun berpamitan, “Aku balik dulu ya. _Bye.”_

Renjun bangkit dan bertatapan dengan Jeno, Jeno tersenyum kearahnya. Renjun hanya mengangguk dan akan pergi saat Jeno bersuara lagi,

“Jun, gue anterin balik aja, gimana? Udah malem juga, taksi jarang lewat sini soalnya.”

“Saya bisa pesan pake aplikasi kok. Santai aja, kamu balik duluan.”

“Kemaleman ntar, Jun. soalnya ‘kan gak biasa ada yang lewat sini.”

Renjun diam, menimbang.

“Rumah kamu katanya gak jauh dari sini?” Tanya Renjun padanya.

“Iya, mau nginap di rumah gue aja?” Tanya Jeno, tersenyum miring pada Renjun. Jahil.

Renjun berkilah, “Gak gitu! Maksud saya, kalo kamu nganterin saya, kamu jadi makin jauh dari rumah. Saya ngerepotin nanti.”

“Rumah lo, jauh?”

“Setengah jam dari sini.”

“Pulang-Pergi Cuma sejam kok. Santai aja.”

“Gak usah. Saya pesan taksi aja, gak mau ngerepotin kamu.”

“Kalo gitu, karena lo tadi yang bayarin makan gue, gue bayarnya dengan nganterin lo balik deh. Bayaran buat gue traktir lo ‘ _next time’_ jadi gue antar lo pulang. Biar impas dan lo gak perlu ngerasa gak enak. Gimana?”

“Tetap ngerepotin kamu. Gak usah.”

“Gue nganterin lo, dan gue dapet janji ditraktir lo makan, kapan-kapan. Gimana?”

“Sama yang kamu bilang _‘next time’_ beda atau sama?” Jeno jadi tertawa. Kenapa mereka jadi itung-itungan gini sih? Tapi karena ini, ia jadi punya kesempatan lebih untuk _hangout_ dengan Renjun lagi.

“Gue sih, maunya beda. Kan gue jadi harus balik lagi kearah sini, tuh. Gimana? Mau kan?” tawar Jeno lagi.

Renjun masih menunduk dan berpikir. Menghela napas setelahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jeno. “Oke. Ayo.”

Senyum Jeno mengembang. Mengangguk dan masuk kemobil dengan diikuti Renjun.

Hanya terdengar suara Radio di dalam mobil. Mereka berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak Renjun masuk kemobil dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Jalanan diluar sudah cukup lenggang karena hampir tengah malam. Renjun hanya menatap keluar jendela disebelahnya. Jeno hanya fokus menyetir, walaupun sesekali melirik Renjun. Pria ini berkali-kali memperlihatkan bahwa ia seperti tidak nyaman bersamanya. Sepertinya, ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

“Jun,” Renjun menoleh padanya, “Lo gak suka ya sama gue? Lo…agak keliatan gak nyaman kalo sama gue. Apa perasaan gue aja?” Wajah Renjun terlihat panik saat Jeno meliriknya. Apa ia terlalu _to the point_ ya?

“Gak gitu kok. Saya ‘kan udah bilang, saya gak pernah ketemu klien di luar urusan kerjaan. Ini pertama kali buat saya. Jadi saya bingung mau bersikap gimana.” Jelas Renjun padanya.

Jeno mengangguk mengerti, “Lo selalu bisa _drop the formality_ ke gue. Dan, kayak yang udah gue bilang. Senyaman lo aja sama gue. Gue beneran santai aja kok, orangnya. Gue juga bisa bedain urusan kerjaan atau bukan. _Toh,_ gue juga gak mau kali, bahas kerjaan kalo udah bukan jamnya.”

Renjun terlihat mengangguk, “ _Sorry,_ kalo bikin kamu gak nyaman.”

Jeno tertawa.”Kenapa jadi lo yang _sorry_? Gue kali yang bilang _sorry,_ bikin lo gak nyaman.”

“Enggak, saya yang maaf. Harusnya saya-“

“Udah, pokoknya santai aja ke gue. Kalo lo gak nyaman, bilang ke gue ya?” Renjun hanya mengangguk lagi.

Jeno buka suara lagi, “ _Btw,_ lo sering ngasih kucing makan? Gue dua kali liat lo begitu soalnya.”

Renjun menunduk, namun terlihat sedang tersenyum. “Kalo lagi bawa, saya kasih. Tapi emang biasanya saya bawa di tas. Kebiasaan, karena saya punya kucing juga. Jadi, ya gitu. Gak tega soalnya liat kucing minta makan.”

“Lo punya kucing?”

“Punya.”

“Banyak?”

“Enggak kok. Cuma satu. Eh, itu rumah saya di perempatan depan. Yang ada di tiang listriknya.” Renjun menunjukkan rumahnya, dan Jeno melakukan sesuai intruksi.

“ _So….this is the end.”_ Ucap Jeno, tersenyum kearah Renjun.

“ _Thankyou_ , _I’ll pay you soon._ Kasih tau saya aja kamu bisanya kapan. Nanti saya luangkan waktu.”

“Wow, _Really? You really want to give me your spare time?_ ” ucap Jeno senang.

Renjun hanya mengangguk, “Saya pamit. Makasih sekali lagi, Hati-hati di jalan.” Ucap Renjun.

Jeno tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya menatap Renjun. Renjun menatap balik, tidak lama. Saat akan membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil, Jeno bersuara, “ _See you,_ Jun.”

Renjun turun dari mobil Jeno. Memasuki halaman rumahnya tanpa berbalik melihat Jeno yang masih belum beranjak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapt 3 times. Soooo IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND JUST ASK ME PLEASE <3 <3  
> VISIT ME ON CC PLSSSS  
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


	7. Hadiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about.....3.5k i guess????? But, ENJOY.
> 
> i really miss Jeno alot.......also these days i thinks ncts members keep getting sooo handsome. theyre normally handsome, but these days really..Especially Jaemin and Renjun....like i dont know someone who already handsome can get more handsome????? 
> 
> well, its out of topic, but, Really ENJOY.  
> Give me comment plzzz

Jeno sedang membaca rancangan keuangan proyek saat tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan rusuh.

“Kak,” suaranya menjeda, Jeno menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan Jisung yang sedang menunduk, menyandar pada pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari.

“Lift disini kenapa sering mati, sih? Kesel banget gue kudu naik-turun tangga.” Omel Jisung dan berjalan ke kursi di hadapan Jeno dengan langkah pelan.

“Sengaja kali. Biar lo bisa olahraga, bukannya malah main _kart rider._ ” Ucap Jeno masih membaca.

“ _Btw,_ gue udah gak main _kart rider._ Bosen. Eh, gue kesini mau ngabarin-“ ucapan Jisung berhenti karena Jeno masih fokus membaca sesuatu dan belum fokus padanya.

“-Oi kak. Liat gue dulu.” Ucap Jisung lagi sambil menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah Jeno. Akhirnya, Jeno menoleh padanya.

“Apa?”

“Revisian _design_ yang terakhir udah di _accept_ bos. Tumben kan?” Jeno hanya mengangguk. Membaca lagi.

“Lo kok gak _excited_?” Tanya Jisung padanya. 

Jeno melihat Jisung lagi, wajahnya datar, “Habis tanda-tangan kontrak ‘kan pasti direvisi lagi sama klien.”

Jisung menepuk jidatnya, tanda ia melupakan sesuatu. Jeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

“Yaudah kak, gitu aja. Lo makan yang _bener_ , kak. Lo kurusan banget. Gue pamit, mau ngurus izin.” Ucap Jisung sambil berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Sudah 10 hari berlalu sejak pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan Renjun berlalu. Jeno tidak menghubungi Renjun sama sekali terkait sesi _meeting_ terpisah mereka, maupun terkait ‘ _next time’_ yang Jeno tagihkan saat itu. Jeno sangat sibuk mengurus proyek dan timnya. Terlalu banyak _details_ yang harus dipastikan dan dikerjakan. Membuat waktu 24 jam sehari tidak cukup untuknya. Waktu tanda tangan kontrak akan dilaksanakan minggu ini dan masih ada _details_ kontrak yang belum ia pahami.

Pesan Renjun tiba disaat yang tepat, saat Jeno sedang memikirkan waktu untuk bertemu Renjun.

** Renjun **

_Maaf ganggu kalo lagi sibuk, saya cuma mastiin._

_Pertemuan buat tanda-tangan kontrak sama klien kamu Jum’at ini ‘kan?_

_Balasnya saat lagi gak sibuk aja._

_Terimakasih._

Jeno tersenyum pesannya, konsisten sekali Renjun bersikap formal padanya.

** Jeno **

Gak ganggu kok, walau benar emang saya lagi agak sibuk.

Terkait pertemuan benar, kamu datang ‘kan?

Saya lumayan takut, sih. Kalo gak bareng _lawyer._

** Renjun **

_Saya ikut. Makanya saya mastiin waktu._

** Jeno **

_Btw,_ saya masih butuh setengah penjelasan yang kapan hari saya lewatkan.

Minggu ini, sebelum Jum’at, bisa?

** Renjun **

_Bisa. Kamu bilang aja ada waktu kapan. Nanti saya samperin._

** Jeno **

Kalau sore ini bisa? Tapi, lewat jam kerja. Saya masih harus ada yang diselesaikan sampe selesai jam kerja.

** Renjun **

_Oke,_ _kabarin ke saya waktu dan tempatnya._ _Terimakasih._

Jeno tidak membalas lagi.

**

“Harusnya sih, kalo udah begini dan tim kamu sudah mengerti konsekuensinya, udah oke. Apalagi nanti kalo pihak kliennya gak tiba-tiba minta kontraknya berubah, semuanya oke-oke aja. Tapi ya itu sih, susahnya. Bahkan, dikontrak tertulis kalo ada perubahan tuh ya tetap harus diikutin. Tapi nanti pas proses penanda-tanganannya saya bisa tanyakan, batasan jelas perubahan sampai mana, dan ada ganti-rugi gak kalau ada hal yang merugikan kita. Soalnya ‘kan tentang ini masih belum jelas.” Jelas Renjun pada Jeno.

“Susah sih, Jun kalo ganti-rugi. Soalnya ‘kan proyeknya udah ada nilainya, jadi mau direvisi gimanapun, nilai proyeknya pasti gak bakal naik juga walaupun kita rugi.”

“Oke, tapi tetap mau diomongin gak? Kalo gak, ya gak papa. Saya hanya akan bertanya tentang batasan perubahan aja.”

“Ya, boleh juga.”

“Oke, ini udah beres sih. Kamu masih ada yang mau ditanyain?” Tanya Renjun.

“Cukup kok. Nanti saya bisa tanya lewat telpon kalo masih ada yang kurang.” Renjun mengangguk.

“Mau makan malam sekalian, Jun? Udah jam 7, sih. Restoran sebelah makanannya enak kok.” Tawar Jeno padanya, Renjun melirik jam ditangannya dan mengangguk.

Keduanya membereskan barang-barang di meja dan keluar dari café tempat mereka janjian. Memasuki restoran di samping café, memesan makanan untuk keduanya, dan memilih tempat duduk.

“Jujur, gue selalu deg-degan tiap ikut proyek apapun. Tapi yang ini…. _beyond_. Karena nilai kontrak dan waktunya kali, ya?” Ucap Jeno pada Renjun yang duduk di hadapannya. Sudah _mode_ teman dan bukan kerjaan.

“Mungkin. Saya dari dulu gak begitu suka sih kontrak konstruksi. Soalnya sisi pemerintahnya tuh seenaknya bikin perubahan. Kalo kita gak mau, mereka bisa seenaknya ganti kontraktor dan gak ngasih ganti rugi. Sedangkan kita, gak boleh ngerugiin mereka sedikitpun. Bisa-bisa kita digugat. Ya, walaupun sisi positifnya bayarannya banyak.” Renjun menanggapi.

Jeno…agak terpukau. Tidak menyangka Renjun akan berbicara sebanyak ini padanya, dan juga Renjun yang _passionate_ membicarakan perkerjaan dengannya.

“Lo udah sering megang kontrak begini?” tanya Jeno.

“Enggak kok, ini yang ketiga. Kontrak konstruksi kan biasanya bisa setahun-dua tahun lamanya. Jadi, ya gitu.”

“ _Lawyer_ gak boleh pegang lebih dari satu kontrak emangnya?”

“Boleh sih, cuma saya gak mau. Bebannya lumayan, dan sekantor emang gak ada yang suka. Jadi, saya bakal kerja sendirian. Makanya, lebih baik satu-satu aja diselesaikan.” Jeno mengangguk mengerti.

“Jujur, Jun. Waktu gue dapet proyek, gue langsung ngehubungin kak Jaehyun. Terus gue pikir, Kak Jaehyun yang bakal jadi _lawyer_.”

“Eh? _Sorry,_ kalo emang kamu maunya Kak Jaehyun.” Renjun memandangnya agak bersalah.

“Gak gitu kok, Jun, maksud gue. Gue senang banget malahan, bisa kerja bareng sama lo gini. Gak nyangka aja bakal ketemu lo lagi.”

“Sama.”

“ _Btw,_ keluarga lo, masih tinggal di Jeju?” tanya Jeno lagi.

“Ng…masih. Keluarga kamu, juga?”

“Iya. Eh, adik lo masih di Jeju juga? Gue baru ingat lo punya adik. Siapa namanya?”

“Chenle. Dia udah pindah ke Busan.”

“Adik lo di Busan kerja?”

“Iya. Dia bisnis restoran China disana dari kuliah.”

“Adik lo kuliah di Busan, juga? Kok gue gak tau ya…Udah lama juga sih gak ketemu dia. Udah lupa ya paling dia sama gue.”

Renjun hanya diam.

“Padahal gue kuliah di Busan juga, tapi gak pernah ketemu.”

“Busan ‘kan luas, wajar kok.”

“Nama Restorannya apa? Biar gue mampir deh, kalo gue ke Busan.”

“ _Jjang Jib.”_

“ _Noted._ Bakal gue samperin.” Renjun mengangguk menanggapi.

Jeno menikmati percakapan kecil mereka. Seperti bertemu teman lama rasanya. Percakapan hanya mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa ia pikirkan. Oh, mereka ‘kan memang teman lama. Baru bertemu lagi setelah 10 tahun lamanya. Jeno tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Hanya seperti… _update_ kehidupan dengan teman dekatnya. Walaupun temannya ini bersikap formal padanya, bagi ini Jeno ini tetap menyenangkan.

“Hobi lo apa, Jun?”

“Ng..Gak ada yang spesifik sih. Paling kadang-kadang gambar, atau kalo lagi keluar, sering foto pemandangan. Atau, keliling supermarket.”

“Keliling supermarket?”

“Aneh ya? Saya gak asik sih emang. Cuma kalo lagi butuh _healing_ , kadang saya keliling supermarket. Walaupun gak butuh apa-apa. Keliling, _window-shopping_ , bikin saya _relax,_ sih.”

“Oh ya? Bisa gue cobain, sih. Biasa gue kalo stress, paling cuma tidur.”

“Kamu…bukannya suka olahraga?”

“Oh iya. Kalo _weekend_ , gue kadang nge- _gym_ atau naik sepeda. Futsal kadang-kadang kalo ada yang ngajakin. Eh, gue kadang main sama Kak Jaehyun. Lo ikut dong, sesekali. Biar gue ada temannya. Soalnya rata-rata isinya temannya kak Jaehyun sama bos gue. Jadi, gue kadang mau lanjut makan bareng gak enak.”

“ _Sorry,_ saya gak suka olahraga. Lagian juga, biasanya malam. Kasian kucing saya sendirian di rumah.”

“Gue mau liat dong foto kucing lo! Di apartemen gue gak boleh pelihara hewan sih, sayang.” Jeno sangat antusias saat membahas kucing Renjun. Dia ingin punya peliharaan juga dari dulu.

Renjun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jeno, Jeno langsung mendekat kearah Renjun.

“Jun! Ini gemas banget, sih. _Short Hair_ , ‘kan? Gila, gemas banget, Jun.” Renjun membiarkan Jeno mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser foto serta video kucingnya yang lain.

“Gue tuh kadang kalo lagi butuh hiburan, suka nonton _Creamheroes_ , pas akunnya tutup gue sedih banget. Untung aja bikin akun baru.” Renjun hanya tersenyum melihat Jeno yang bercerita banyak tentang ia yang rajin menonton _channel_ kucing atau anjing sambil masih menggeser ponselnya melihat foto atau video kucing milik Renjun.

“Jun, serius, gemas banget. Gue boleh gak, kalo nganterin lo pulang, atau main kerumah lo gitu, liat kucing lo?” Jeno menatap ke Renjun dengan tatapan memohon.

Renjun jadi salah tingkah, bingung ditatap seperti itu. Renjun terlihat bingung mempertimbangkan permintaan Jeno, kemudian bersuara,

“Tapi, kucing saya galak sama orang baru.”

“Kalo gue sering ketempat lo ‘kan kucingnya jadi _familiar_ sama gue?”

“Ngapain juga, kamu sering-sering ke rumah saya?”

“Ngeliat kucing lo lah. Lo berharap gue mau ngapain emangnya?” Jeno tersenyum jahil kearah Renjun. Renjun agak malu.

“Gak gitu. Tapi, serius. Dia galak.”

“Kalo gue bawain makanan tiap hari juga, dia masih bakalan galak?”

“Dia juga gak mau makan, kalo yang ngasih dia gak kenal. Ini beneran. Saya gak bohong.”

“Udah pernah ada yang nyoba emangnya?”

“Dia gak pernah makan kalo saya bawa ke _vet_ , misalnya. Atau dia gak pernah muncul kalo ada tamu di rumah saya. Kalo pun ketemu, dia bakal galak.”

“Kan sama gue belom dicoba.”

“Ya, terserah kamu aja.”

“Gue boleh kerumah lo, berarti?”

“Iya.”

“Oke, kalo gitu ayo berangkat.”

“Hah?” Renjun terkaget dengan ajakan Jeno.

Mereka memang sudah selesai makan sejak tadi. Jeno mengajaknya mengobrol sejak tadi, menghabiskan makanannya sambil mengobrol. Ajakan Jeno memang dadakan tanpa pemikiran. Tapi rasa-rasanya, melihat foto dan video kucing Renjun tadi, Jeno tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Hari ini ia cukup lelah. Melihat foto dan video tadi tidak cukup mengisi energinya. Jeno butuh melihat atau memegang kucingnya langsung.

“Ayo, Jun. Lo bilang boleh tadi?”

“Iya, tapi saya gak bilang sekarang?”

“Kalo sekarang, emangnya gak boleh?”

“Gak gitu, cuma-“

“Kalo gak gitu, ayo.” Jeno mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kekasir untuk membayar makanan.

Renjun masih mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kenapa jadi melihat kucing dan kerumahnya? Perasaan tadi mereka hanya membahas hobi masing-masing. Saat Renjun akan membayar makanannya. Jeno bilang sudah dibayar dan nanti saja _split bill_ nya.

“Ayo, gue gak sabar mau ketemu kucing lo.” Jeno tersenyum senang. Matanya berbinar antusias.

**

“Kamu nanti cuci tangan sama cuci kaki dulu ya. Biar saya ambilin makanannya dia.” Ucap Renjun sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Jeno hanya mengangguk, berdebar tidak sabar melihat kucing.

Renjun membuka pintu rumahnya, dan suara kerincing terdengar mendekat ke pintu.

“Hey, _buddy_. Laper gak?” Sapa Renjun padanya sambil berjongkok.

Kucingnya mendeteksi keberadaan Jeno dan menampilkan ekspresi dan suara galak padanya. Jeno memundurkan badannya. Agak ngeri juga ternyata.

“Hey, gak boleh gitu. Sapa yang bener.” Ucap Renjun pada kucingnya lagi, “Kamu cuci tangan sama kaki dulu aja.” Ucap Renjun pada Jeno, Jeno hanya mengangguk.

Saat Jeno keluar dari kamar mandi, Renjun menyodorkan bungkusan makanan kucing padanya, Jeno hanya menatapnya bingung.

“Dia biasanya agak stress kalo ketemu orang baru, kasih ini aja. Soalnya dia gak mau makan barusan. Kalo ini biasanya dia mau. Saya cuci tangan dulu.”

Jeno berjalan keruang tamu. Melihat kucingnya berada di bawah meja, Jeno duduk di lantai berusaha meraih kucing tersebut.

“Hey, gemas. Ayo sini, gak lapar emangnya? Ayo makan.”

Kucingnya masih mengeluarkan suara galak pada Jeno, Jeno berjengit agak takut melihatnya. Waktu Renjun bilang kucingnya galak, ternyata kucingnya benar-benar galak. Perawakannya lucu sekali padahal. Tapi kenapa galak sekali begini? Padahal di video dan foto di ponsel Renjun dia hanya bertingkah menggemaskan.

“Masih gak mau ya?” Suara Renjun terdengar, Renjun kembali dengan kaus dan celana pendek baru kehadapan Jeno. Jeno hanya mengangguk.

Renjun mendekat padanya, ikut duduk di samping Jeno, menunduk meraih kucingnya dan menggendong kucing gembul tersebut. Dipelukan Renjun, kucingnya menyandarkan kepalanya mengikuti usapan Renjun. Manis sekali kelihatannya, perawakan galaknya jadi hilang. Saat Renjun berhenti mengusap, tatapan kucingnya kembali galak pada Jeno. Renjun memberikan kode pada Jeno untuk memberikan makanan di tangannya pada kucing tersebut. Awalnya, ditolak lagi. Jeno kembali diberikan geraman galak dari kucing tersebut, namun Renjun kembali mengusapnya dan Jeno mencoba lagi dan akhirnya diterima.

“Pelan-pelan aja, dia kalo makan lama soalnya.”

Pemandangan dihadapan Jeno luar biasa. Kucing yang sedang diusap-usap oleh Renjun sambil makan dan sesekali berhenti mengunyah untuk bernapas. Gemas sekali. Jeno rasanya tidak tahan. Maka, Jeno mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang bungkusan makanan untuk menyentuk kepala kucing tersebut. Kucingnya menggeram galak lagi saat disentuh Jeno.

“Elus lagi aja, pelan-pelan. Jangan takut.”

“Bakal digigit gak?” tanya Jeno masih takut-takut mengusap walau tangan satunya masih memegang makanan.

“Iya, tapi gak bakal dicakar kok. Udah saya potong kukunya.” Jeno berhenti mengusap kucingnya dan menarik tangannya.

“Jun, _are you serious_?” Renjun hanya tertawa menanggapi.

“Kan, saya udah bilang dia galak.” Jeno hanya fokus memberi makan kucingnya dengan hati-hati karena takut digigit.

Saat sudah habis, kucingnya mulai tenang menjilat sekitar mulut, dan kaki-kakinya satu-persatu. Jeno mengambil ponselnya dan merekam adegan jilat-menjilat tersebut kedalam ponselnya. Gemas sekali. Walau galak. Jeno masih memperhatikan kucing tesebut sampai ia berbaring dipangkuan Renjun meminta elusan lagi dari Renjun. Renjun dengan senang hati mengelusnya.

“Dia lagi manja. Kucing emang gitu, maunya dimanja dan dikasih _treats_. Dia gak galak, sih. Dia penakut sebenarnya. Cuma sok galak aja.”

“Tapi, dia gigit beneran gak?” Renjun tertawa lagi.

“Bener.” Renjun masih mengusap kepala dan leher kucingnya. Jeno masih memperhatikan. Rasanya, Jeno jadi ikutan mengantuk melihat kucing itu tertidur dipangkuan Renjun. Sebelum ngantuknya menyerang lebih banyak. Lebih baik Jeno pamit pulang.

“Jun, _thankyou for today_ ya. Gue seneng banget ketemu dia. Walaupun digalakkin.” Ucap Jeno pada Renjun, Renjun hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mereka duduk berdekatan sekali ternyata.

“Gue pamit, ya. Lo gak usah keluar, gue aja yang tutup pintunya. _Thankyou a lot today._ ”

“ _No need to._ Saya gak ngelakuin apapun kok.”

“ _Still, thankyou._ ” Mereka berdua hanya diam bertatapan.

Tangan Jeno spontan mengulur, menuju rambut Renjun, mengusapnya sekilas. Renjun terlihat terkejut karena aksi Jeno tersebut. Jeno pun terkejut atas tindakan spontannya. Menarik tangannya kembali, dan bangkit dari duduknya.

“Gue balik, Jun. _See you._ ” Renjun mengangguk menatapnya.

Jeno tertidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

**

Penandatanganan kontrak dengan klien Jeno berjalan lancar. Renjun dan Doyoung (Boss) ikut menemaninya. Renjun juga menanyakan _details_ penting yang dibutuhkan Jeno dan tim saat nanti mengeksekusi perjanjian keduanya. Tapi seperti kata Renjun, klien Jeno sangat seenaknya. Jangankan mengalah, diajak berdiskusi saja sulit. Renjun juga mencoba menegosiasikan keadaan agar tim Jeno tidak terlalu kesusahan atau merugi, yang kemudian diterima oleh klien Jeno walaupun dengan muka merengut. Dan tidak lupa pula diakhiri dengan “Tapi, kalo ternyata dimasa depan nanti, aturannya berubah, tetap harus diubah, walaupun perjanjiannya begitu.” Menyebalkan, bukan?

Hal menyebalkan ini dimulai sejak minggu pertama tim Jeno melakukan tugasnya sejak tandatangan kontrak. Bendahara timnya mengabari bahwa dana proyek yang harusnya dibayarkan pada _quarter_ pertama (ada 4 _quarter)_ masih belum diterima. Padahal dalam kontrak tertulis jelas dana akan dibayarkan setelah penandatanganan kontrak agar proyek dapat berjalan. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, Jeno langsung menghubungi bagian keuangan kliennya. Namun, tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Jeno memutuskan untuk menunggu dan melakukan pekerjaan lainnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Jeno mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa ada dokumen perizinan yang luput tim Jeno ajukan, sehingga dana belum dapat diberikan. Mendengarnya, Jeno langsung menghubungi Jisung yang selama ini mengurus perizinan yang diperlukan. Jawaban Jisung cukup membuatnya bingung.

“Kak, udah gue ajuin. Beneran. Bareng sama dokumen lain, di birokrasinya kali yang keselip.”

Jisung juga cukup sibuk membantu rekannya yang lain saat menjawab, sehingga Jeno tidak mendapat jawaban lebih dan memilih menemui birokrasi yang berkaitan. Sesampainya disana Jeno mendapat jawaban bahwa dokumennya memang terselip dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk bisa diproses. Dan akan membutuhkan proses lagi untuk diproses lagi bagian keuangan. Mendengarnya, kepala Jeno jadi pusing mendadak.

Dalam _group chat_ dengan timnya, sudah banyak hal-hal yang harus dibayarkan agar dapat menjalankan proyek. Namun, harus terhalang apabila adanya penundaan dana. Apabila diundur karena keterlambatan dana, maka kemudian ini tidak akan sesuai dengan _timeline_ pekerjaan yang telah Jeno buat dan estimasikan, sehingga akan ada kemungkinan proyeknya terlambat selesai dan harus membayar ganti rugi. Memikirkannya membuat Jeno tambah pusing. Ini sudah Jam 2 siang. Jeno belum makan siang, bahkan sarapannya hanya satu gigitan _chicken ciabatta_ milik Jaemin yang ia minta.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas dipikirannya satu nama yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, mencari kontaknya dan menekan tombol panggil.

“Jun, sibuk? Saya butuh bantuan.”

**

“Lain kali diperiksa dulu, kita staff birokrasi juga manusia. Bisa salah. Bisa menyelipkan dokumen. Kita kan sama-sama kerja, sama-sama ngerti dong.” Omel staff birokrasi pada Jeno sambil menyerahkan dokumen yang Jeno perlukan. Jeno tersenyum dan meminta maaf sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada staff tersebut

Panggilan Jeno pada Renjun sejam yang lalu berbuah hasil sesuai yang Jeno inginkan. Saat ini Jeno sedang berjalan ke kantor bagian keuangan membawa dokumen tersebut. Ketika sampai, Jeno melihat Renjun sedang mengobrol dengan ekspresi santai dengan staff disitu. Renjun menyadari kehadirannya dan menunjuk kursi disebelahnya dengan mata. Jeno mengangguk mengerti.

“Dokumennya nyelip di kantor bawah ya, Pak? Nanti coba saya ajukan untuk prioritas. Karena ini sudah sore, mungkin dana bisa cair besok atau paling lambat lusa.”

“Terimakasih banyak Pak bantuannya.” Renjun dan Jeno membungkuk hormat, tanda terimakasih pada staff tersebut yang kemudian ditanggapi dna berbalik untuk kembali bekerja.

Renjun dan Jeno bangkit keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jeno menghembuskan nafas. Lega sekali. Setidaknya 1-2 hari lebih baik ketimbang beberapa hari yang bisa mencapai minggu tanpa kepastian. Ini kejadian luar biasa. Walaupun Jeno sangat berterimakasih pada Renjun karena telah membantunya, Jeno cukup penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan Renjun sehingga bisa lancar begini. Belum Jeno buka suara, Renjun mendahuluinya dengan ucapan yang cukup mengejutkan saat turun dari lift gedung tersebut.

“Kamu sakit? Atau takut banget dana nya gak cair? Kamu pucat banget.”

Jeno agak kikuk. Wajahnya mungkin saat menyedihkan sampai Renjun bertanya seperti itu padanya. Jeno menggeleng.

“Enggak kok. Ya…takut sih. Cuma ini pucat kayaknya gara-gara belum makan siang aja. Santai, Jun.” Jeno tersenyum.

Renjun melirik jam pada pergelangan tangan kanannya dan berjalan keluar lift bersama Jeno.

“Mau ke café depan dulu? Saya takut kamu gak bisa nyetir balik, kamu pucat banget. keringetan juga, padahal disini dingin.” Ucap Renjun menunjuk keringat di pelipis Jeno. Menyadari Jeno menyentuh bagian tersebut dengan ujung lengan bajunya dan mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Renjun.

Keduanya berjalan menuju café sebrang yang cukup sepi. Sudah jam 4 sore, dan Jeno belum makan siang. Mengingat hal itu Jeno jadi lapar. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak begitu kepikiran tentang makan. Renjun mendorong pintu dihadapan mereka saat sampai dan langsung menuju konter untuk memesan. Jeno mengikutinya dan menyebutkan pesanannya pada Renjun. Saat diberikan anggukan, Jeno berjalan memilih tempat duduk untuk keduanya. Jeno merebahkan kepalanya dimeja saat sampai. Kepalanya butuh istirahat, perutnya lapar, badannya lelah. Ini masih minggu awal proyek, bahkan belum _weekend_. Harusnya ia mengambil cuti dan ikut reuni saja seperti ajakan Jaemin dan Haechan. Saat Jeno nyaris tertidur, kursi dihadapannya berderit kecil, tanda sang pelaku menariknya dengan hati-hati. Jeno mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang yang duduk di depannya.

“Jen, _sorry_. Makanannya abis semua disini. Tinggal minuman aja yang ada. Saya tadi mau _cancel_ aja buat cari café lain, tapi katanya gak bisa di _cancel_ , jadi… _Sorry, and enjoy your drink. i’ll pay._ ” Ucap Renjun sambil meletakkan minuman mereka berdua di meja, ekspresinya bersalah sekali.

“Santai aja, gak mati kok, Jun, kalo gak makan siang aja.” Jeno tersenyum kecil padanya.

Renjun telihat akan melakukan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu. Matanya berkeliaran dan sesekali menatap Jeno, Jeno mengamati pergerakan Renjun yang cukup lucu.

“Kenapa, Jun? Barang lo ada yang ketinggalan?”

“Enggak sih, tapi…”

“Tapi?”

Renjun diam, merogoh tas yang berada disamping kursinya, dan mengeluarkan kotak makan dari tas tersebut.

“Ini harusnya makan siang saya tadi. Tapi, hari ini, pas kamu telpon saya, saya baru selesai makan siang sama anak kantor, jadi ini gak saya makan. Ini bukan makanan sisa kok. Serius!” Jelas Renjun padanya.

Jeno agak kaget, karena Renjun yang sebegitu sungkan padanya dan juga kaget akan makanan yang hadir tiba-tiba disaat ia kelaparan.

“Jun, santai aja. Gue percaya kok itu bukan makanan sisa. Tapi serius gak papa gue makan?”

“Gak papa. Saya sungkan…soalnya itukan dari pagi, sekarang udah sore. Takutnya kamu gak mau.”

Jeno tertawa, “Jun, gue laper banget. Ini es batu di gelas kalo bisa bikin kenyang udah gue abisin sekalian sama yang di gelas lo. _I’m very grateful._ Lo gak usah sungkan. Gue yang makasih banget.” ucap Jeno tersenyum meyakinkan. Renjun mengangguk padanya.

Jeno membuka kotak makan tersebut, isinya terdapat 2 potong _sandwich_ segitiga ukuran sedang. Satu potong _sandwich_ cukup tebal, Jeno yakin bisa kenyang sampai besok jika memakan keduanya. Luaran _sandwich_ menggunakan roti gandum (yang merupakan kesukaan Jeno) terlihat juga ada keju, _smoked beef_ dan juga selada yang ditumpuk berlapis-lapis.

Jeno mengambil satu potong, “Gue makan, ya?” Renjun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Jeno makan.

“Enak, Jun. _Really, thankyou for today._ Lo beneran nyelametin gue hari ini. Gue gak tau lagi hari ini bakal gimana kalo gak ada lo.”

“Iya.”

Jeno melanjutkan makannya, benar-benar enak dan Jeno menikmatinya. Faktor lapar juga sih. Sambil makan Jeno bertanya proses nego yang tadi dilakukan Renjun sehingga dokumen Jeno bisa cepat diproses. Jeno tau kemampuan negosiasi Renjun sangat baik sehingga memang tepat Jeno melakukan panggilan pada Renjun siang tadi.

“Jun, beneran makasih banget. Bahkan kayaknya makasih aja gak cukup buat lo.”

“Gak usah makasih, anggep aja ini hadiah. Sekali seumur hidup.”

“Hadiah?”

“Tanggal 23 kan hari ini? Selamat ulang tahun, Jeno. Saya gak bisa kasih kamu apa-apa, tapi semoga bantuan saya hari ini berguna, dan juga saya doakan kamu sehat dan proyeknya lancar.” Ucap Renjun, diakhir, Renjun tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

Jeno berhenti mengunyah. Otaknya perlu memproses kejadian barusan. Ulangtahun? Jeno…tidak ingat hari ini ulangtahunnya. Kerjaannya banyak sekali, masalahnya juga ada, ia sempat _mental breakdown_ , dan tidak akan mungkin sempat memikirkan hal seperti ulangtahun. Ah, Jeno ingat. Teman-temannya kembali kekampung halaman untuk reuni beberapa hari lalu. Berarti memang benar hari ini hari ulangtahunnya.

“Jun…jujur gue gak inget. _Hectic_ banget belakangan. Lo inget begini…gue udah seneng banget gak perlu apa-apa lagi gue. Serius, makasih sekali lagi….dan tentu aja bantuan lo berguna buat gue.”

“Iya.”

Jeno terharu beneran. Harinya cukup buruk, perutnya lapar, kepalanya pusing sampai pucat. Renjun datang membereskan masalahnya, bahkan sampai masalah perut. Tidak tau harus membalas Renjun bagaimana lagi. Bahkan, ia dengan tidak malunya meminta sesuatu lagi padanya. Membereskan masalah hati. Yang hanya bisa dilbereskan oleh Renjun.

“Jun, gue boleh minta hadiah lagi? Kan lo bilang, gak bisa ngasih apa-apa. Tadi yang ini, beneran Cuma lo yang bisa bantu dan ngasih. Gimana?”

Renjun hanya diam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapt 4 times??? lately i read fics with depressing story so i kinda getting triggered HAHAHA BUT YEAH THANKYOU FOR REACHING THIS PART  
> VISIT ME ON CC PLSSSS  
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


	8. Jaemin dan Haechan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late as hell.  
> Im an ODP for Covid19 because my sister is the patient. We're both self quarantine at home. so i have to take care of her. but this is no excuse because i really lazy as hell HAHAHA. i read depressing fic sampe jadi gila kayanya WKWKWK but yha...
> 
> This chapts is 5,3k words. ada beberapa rentang waktu, kalo sekiranya gak jelas komen ajaa, i will explain.  
> Di chapt ini juga ad deskripsi tentang pakaian Jeno dan Renjun.  
> Jeno; Hoodie biru di teaser Season Greeting 2021, i tried to search for the name of colour, gatau deh bener apa enggak, kalo salah please let me know...  
> Renjun; outfit Renjun di Vlive Chill Dream at NCT DREAM 4th Anniversary.
> 
> and, I give you a little spoiler, as a trigger warning, there's scene of alcohol drink, drunk, and kiss under drunk. Im so sorry if you have to suffer from read this fic. i give you a sign kalo sekiranya kalian mau skip partnya, your mentalh health is priority. jangan dipaksa. kalo misal skip, komen aja, i will explain the brief of.
> 
> ITS SUCH A LONG NOTE, ENJOY

Jeno senang sekali. Hari ulang tahun yang awalnya bahkan tidak ia ingat, dan hampir berakhir buruk seharian, malah menjadi menyenangkan. Renjun membantunya, Renjun memberikan makanan disaat ia lapar, dan sekarang, Jeno sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Renjun untuk bertemu kucing milik Renjun. Benar, kucing. Jeno meminta hadiah yang hanya dikabulkan oleh Renjun, yaitu bertemu dengan kucingnya.

“ _Gimana, Jun? Gak mau, ya?”_ tanya Jeno lagi setelah Renjun hanya diam mendengar permintaan hadiah untuknya.

“ _Gak gitu, tapi…saya gak bisa ngapa-ngapain?”_

_“Bisa. Kan gue udah bilang, Cuma lo yang bisa bantuin. Kucingnya ‘kan ada di rumah lo.”_

_“Hah?”_

_“Boleh ‘kan, ketemu kucing lo lagi?”_

Percakapan itulah yang kemudian mengantarkan Jeno sampai di depan pintu rumah Renjun. Lagi. Renjun menuntun jalan mereka, memasukkan _passcode_ pada pintu, dan mendorong pintu di hadapannya. Jeno sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kucing milik Renjun. Saat sedang membuka sepatu, sebuah suara kemudian menginterupsi kegiatannya, Jeno otomatis menatap Renjun.

“Kak, lo gak beli makanan kan? Gue ma- LO PUNYA PACAR KAK?” sebuah suara kemudian diikuti dengan seorang lelaki yang muncul dari dapur dengan wajah terkejut melihat Renjun dan Jeno di depan pintu. Jeno hanya mematung.

“Jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik. Dia bukan pacarku.” Renjun terlihat santai, membereskan sepatunya ke rak terdekat dan mendekat kearah pemilik suara tadi. Jeno tersadar dan mengikuti kegiatan Renjun.

“Terus?”

“Lupa?” Renjun terlihat memiringkan kepala-bertanya, yang ditanya melihat kearah Jeno. Meneliti dari atas sampai kebawah, dan kembali ke wajahnya, menyipitkan mata. Kemudian matanya membesar diikuti mulutnya, menatap kembali ke Renjun. Renjun berlalu meninggalkan lelaki yang sedang terkejut tersebut.

“Kak Jeno?” Jeno hanya mengangguk kecil, agak takut-takut.

“Astaga….udah lama banget. Kakak pasti gak inget gue, ya?” lelaki tersebut mendekat kearah Jeno, Jeno masih diam di tempatnya, mencoba menebak lelaki di hadapannya ini.

“Chen..le?” tanya Jeno ragu.

Chenle mengangguk dan memeluk bahunya singkat, tanda akrab.

“Lo lupa beneran ya, kak? Wajar sih, kita terakhir ketemu pas SD.” Chenle mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah, kearah ruang tamu. Jeno jadi agak lupa niat kedatangannya kesini karena Chenle. Lagi-lagi reuni tidak terduga.

“Iya, pas gue lulus kita udah gak main bareng sih.” Jeno menanggapi Chenle. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam percakapan, _catch up_ kehidupan masing-masing. Tertawa bersama sesekali. Mudah bagi Jeno untuk kembali akrab dengan Chenle, walau hampir 2 dekade tidak bertemu. Benar-benar bertemu teman lama. Percakapan mereka kemudian terhenti saat Renjun kembali kehadapan Jeno dan Chenle dengan baju yang sudah terganti, sepertinya habis mandi.

“Kamu tadi bilang apa?” tanya Renjun pada Chenle.

“Yang mana?”

“Sebelum kamu teriak.”

“Oh, gue masak. Lo gak beli makanan ‘kan?” Renjun menggeleng menanggapi, Chenle menatap Jeno lagi, “Kak, makan malam disini aja mau, ‘kan?”, kemudian, seperti sadar akan sesuatu, Chenle melanjutkan, “Eh, apa emang udah niat begitu?” Chenle menatap Jeno dan Renjun bergantian.

“Niat apa?”

“Makan malam disini.”

“Gak juga. Jeno mau liat Didi. Mana anaknya? Di kamar gak ada.” Chenle tidak menanggapi Renjun dan Renjun pergi lagi dari hadapan Jeno dan Chenle.

“Kak, lo makan malam disini aja ya?” tanya Chenle lagi pada Jeno. Jeno mengangguk.

“Karena ditawarin, gue gak bakal nolak makanan gratis.” Jawab Jeno sambil tertawa kecil. Chenle ikut tersenyum kearahnya. Renjun masih belum kembali.

“Kalian kapan ketemu, kak?” tanya Chenle lagi.

“Sebulan yang lalu? Gue jadi klien-nya dia.”

“Oh, baru. Gue pikir udah lama. Kaget aja gue, kirain kalian udah ketemu lama tapi Renjun gak cerita ke gue. Kan udah lama tuh, kita gak ketemu.”

“Gue kepikiran juga sih mau ketemu lo, tapi kata Renjun lo di Busan, jadi ya..gitu.”

“Lo dikasih tau Kak Renjun kalo disini ada kucing, kak?”

“Iya, dia cerita sih.”

“Dia….cerita? Ceritanya gimana?” tanya Chenle, heran.

Jeno ikut heran. “Waktu itu gue pernah liat dia ngasih makan kucing di jalan, terus gue tanya aja dia sering begitu kah, terus dia cerita kalo dia selalu ingat kucingnya di rumah kalo liat kucing di jalan. Gitu sih.” Cerita Jeno.

Chenle mengangguk menanggapi. “Kak, lo cuci tangan dulu aja. Habis gini makan dulu aja, baru main sama Didi.”

Jeno mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi.

Makan malam bertiga hari itu berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan. Obrolan mengalir begitu saja diantara ketiganya. Mulai dari gossip tentang tetangga mereka di Pulau Jeju, sampai cerita ‘dunia sempit’ karena teman salah satu dari mereka adalah teman yang lain juga. Jeno juga memuji masakan Chenle yang enak dan cocok dengan seleranya. Chenle juga mengantongi satu janji Jeno untuk datang berkunjung ke Restoran nya apabila sedang mengunjungi Busan. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dihabiskan bertiga. Bahkan, Jeno lupa alasan utamanya datang kerumah Renjun hari ini karena waktu dihabiskan dengan menyenangkan.

**

Proyek sudah berjalan 3 bulan. Setengah perjalananan lagi dari waktu kontrak yang diberikan namun masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Bangunan belum jadi sepenuhnya, _design interior_ masih terus direvisi karena kliennya sangat rewel. Dalam masa-masa sibuk ini, Jeno hanya sesekali bertemu Renjun. Namun bertukar pesan diantara keduanya menjadi hal yang _regular_. Pesan-pesan keduanya dapat dikategorikan penting-tidak penting. Kadang hanya berisi permintaan Jeno agar Renjun mengirimkan video kucing padanya. Atau Jeno meminta bantuan Renjun untuk bernegosiasi dengan kliennya, atau bahkan izin untuk mengunjungi rumah Renjun untuk melepas stress dengan bermain dengan Didi (nama kucing Renjun). Mereka juga pernah sekali tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket saat Jeno menemani Jaemin belanja bulanan diakhir pekan.

“Renjun?” sapa Jeno pada Renjun yang sedang berdiri didepan deretan kulkas _ice cream._

Renjun menoleh dan menatap Jeno dengan tatapan kaget, “Jeno?”

“Hey, lo sendiri?”

“Iya, saya-“ suara Renjun terpotong oleh suara di belakang Jeno yang memanggil namanya,

“Jen?” Jeno menoleh, dan mendapati Jaemin melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Jeno melambaikan tangannya meminta Jaemin mendekat. Jaemin menurut.

“Jaem, ini Renjun. Anak SMA kita dulu juga, Renjun IPS sih tapi. Jun, ini Jaemin.” Jeno mengenalkan mereka berdua, Jaemin menyodorkan tangannya pada Renjun, Renjun menerimanya.

“Saya tau Jaemin kok, Haechan juga saya tau.”

Jaemin tersenyum miring pada Renjun, memberikan tatapan seperti menelisik wajahnya sekilas. “Oh ya? Kok bisa?”

Renjun tersenyum kecil, “Kalian bertiga ‘kan emang popular.”

Jeno hanya memperhatikan keduanya bertukar kata. Jaemin berucap lagi, nada suaranya agak bingung, “Masih ingat aja, udah lama ‘kan itu?”

Renjun masih tersenyum, namun tidak menjawab, memilih pamit, “Jeno, Jaemin, saya duluan ya. Buru-buru, ada _ice cream_ soalnya.”

Jeno mengangguk, “ _See you,_ Jun.” Renjun hanya melambai padanya. Jeno masih memperhatikan punggung Renjun.

“Itu?” Jaemin buka suara, Jeno menoleh padanya.

“Apa?”

“Orang yang bikin lo senyum-senyum kalo buka _handphone_.”

Jeno bingung, “Hah?”

“Iya, akhir-akhir ini lo kalo dirumah suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri atau senyum-senyum kalo lagi main _handphone_.” Ucap Jaemin sambil melanjutkan belanjanya. Jeno mengikuti sambil mendorong troli.

“Oh, itu kucingnya dia. Gue suka minta kirimin video kucingnya dia, lucu banget soalnya.” Jelas Jeno.

“Kucingnya atau pemiliknya?”

“Apanya?”

“Yang lo bilang lucu.”

“Kucingnya lah.”

“Yakin?” kali ini Jaemin menatap Jeno, sebelumnya Jaemin sibuk melihat etalase sereal.

“Kucingnya lah, apaan sih lo. Aneh banget.”

“Nanya doang, santai dong.”

“Pertanyaan lo aneh, sih.”

“Kayaknya kalian berdua deket.”

“Dia _lawyer_ nya proyek gue, ya sering interaksi emang akhir-akhir ini. Wajar ‘kan?”

Jaemin menyipitkan mata menatap Jeno lagi, curiga, “Ngapain nanya wajar apa enggak? Suka lo sama dia?”

“Astaga, Jaemin! Lo tuh kenapa, sih?”

Jaemin tertawa karena tingkah Jeno, namun melanjutkan. “Jadi, lo ketawa-ketawa gara-gara kucingnya dia?”

“Iya, ‘kan gue udah bilang tadi.”

Jaemin menghela napas, melanjutkan belanjanya, “Yaudah, hati-hati aja. Lo emang suka sama kucingnya aja, tapi yang punya belom tentu mikir begitu juga.” Jeno tidak menanggapi ucapan Jaemin.

Jaemin melanjutkan, “Lo ‘kan sering disalahpahami sama orang, makanya gue bilang hati-hati. Apalagi lo bilang dia ada hubungan kerja sama lo.”

“Renjun orangnya professional, bisa bedain urusan kerjaan sama personal. Lagian, emang cuma temenan biasa.” Tanggap Jeno.

Jaemin hanya menggidikkan bahu.

Sepanjang sisa belanjanya, Jeno jadi berpikir. Kenapa juga Jaemin bisa berpikiran begitu? Memangnya apa yang aneh dari hubungan Renjun dan Jeno saat ini? Rasa-rasanya bahkan hubungan ‘pertemanan’ mereka tidak berubah banyak sejak keduanya bertemu. Renjun masih menggunakan sebutan formal padanya (saya-kamu). Masalah bertukar pesan, Jeno juga melakukannya dengan Jaemin dan Haechan, atau bahkan teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak ada yang aneh ‘kan? Renjun juga mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja yang ‘memaksa’ untuk berteman dengannya.

Pertemuan Jeno dan Renjun masih akan terus terjadi karena pekerjaan mereka yang memaksakan mereka harus bertemu. Tidak bisa dihindarkan tentu saja. Pada suatu malam di bulan Agustus, Jeno mengantarkan Renjun pulang. Jeno dan Renjun baru saja menghadiri rapat dalam rangka _progress report_ yang menandai berakhirnya bulan ke empat dan memasuki bulan kelima. Lokasi rapat melewati rumah Renjun terlebih dahulu sehingga Jeno dengan mudah membujuk Renjun untuk ikut pulang bersamanya (walaupun sempat ditolak). Malam itu masih pukul 6, namun jalanan macet sekali. Ah, besok _weekend_ rupaya, Jeno baru ingat. Jeno menoleh pada Renjun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela di sebelah kirinya, tampak lelah.

Suasana hening sekali di mobil. Antrian mobil di depannya masih tidak bergerak sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Jeno berinisiatif untuk memutar lagu agar tidak mengantuk. Detik ke tiga puluh lagu berputar, Renjun menoleh padanya, mobilnya masih belum bergerak. Jeno menatapnya sekilas.

“Ke ganggu ya gara-gara lagu gue? _Sorry_ , gue matiin ya.” Jeno beranjak akan mematikan pemutar lagu di mobilnya, namun tertahan saat Renjun membuka suaranya.

“Enggak kok, saya heran aja. Kenapa lagu _ini_?” Renjun lalu melanjutkan, “Saya pikir kamu nyetel lagu biar gak ngantuk nunggu macet, tapi lagu ini bukannya jadi tambah ngantuk?”

“Oh..iya sih. Tapi lagunya enak.”

Tidak ada percakapan lanjutan karena Renjun tidak lagi bersuara namun ikut menikmati lagu. Jeno bisa mendengar Renjun _humming_ mengikuti lagu.

“Sebenernya, gue tau lagu ini dari _story_ lo kapan hari, Jun. _Playlists_ lo gue _follow_ , _btw_.” aku Jeno.

Renjun agak kaget mendengarnya, “Oh, ya?”

Jeno mengangguk, “Lagu-lagunya gue baru tau, sih. Tapi _vibes_ -nya kayak lagu-lagu yang biasa gue dengerin.”

Renjun hanya menatap Jeno mendengarkan.

Jeno melanjutkan, “Gue paling suka ini.” _The1975-Be My Mistake._

Mereka hanya diam. Lagu masih terus berputar berganti-ganti namun masih dengan penyanyi yang sama. Mereka berdua hanya sesekali saling mendengungkan lagu. Menikmati lagu yang diputar Jeno dan keheningan mobil hingga tiba di rumah Renjun.

**

Hari ini hari sabtu. Jeno sudah bangun sejak pukul 8, sampai-sampai Jaemin heran melihat Jeno sudah mandi saat keluar kamar. Jeno sudah di rumah sejak kemarin sore, dan memilih tidur secepat mungkin agar bisa bangun pagi. Bahkan, _skip_ makan malam sehingga pagi ini ia sangat lapar. Proyeknya tinggal satu bulan lagi, jarang-jarang Jeno bisa menikmati libur tanpa pekerjaan di akhir pekan. Jeno kadang masih membawa pekerjaan pulang atau bahkan mendapatkan pesan untuk mengecek pekerjaan. Tapi kali ini, sejak kemarin sore, kosong. Proyeknya belum selesai, namun berjalan sesuai _timeline_ yang sudah ia buat. Sehingga ia dapat libur dengan tenang kali ini.

“Lo pulang jam berapa kemarin? Gue balik, lo udah tidur.” Sapa Jaemin saat melihat Jeno keluar kamar dengan rambut basah.

Jeno ikut bergabung bersama Jaemin di sofa depan televisi, menonton anime detektif pada sabtu pagi.

“Jam 5. Habis mandi, gue langsung tidur. Sengaja.”

“Tumben. Lancar ya kerjaan?” tanya Jaemin, Jeno menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Jaemin, yang langsung diusir oleh pemiliknya. “Heh, rambut lo tuh basah. Keringin dulu!” Jeno merengut dan berpindah menyandar pada sandaran sofa.

“Na, masak dong. Gue laper, belom makan dari kemarin.” Mohon Jeno pada Jaemin.

“Gak lah. Buat apa coba gue masak?”

“Ya, buat gue makan? Buat lo makan? Buat apa lagi?” Tanya Jeno heran, pertanyaan Jaemin aneh.

“Lo gak tau ya?” Jeno hanya menggeleng, Jaemin melanjutkan, “Lo dikirimin makanan, gue belom liat dari siapa sih, tapi kantongnya… _shit,_ lo punya gebetan gak cerita sama gue ya?” tuduh Jaemin

“Hah?”

“Itu kantongnya dari _Jjang Jib_! Restoran terkenal di Busan. Baik bener gebetan lo dari Busan, sempet-sempetnya bawain buat lo. Siapa sih? Gue kenal, gak? Lo kapan deketnya?” cecar Jaemin lagi.

Jeno jadi bingung, Gebetan? Busan? _Jjang Jib?_ Jeno diam berpikir. Bangun tidur, otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi.

“Oh!” Jeno baru ingat, “Yang nganter siapa, Na?” tanya Jeno.

“Gak tau, gue tadi dihubungin sama _security,_ katanya ada paket buat lo. Dari siapa sih?”

Jeno tidak menjawab Jaemin, dan mengambil ponselnya.

“Asli, lo tuh kalo punya gebetan loyal begitu, kenalin ke gue kenapa sih. Gila, _I’ve been craving for Jjang Jib_ ada kali 2 bulan, tapi gak sempet kesana. Eh, lo dapet gitu aja. Enak banget.” keluh Jaemin, Jeno masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, kemudian menekan panggilan pada seseorang.

Jaemin membuat gerakan bibir pada Jeno _Siapa sih?_ , Jeno hanya meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh Jaemin diam. Gantian, Jaemin yang cemberut. “Halo?”

“ _Kenapa, Jen?”_ jawab orang di seberang telpon.

“Lo yang ngirim makanan ke apartemen gue?” tanya Jeno langsung.

_“Itu….Chenle yang bawa. Tadi kita sekalian lewat komplek apartemen kamu. Gak suka ya? Maaf, harusnya tadi saya-“_

Ucapan Renjun dipotong oleh Jeno segera, “Enggak kok! Suka pasti. Eh, belom gue liat sih. Tapi, makasih banyak ya. Kebetulan gue lapar banget. Ini Jaemin juga katanya udah lama pengen makan ini. Kita berdua makasih banget, Jun.” ucap Jeno, membuat Jaemin menaikkan alisnya saat namanya disebut pula. Jeno hanya menatapnya balik.

“ _Oh, kalo gitu, Selamat Makan, Jeno. Salam ke Jaemin, juga.”_

“ _Thankyou,_ Jun.” panggilan terputus.

Jaemin masih menaikkan alisnya menatap Jeno, “Jun? _As in_ Renjun?” Jeno mengangguk.

“Renjun jadi gebetan lo?”

“Bukan astaga….Ayo makan dulu deh.” Ajak Jeno pindah ke Meja makan.

Jeno membuka kantong _Jjang Jib_ yang diletakkan Jaemin diatas meja makan, dan mengeluarkan 2 _lunch box_ besar dari dalamnya. Aroma makanan menguar, Jeno jadi tambah lapar.

“Gila, Bebek Peking sama _Kanpoongi_. Ayo, Jen, makan sekarang.”

Jaemin dan Jeno bergerak mengambil peralatan makan masing-masing dan mulai makan. Mereka berdua mengunyah lauk dan nasi bergantian, sambil mengomentari betapa enaknya makanan di hadapan mereka kini. Chenle benar-benar pintar memasak. Jaemin cerita bahwa restoran milik Chenle ini sedang _hits_ sekali karena makanannya enak, porsinya besar dan harga yang pantas. Tipikal restoran keluarga atau restoran yang akan dikunjungi beramai-ramai.

“Jadi, Renjun jauh-jauh ke Busan, balik lagi ke Seoul, dan ngasih ini buat lo? Tanpa ketemu lo, bahkan? Gila.”

“Bukan, Renjun bukan gebetan gue-“

“Ya terus apa namanya kalo bukan gebetan? Lo pikir dia ngapain ngasih makanan begini kalo bukan mau buat lo terkesan?”

“Bukan gitu-“

“Lo jangan jahat-jahat gitu lah, Jen. Gue nyuruh lo hati-hati, tapi ya gak gini juga-“

“Jaemin, gue ngomong jangan dipotong terus! Dengerin,” Jeno memotong ucapan Jaemin yang lama-lama menjadi semakin aneh, “Renjun bukan gebetan gue. Ini,” Jeno menunjuk makanan di hadapan mereka, “ _Jjang Jib,_ yang punya adiknya. Adiknya, teman main gue pas kecil. _Ini,_ adiknya yang ngasih, sekalian dia ke Seoul.”

“Gila, lo udah dapet restu adiknya aja, masih nyangkal kalo bukan gebetan?”

“Lo sadar gak udah ngomong ‘gila’ berapa kali?”

“Enggak, gak penting. Serius, dia bukan gebetan lo?”

“Bukan. _We’re just friend and Colleague._ ”

“Kenapa bukan?”

“Ya, karena emang gitu?”

“Tumben.”

“Tumben apanya? Kan lo juga yang nyuruh hati-hati.”

“Tumben lo langsung tarik kesimpulan kalo kalian cuma teman. Biasanya juga, lo kalo ada yang deketin terus modusnya ‘Cuma teman’ lo gak bakal bilang apa-apa.”

“Ya, soalnya emang gitu. Gak ada yang modus-modus diantara kita.”

“Oh, terus itu lo kerumah dia hampir tiap minggu _pure_ karena kucing?”

“Yap, _pure_ karena kucing.”

“Oke.”

Jaemin tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Jaemin mulai membersihkan bekas makannya, namun belum beranjak dari kursi. Hening.

“Tumben lo ngurusin banget?” tanya Jeno tiba-tiba.

Jaemin mengedikkan bahu, “Gak ngurus sih, cuma ini lo keliatan ‘niat’ kalo emang gebetan. Tapi, masuk akal juga kalo lo bilang cuma teman. Lo ‘kan emang begitu.”

Jeno hanya bergumam menanggapi.

Jaemin membuka suara lagi, “Sebenernya,” Jeno menaikkan alisnya, menunggu Jaemin melanjutkan percakapan, “Gue ragu mau bahas sih.”

“Heh! Ngomong, gak? Enak aja bikin orang penasaran!” protes Jeno pada Jaemin yang tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jaemin menghembuskan napas pelan, “Gimana ya….kalo emang kalian cuma teman, diantara kalian berdua benar-benar cuma teman, gak masalah. Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman baik lo juga, kayak gue sama Haechan. Tapi, kalo enggak, gue khawatir,” Jaemin menjeda omongannya, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan.

“Khawatir?”

Jaemin mengangguk, “Dia ‘kan beda. Dari mantan-mantan bahkan gebetan lo.”

Jeno masih menatap Jaemin bingung.

“Renjun, dia ‘kan cowok.” Ucap Jaemin, Jeno kaget mendengarkan ucapan Jaemin.

“Gue tau, lo gak pernah mempermasalahkan _gender_. Tetap aja, beda kan? Tapi, lo bilang kalian teman, _so, end of story_.” Jaemin bangkit dari kursinya, meletakkan peralatan bekas makan di wastafel. Meninggalkan Jeno yang hanya menatap bekas makannya di meja.

**

Seminggu berlalu sejak konfrontasi Jaemin pada Jeno di meja makan, Jeno sekarang berada di depan pintu rumah Renjun. Menunggu pemilik rumah membuka pintu. Percakapan dengan Jaemin tidak mengusiknya, karena Jeno dan Renjun memang hanya berteman. Jaemin juga tidak lagi membahasnya karena; mereka tidak punya banyak waktu berdua, Jaemin sudah lupa, dan juga memang tidak penting. Jadi lah sekarang Jeno menunggu Renjun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Derap langkah terdengar mendekat, tidak lama pintu di hadapan Jeno terbuka, Kepala Renjun dari balik pintu. Jeno tersenyum melihatnya.

“Kamu beneran datang.” Ucap Renjun melebarkan pintu, mempersilahkan Jeno masuk. Jeno masuk dan membuka alas kakinya.

Pagi ini Jeno mengenakan celana _jeans_ santai berwarna hitam serta _hoodie_ berwarna _backpack blue_. Renjun sendiri mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam. Rumah Renjun selalu punya aroma yang familiar bagi Jeno. _Lemongrass._ Ntah kenapa, bagi Jeno, aromanya sangan cocok dengan Renjun.

“Kan gue udah bilang mau datang.” Jeno mengikuti langkah Renjun.

Jeno menemukan Didi sedang menjilati tangan-kakinya di ruang tamu, “ _Hey, long time no see.”_ Jeno duduk di sampingnya, memangku kucing tersebut, memberikan kecupan, dan memeluknya. Mengusapkan wajahnya pada badan kucing tersebut. Kucingnya tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada Jeno. Didi sudah sangat familiar pada Jeno. Didi sudah tidak takut, bersembunyi atau menggeram seram padanya. Bahkan, sangat nyaman ketika Jeno membawanya kepangkuan untuk dielus atau menidurkan diantara dada dan perut Jeno.

“Jeno, tolong kamu kasih ini dulu ya. Saya siapin air dan sabunnya. Kamu udah sarapan?”

Jeno menerima _treats_ dari Renjun dan mengangguk. Renjun yang melihatnya kemudian ikut mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jeno. Hari ini Jadwal Didi mandi. Saat Jeno mengetahuinya, Jeno langsung meminta pada Renjun untuk ikut membantu memandikan. Untuk menambah pengalaman, kata Jeno. Jeno membiarkan kucing tersebut kembali duduk di lantai, dan memberikan _treats_ padanya. Didi sangat suka diberikan _treats_. Dia akan sangat semangat memakannya, bahkan ikut menjilati jari Jeno. Jeno tertawa kecil karenanya.

Jeno menggendongnya ke wastafel dan menyerahkan kucing tersebut pada Renjun. Mata Renjun selalu terlihat berbintang saat menatap kucing, senyum juga merekah dari bibirnya. Jeno hanya memperhatikan dari samping bagaimana Renjun memandikan Didi. Membiarkan bulu-bulu kucing tersebut basah dengan pelan-pelan menggunakan air hangat. Membasuhkan _shampoo_ khusus kucing, menenangkan Didi yang mulai tidak tenang karena basah. Membilas kembali busa-busa pada bulunya, membasuh wajah dan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Jeno hanya fokus memperhatikan, tidak sadar bahawa posisi mereka sangat mepet satu sama lain. Lengan kiri Renjun bergesekan dengan lengan kanannya. Jeno jadi gugup, melihat Didi yang menjadi rewel karena kedinginan dan basah.

“Jen, tolong ambilin handuk yang di kursi.” Suara Renjun membuatnya tersadar. Jeno beranjak kekursi dan menyerahkan handuknya pada Renjun.

Jeno memperhatikan lagi. Renjun membalutkan tubuh Didi pada handuk, mencoba menghilangkan air-air pada bulunya. Didi masih rewel, tapi Renjun masih dengan sabar dan tatapan bintang menanganinya. Renjun pelan-pelan mengeringkan air-air pada bulunya. Memberikan kecupan pada hidungnya. Renjun kemudian membawa Didi keruang tamu dan duduk di lantai. Jeno mengikuti.

“Jen, tolong _hair dryer_ ya, biar saya yang gendong.” Jeno hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk di lantai, mengarahkan _hair dryer_ pada bagian tubuh Didi yang ditunjuk Renjun. Hanya ada suara _hair dryer_ yang terdengar dan kadang suara Didi.

“Kamu…oke? Dari tadi diam aja. Atau, takut gara-gara bulunya basah?” Renjun buka suara.

Jeno hanya menggeleng, masih mengarahkan _hair dryer_ , “Enggak, gue…apa ya nyebutnya. _Fascinated? Amaze?_ Gue belom pernah liat kucing dimandiin secara langsung. Di _CreamHeroes_ pernah sih. Tapi, langsung…baru ini.” Jelas Jeno.

Renjun hanya tersenyum kecil, “Jauhin Jen, _hair dryer_ nya.” Hanya ada suara _hair dryer_ selama beberapa menit. Jeno jadi mengantuk melihat kucingnya diusap-usap Renjun.

“Interiornya udah mau selesai, ya?” Ucap Renjun

“Iya, minggu ini udah masukin _furnitures_ juga.”

Renjun tersenyum lagi, “Akhirnya ya….”

“Iya, _finally_ gak ada drama lagi. Tinggal nyatuin laporan dari bulan pertama sih. Jisung udah stress banget, karena banyak yang harus dirapihin.”

“Yang lain gak bantuin? Kan, udah selesai tuh.”

“Bantuin lah, ada penanggung jawab masing-masing laporan tiap bulannya ‘kan. Tapi, Jisung harus meriksa satu persatu dan ngecek, ada salahnya gak. Biar _closing_ nya cepet.”

“Terus, akhirnya gimana?”

“Ya, gak tau. Kan belom selesai?”

“Maksud saya, ada pesta _closing_ kah? Kamu dan tim.”

“Belom ada rencana sih, tapi paling _dinner_ sama minum bareng.” Renjun hanya mengangguk.

“Lo mau ikut?” Tawar Jeno pada Renjun. Suara _hair dryer_ masih terdengar, Jeno menatap Renjun yang menunduk memperhatikan Didi.

“Enggaklah, itu kan acara kamu dan tim.”

“ _Youre practically part of my team.”_ Renjun menaikkan pandangannya pada Jeno. Seperti meminta penjelasan lebih, “Kalo ada waktu, ikut aja ya? Udah kenal anak-anak juga, santai aja.” Ucap Jeno meyakinkan. Mereka masih bertatapan, 5 detik. Renjun mengangguk kecil.

“Udah, Jen. Matiin aja _hair dryer_ nya.”

Jeno mematikan _hair dryer_. Didi sudah kering dan mengantuk karena lama sekali diusap-usap oleh Renjun. Didi turun dari pangkuan Renjun dan berpindah tidur di kaki Jeno. Kepalanya mengusap ke kaki Jeno. Geli. Jeno mengangkat Didi kepangkuannya, dan mengusap kucing tersebut hingga tertidur. Renjun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk membereskan handuk.

“Jeno,” Renjun memanggilnya sambil bersandar pada Kulkas menghadap Jeno. Jeno hanya menatapnya, “Makan siang disini? Apa mau pulang habis gini?”

Jeno tersenyum, “Gue gak pernah nolak makanan gratis.”

**

Jeno berakhir makan siang di rumah Renjun. Renjun memasak telur-tomat dan juga tumis daging yang cocok sekali dengan selera Jeno. Benar-benar. Darah koki mengalir pada keluarga ini, mungkin ya? Padahal ini hanya makanan rumahan sederhana, tapi bagi Jeno enak sekali.

“Lo gak kepikiran bikin restoran juga kayak Chenle? Masakan lo enak banget.” Puji Jeno.

Renjun tertawa kecil, Jeno memperhatikan, “Enggak, saya gak bisa bisnis.”

“Tapi, lo ngurusin bisnis orang lain?”

“Beda, saya cuma ngasih saran sesuai bidang.” Keduanya melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba, Jeno teringat sesuatu, “Jun, dulu kita sekelas bukan sih? Kelas Bahasa Jerman? Dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3?” tanya Jeno.

Renjun…bingung, “Hah?”

“Lo gak ingat ya? Apa gue salah ingat, ya?”

“Eng..enggak kok, bener. Kita satu kelas.”

“Kok bisa ya, kita gak kenal dari dulu? Padahal rumah kita dulu dekat banget.” ucap Jeno.

Renjun hanya diam.

“Tapi, mungkin-mungkin aja sih ya. Kan, kita gak harus kenal semua teman sekolah dan tetangga.” Ucap Jeno lagi. Renjun masih diam.

…….

“Kamu dulu, pernah dekat sama Felix.” Ucap Renjun tiba-tiba.

“Lo…ingat?”

“Kan, saya temannya?”

“Iya sih. Tapi itu dulu….yang naksir Felix bukan gue. Teman gue yang naksir, terus ya begitu. Minta bantuan ke gue. Felix tau kok.” Renjun hanya mengangguk.

“Lo dulu pas SMA keren banget sih, Jun. Sampai sekarang juga masih, sih. Kayaknya lo emang udah pintar dari kecil, ya?”

Renjun kaget, “G-gimana?”

“Dulu waktu kelas Bahsasa Jerman, gue ingat banget selalu remedial. Bayangin selama 3 tahun, gue tiap ulangan harian remedial terus. Gue ingat lo gak pernah sekalipun remedial. Yangyang bahkan pernah, tapi lo gak pernah. Lo sampe dikasih hadiah sama guru kita ‘kan gara-gara itu?” cerita Jeno.

Renjun… _jaw drop_. Kaget. “Kok…bisa ingat?”

Jeno tertawa, “Itu kelas _memorable_. Bayangin, 3 tahun _full_ , tiap ulangan remedial. Parah banget. Gue masih ingat waktu itu gurunya bilang, ‘Untung kamu ganteng jadi saya gak bosan liat kamu remedial.’”

“Beneran bilang gitu?”

Jeno ketawa lagi, “Enggaklah, Jun. Gak mungkin.”

“Kirain.”

**

“Halo?”

Jeno mengangkat panggilan dari Haechan. Tumben sekali Haechan melakukan panggilan padanya di siang hari kerja. Kecuali penting, Haechan biasanya hanya mengirimkan pesan padanya.

“ _Lo di kantor ya?”_ tanya Haechan langsung, bahkan mengabaikan salam dari Jeno.

“Kenapa?”

“ _Sibuk_?”

“Sibuk.”

“ _Yauda, gue matiin ya?”_

“Heh, ngapain telpon? Belom ngomong udah mau matiin aja.” Protes Jeno

“ _Lo bilang, sibuk.”_

“Gue ‘kan tiap hari emang sibuk.”

“ _Flexing lo gak penting.”_

“ _So,_ Lee Haechan, ada apa?”

“ _Ckck, dasar. Gue ketemu mantan lo barusan.”_ Jeno diam, bingung menanggapi apa.

“ _Oi, Jen?”_ panggil Haechan padanya.

“Siapa?” jawab Jeno.

“ _Yang terakhir._ ”

“Oke, terus?”

“ _Dia ngomong ke gue, ‘Jeno trauma ya sama cewek? Kapan hari gue ngeliat dia ketawa-ketawa, ngeliat cowoknya kayak bahagia banget.’ intinya sih, gitu. Terus gue jawab aja, bukan urusan dia.”_

“Bener jawaban lo.”

“ _Emang, tapi gue nelfon bukan buat lo puji. Gue mau tanya, itu siapa?”_ tanya Haechan.

“Gak tau? Gue ketawa sama orang kayaknya banyak? Kapan hari tuh juga gak jelas. Kapan hari ‘kan juga bisa tahun lalu. Jadi banyak kemungkinannya. Bisa lo, Jaemin, orang kan-“, Haechan memotong ucapannya,

“ _Bukan orang kantor lo, bukan gue atau Jaemin juga, dia ‘kan kenal circle lo. Dia bilang dia gak pernah liat lo sama dia.”_

Jeno tidak menjawab. Jeno punya nama yang dipikirkan saat pertanyaan Haechan sampaikan. Tapi, Jeno memilih diam. Jeno pikir, harusnya Haechan sudah tahu siapa.

“ _Renjun, ya?”_ Tepat.

Jeno hanya bergumam.

“ _Lo bilang cuma temenan sama dia?”_

“Emang.”

“ _Terus ‘ketawa-ketawa terlihat bahagia’ tuh, apa?”_ tanya Haechan lagi.

“Itu subjektif banget gak sih, chan? Menurut dia begitu, menurut lo ‘kan belum tentu.”

“ _Dia pacaran setahun sih, sama lo. Kenal lo juga dari kuliah. She ‘knows’ you.”_

“Tetep bias, chan.”

“ _Oke, terserah. Tapi, lo harus inget, yang lo bilang cuma ‘teman’, belom tentu nganggep lo begitu juga. Atau, jangan juga terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan kalo lo ‘suka’ atau enggak. Pikirin dulu, jangan denial juga. Lo udah gede. Dan dia juga…beda.”_

“Lo diceritain yang aneh-aneh ya sama Jaemin? Omongan lo persis Jaemin.”

“ _Lo makanya jangan aneh-aneh juga.”_

“Aneh-aneh apanya sih?”

“ _Lo tuh suka ngebaperin anak orang tapi gak sadar! Lo tuh juga bego, gak ngerti perasaan lo sendiri. Heran gue, masa tiap lo deket sama orang gue sama Jaemin mesti kayak begini ke lo?”_

“Enggak usah, habis gini gue mikir.”

“ _Dari dulu harusnya!”_

“Chan, tapi serius. Kenapa lo sama Jaemin kayak begini ke gue?”

“ _Lo soalnya bodoh soal perasaan. Gue sama Jaemin berusaha biar lo atau partner lo gak patah hati karena kebodohan lo. Belom pernah ‘kan lo patah hati?”_

Jeno menggeleng, ia tahu Haechan tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi tetap ia lakukan.

“ _Yaudah, jangan aneh-aneh.”_ Haechan mematikan panggilannya.

Jeno meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Panggilan dari Haechan tadi lumayan mengusiknya. Mikir. Jeno disuruh berpikir. Lee Jeno, 27 Tahun, mapan, tampan, pintar. Tapi bodoh soal perasaan. Pengalaman berkencannya beberapa kali tidak membuatnya pernah jatuh cinta atau patah hati. Perasaan senang sekali ketika bertemu kekasih, atau rindu ketika tidak bertemu, tidak Jeno alami. Jeno hanya merasa biasa saja dan bertanggungjawab terhadap pilihannya. Bersikap baik, memperlakukan dengan baik, merespon dengan baik. Kalo kata Haechan, kelakuannya, ‘sesuai _template_ cowok baik-baik’. Saat putus pun, Jeno biasa-biasa saja. Tidak benar-benar merasa kehilangan, atau mencoba mencari mantan kekasihnya, atau mencari pelarian akan sakit hati. Lee Jeno tidak mengalami itu. Jaemin bilang, Jeno bukan tidak punya perasaan. Hanya Jeno belum bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat. Waktunya untuk itu belum datang.

**

Panggilan Haechan kapan hari menjadi penanda hari-hari Jeno berganti dari kantor-konstruksi menjadi sepenuhnya di kantor. Berkutat dengan laporan, dokumen, timnya, bosnya, Renjun, laporan revisi, dokumen revisi. Begitu saja berulang-ulang selama 14 hari merampungkan dokumen hasil kerja timnya 6 bulan terakhir. Jeno dan tim bahkan ‘pindah ruang’ sementara keruang rapat untuk bekerja sama merampungkan dokumen. Bahkan, Renjun, dua hari sekali datang untuk me _review_ laporan yang telah diselesaikan sebelum dijadikan satu. Renjun sesekali membawakan kopi, makanan ringan bahkan makanan dari _Jjang Jib._ Renjun otomatis menjadi bagian dari tim Jeno karena kemurahan hatinya.

Sebagai balas budi atas kemurahan hati Renjun yang memberikan banyak asupan bagi timnya, Jeno mengantarkan Renjun pulang tiap kali Renjun datang ke kantornya. Sesekali pula, Jeno menemui Didi, sekedar menyapa atau memeluk kucing tersebut. 14 hari Jeno dan tim benar-benar melelahkan apabila diakumulasikan dengan proyek selama 6 bulan terakhir. Sehingga, pada kamis sore, ketika dokumen ditumpuk jadi satu untuk diserahkan pada pimpinannya, mereka semua serentak menghembuskan nafas lega.

_Dinner Closing_ yang telah direncakan malam ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Tentu saja Renjun ikut. Atas paksaan Jeno dan timnya tentu saja. Renjun berkali-kali menolak karena merasa tidak enak (Renjun beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa minum) dan berkali-kali pula timnya memaksa Renjun untuk ikut. Sehingga, Jisung, dengan cemerlangnya menawarkan ‘solusi’ agar Renjun mau untuk ikut pergi bersama mereka.

“Kak Renjun ‘kan nolak karena katanya gak minum, tapi masih bisa ikut kita makan malam dan juga bisa bawa mobilnya Kak Jeno kalo Kak Jeno mabuk. Gimana?”

Sehingga alasan Renjun karena tidak bisa minum, tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Tempat makan malam tim Jeno tidak jauh dari kantor namun juga tidak cukup dekat untuk dijangkau dengan jalan kaki sehingga Jeno memilih untuk membawa mobilnya dan parker di parkiran yang tersedia. Makan malam ini dihadiri oleh seluruh tim Jeno, dan Doyoung selaku atasan Jeno.

Makan malam diisi dengan daging yang terus dimasak dan dipesan saat habis dan diselingi dengan keluhan-keluhan pada satu sama lain selama 6 bulan. Diisi dengan tertawaan terhadap tingkah satu sama lain yang aneh, ataupun pujian satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang terlalu _extreme_ karena masih dalam keadaan sadar. Jeno tidak terlalu mengikuti pembicaraan karena sibuk memasukkan alkohol kedalam tubuhnya. Renjun yang duduk di sampingnya untung saja bisa berbaur dan cukup akrab dengan rekan kerjanya sehingga Jeno tidak perlu merasa bersalah untuk tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Jeno benar-benar sudah tidak mendengar percakapan lagi setelah menghabiskan satu botol _soju_ sendirian. Jeno memang berniat untuk mabuk malam ini, dan tidur sampai besok malam. Benar-benar _getting wasted_. Selain lelah karena pekerjaan, kepala Jeno juga dipaksa berpikir mengenai kedekatannya dengan Renjun. Suara Jaemin dan Haechan yang mengingatkannya. Suara Jisung yang sering menggodanya dengan Renjun, bahkan Doyoung yang juga ikut-ikutan menggodanya. Suara rekan kerjanya yang menggoda Renjun saat datang membawa asupan makanan ke kantornya. Semua berputar di kepalanya saat ini.

Jeno menyentuh botol ketiga _soju_ saat kepalanya berbaring miring pada meja. Menatap ke sebelah kirinya, Renjun yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Renjun benar-benar tidak minum. Saat Jeno menatapnya, Renjun menoleh menatapnya. Bibir Renjun seperti berbicara sesuatu padanya, namun Jeno tidak bisa mendengarnya. Suara-suara dikepalanya sangat berisik.

Diantara berisiknya suara-suara dikepalanya, Jeno masih bisa memperhatikan Renjun. Hari ini Renjun menggunakan kemeja putih dengan _knitted-vest_ dan celana berwarna coklat. Cocok sekali dengan Renjun. Wajahnya tampak lelah, namun tidak banyak berubah sejak datang pagi tadi. Benar-benar, tipe orang yang akan terlihat cakep kapanpun. Renjun yang sejak 6 bulan terakhir muncul dalam hidupnya. Menjadi penolong, penghibur, atau bahkan sekedar menemaninya. Jeno bersyukur sekali bisa mengenal Renjun. Renjun benar-benar seperti malaikat yang datang kehidupnya disaat yang tepat. Pertanyaan serta godaan dari orang sekitarnya berputar di kepala Jeno, membuatnya secara sadar ataupun tidak mempertanyakan, “Jun, kita teman ‘kan?”

Jeno tidak tau, apakah ia menyuarakan pemikirannya atau tidak, Jeno terlalu mabuk untuk itu. Tapi Jeno sadar tidak lama setelahnya, Renjun membopongnya ke mobil Jeno dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya. Jeno masih bisa melihat, Renjun gerak bibir Renjun seperti berbicara padanya, tapi Jeno masih tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. Renjun masih berdiri diluar mobil, disampungnya. Suara di kepala Jeno berkata, “ _Kalo emang kalian cuma teman, cium dia. Kalo, masih tidak merasakan apapun, kalian benar hanya teman_.”

**T/W Kiss under Drunk States**

Jeno yang muak mendengar suara dikepalanya memilih bangkit dari sandaran duduknya, dan menatap Renjun intens. Renjun masih memandang Jeno dengan pandangan khawatir. Tangan Jeno bergerak menarik pinggang Renjun mendekat padanya. Jeno bisa melihat Renjun yang kaget dan meletakkan tangan pada bahunya. Menatap Jeno dengan pandangan bingung. Suara di kepala Jeno terus berteriak padanya. Jeno meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pipi Renjun, tangan kanannya masih memegang pinggang. Mengusap pipinya pelan. Renjun terlihat bingung, Jeno mendekatkan kepalanya, dan menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Renjun.

Suara dikepalanya berhenti. Yang bisa Jeno rasakan hanyalah bibir Renjun yang dingin dan pegangan pada bahunya mengerat. Bibir Jeno bergerak, melumat pelan bibir Renjun. Renjun tidak membalas. Bibir Renjun terasa lembut sekali. Seperti memakan permen _jelly_. Jeno melepaskan ciuman keduanya, memundurkan kepala dan menatap Renjun. Renjun perlahan membuka matanya, menatapnya ragu. Renjun di hadapannya saat ini terlihat sangat…luar biasa. Mata berbintang, bibir mengkilap karena ciumannya dan Jeno suka sekali dengan pemandangan ini.

“Jun, suara di kepala gue tadi bilang, kalo emang kita cuma teman, harusnya ciuman tadi gak berpengaruh apa-apa sama gue. Tapi, sekarang, gue mau cium lo lagi. Apa setelah ini kita udah gak bisa berteman?” Jeno bisa mendengar suaranya.

“Kamu gak bakal ingat apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang.”

“Kalo gue gak bakal ingat, berarti gak masalah ‘kan kalo gue cium lo lagi?”

“Jen-“

Renjun tidak berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, terputus ketika Jeno menyatukan bibir keduanya. Jeno benar-benar menyukai perasaan mencium Renjun. Ini bukan ciuman pertama Jeno, tapi rasanya, Jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti akan meledak. Renjun tidak membalas ciumannya, tapi Jeno masih bisa merasakan bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Rasanya ini ciuman terhebat yang pernah Jeno rasakan. Pegangan Renjun pada bahunya yang mulai mengendur, berkat usapan tangan Jeno di pinggang serta pipi Renjun. Jeno memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Renjun, dan setelahnya pandangannya menggelap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY WANT TO END THIS QUICK BECAUSE I REALLY CANT STAND THE UNFINISHED WORK BUT YHA HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP, GIVE ME A COMMENT AND FEEDBACK AND SEE YOU SOON <3, I REALLY REALLY THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REACHING THIS PART <3
> 
> I MISS JENO A LOT


	9. Renjun dan Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First.....I deeply apologize for late update dan boong kalo bakal tamat soon. but, really, kali ini, enggak bakal lama, will end soon. Epilogue nya uda beres, endingnya juga udah 75%. pasti bulan ini bakal tamat. janji. AND I WANT TO SHARE THE PLAYLIST [ PLAYLIST ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pdUMtyRaLJwRtZ8KDYHHL)
> 
> Excuse kenapa aku sampe selama ini tuh, i re write the scene like sooo many times (so many times males juga), i dont want make the character looks bad, enggak mau sampe ada orang yang salah tangkep kalo ini karakter jahat, walaupun kebutuhan cerita, misalnya. soalnya, aku pernah baca fic di platform lain, dan enggak sengaja baca komen yang intinya, "in real life aku uda enggak suka sama dia, lah disini dia begini tambah benci lah aku," pas baca aku rasanya....shock? dan serem. Aku ngebayangin gimana kalo apa yang aku tulis yang mana adalah fiksi, bikin orang lain enggak suka ke Idolnya secara nyata. emang bener sih, aku enggak bisa kontrol pikiran orang, like, mau dia suka apa enggak kan. tapi i can control what i write, what i publish. So, yeah, i try to make things good, atleast for me, and dont harm anyone. apalagi idol, yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku hargai sebagai manusia.  
> Panjang ya excusenya....padahal males aja WKWKWK
> 
> and I really thankyou for reading this fic....it hits 800 :""))) Thankyou so much for enjoy the fic....Dont forget to keep wear your mask if you have to outside, stay healthy, makan vitamin <3
> 
> these days, i realize once again, i really really love dream members. its nice seeing them happy. beneran. kaya, aku seneng banget liat Jeno, Haechan, Mark, Jaemin promosi Resonance Pt2 tuh banyak senyum di stage. seneng bangettttt. i really wish them happy everyday. and you too. YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY TOO! <3
> 
> and....ENJOY THE RIDE

Renjun tidak canggung sama sekali ikut bergabung dalam acara milik kliennya. Mereka semua benar-benar menganggap Renjun sebagai bagian dari tim(karena bantuan Renjun dan asupan makanan). Karena itu, Renjun ‘dipaksa’ untuk ikut dan dibuat untuk tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Toh, Renjun pikir, mereka semua baik padanya. Tim ini bahkan lebih akrab dengannya dibanding dengan rekannya di kantor sendiri. ÀDi kantornya, Renjun tidak berteman dengan rekan-rekannya. Benar-benar hanya sebatas hubungan kerja. Paling ia hanya ‘cukup’ akrab dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong (atasannya yang lain), karena mereka berdua adalah senior yang membantunya sejak ia bekerja disana. Selebihnya, hanya berinteraksi karena kebutuhan pekerjaan.

Makan malamnya ramai dan cukup menyenangkan untuk Renjun. Mereka bergantian mengajaknya mengobrol hal-hal kecil ataupun mengikutsertakan Renjun dalam obrolan mereka. Seperti _hangout_ dengan teman. Yang dibicarakan juga hal-hal ringan dan cerita-cerita konyol saat mengerjakan proyek. Renjun ikut tertawa, sesekali menanggapi, atau hanya diam mendengarkan. Namun,tidak canggung sama sekali. Renjun hanya canggung dengan Jeno.

Sejak beberapa bulan belakangan, topik kedekatan Renjun dan Jeno mulai menyebar. Ntah darimana sumbernya, dan siapa pula yang menyebarkan. Renjun sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain, kecuali…Jeno. Beberapa kali, topik tersebut diangkat, Jeno terlihat tidak nyaman. Renjun tidak tau apakah Jeno tidak suka ‘difitnah’ seperti itu, atau….Jeno tidak suka karena harus disandingkan dengan Renjun.

Renjun beberapa kali memikirkan hal ini. Tapi, sejak Renjun mendapati raut tidak nyaman Jeno saat topik kedekatan mereka di bahas, saat berdua dengannya, ataupun tidak, cara Jeno memperlakukannya tetap sama. Jeno tetap ramah, tetap mengantarkannya pulang, ‘memaksa’ bertemu Didi, atau mengajaknya bicara mengenai hal-hal ringan. Tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Jeno tetaplah Jeno yang ramah dan baik hati.

Saat-saat seperti ini, di meja makan yang ramai, topik kedekatan Jeno dan Renjun diangkat kembali. Makanan-makanan berat yang sudah habis telah disingkirkan dan berganti dengan berbotol-botol _soju_ , _beer_ serta makanan ringan lain. Renjun hanya minum _cola_ karena tidak bisa minum. Mendengar ‘topik’ itu, Renjun melirik Jeno, ingin tahu tanggapannya (lagi). Jeno hanya mengabaikan, dan fokus menikmati minumannya sendiri. Renjun juga kembali bergabung dalam pembicaraan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

“Jadi, udah pacaran belum kalian berdua?” Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk Jeno. Jungkook ini _designer interior_ tim Jeno, gambarannya bagus sekali (Renjun iri). Renjun cukup akrab dengannya karena sama-sama hobi gambar. Beberapa kali, Renjun diberikan rekomendasi toko alat gambar yang murah dan berkualitas. Juga, beberapa teknik gambar yang tidak Renjun ketahui karena Renjun tidak belajar seni.

“Enggak, Kak. Kita itu-“ Renjun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Jungkook memberikan gestur untuk berhenti berbicara.

“Bosen, jawaban kalian berdua _template._ Yaudah, kalo gitu, jadiin aja, Jun. Lumayan, anaknya bisa lo jadiin sopir.” Saran Jungkook. Sepenglihatan Renjun, Jungkook sudah menghabiskan 2 botol _soju,_ tidak tau deh, Jungkook mengatakan hal itu dalam keadaan sadar atau sudah mabuk.

Renjun tertawa, “Kantor dan tempat tinggal kita kan beda arah, kak. Kasian Jeno kalo harus jadi sopir.” ”

“ _For love, ages, distances, height, weight…is just a number,_ Jun.”

Renjun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. _Love._ Emang ada cinta diantara mereka berdua?

Renjun menatap Jeno lagi. Jeno benar-benar sudah tidak bergabung dalam pembicaraan orang-orang disamping kiri atau kanannya. Tangannya hanya sibuk menuangkan _soju_ kegelasnya sendiri atau sesekali memakan makanan ringan di hadapannya. Jeno mungkin akan mabuk sebentar lagi. Renjun melihat ponselnya, pukul 9. Renjun sudah meminta Yangyang untuk mampir kerumahnya, memberikan makanan untuk Didi karena akan pulang terlambat. Tapi, melihat Jeno yang akan sepertinya akan mabuk sebentar lagi, mungkin tidak akan sampai tengah malam ia sudah bisa pulang.

“Hey, mau pulang?” Tanya Renjun pada Jeno.

Jeno terlihat…cukup berantakan. Tidak fokus juga. Jeno menatapnya, namun tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Matanya sayu, tangannya masih menuangkan _soju_ ke gelasnya sendiri. Renjun cukup khawatir. Jeno seperti melampiaskan stressnya pada alcohol. Kekhawatiran Renjun ini ternyata ditangkap oleh Jisung, namun Jisung meyakinkan bahwa Jeno cukup kuat minum. 3 botol _soju_ tidak akan membuatnya kenapa-kenapa. Hal ini tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, karena Renjun tahu kadar alkohol yang bisa diterima tubuh tiap harinya bisa berbeda-beda.

“Jun, kita teman kan?” ucap Jeno tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya diucapkan dengan suara kecil. Mungkin hanya Renjun yang bisa mendengarnya, karena ia juga tidak sadar bagaimana jarak keduanya sekarang menjadi sangat dekat. Keduanya memang duduk berdampingan sejak tapi tidak sedekat ini.

Jeno hanya memperhatikannya sejak tadi, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan malah mempertanyakan hal yang sudah Jeno ketahui dengan pasti jawabannya. Jeno sudah mabuk. Renjun tahu ini adalah pertanda bahwa ia harus mengantarkan Jeno pulang sebelum Jeno tidak sadarkan diri. Renjun mulai bangkit dan membereskan barangnya, memperhatikan barang Jeno yang mungkin tercecer juga dan berpamitan pada teman-teman Jeno untuk pulang dan ungkapan hati-hati di jalan terucap dari mereka.

Jeno….berat. Renjun sadar bahwa tubuh Jeno jauh lebih besar darinya, dan Jeno dalam keadaan mabuk yang mana tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga ia menumpukkan beratnya pada Renjun. Harusnya Renjun meminta Jisung untuk membawa Jeno ke mobil tadi. Terlambat sudah.

Setelah, memakan banyak energi membawa Jeno ke parkiran mobilnya, akhirnya Renjun berhasil mendudukkan Jeno di kursi penumpang. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman, dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Akhirnya.

Jeno menatapnya lagi. Intens sekali. Renjun salah tingkah dibuatnya, bingung apakah ia hanya harus mengabaikan tatapannya atau bertanya padanya.

“Jen, _are you okay?_ Mau muntah?” Renjun memilih bertanya, Jeno hanya diam namun masih menatapnya.

Apa Jeno kesurupan ya…..gak mungkin.

Renjun masih di luar mobil, Di samping Jeno, karena pintu mobil masih terbuka. Renjun takut Jeno tiba-tiba muntah karena guncangan pada mobil saat berkendara. Sehingga Renjun memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Jeno dahulu, sambil ia menghapus peluh hasil olahraganya menyeret beban (Jeno). Jeno masih saja menatapnya, Renjun jadi takut. Renjun bingung, apakah Jeno mau muntah, pusing, atau masih mau minum, atau ingin segera pulang, Renjun tidak tau.

**T/W Drunken Kising**

Renjun masih mengkhawatirkan dan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Jeno, saat tiba-tiba, pinggangnya ditarik mendekat pada Jeno. Renjun kaget dan bingung sekali. Jeno melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Renjun, dan merapatkan jarak keduanya. Renjun reflek meletakkan tangan pada bahu Jeno. Masih belum mendorongnya menjauh. Hanya menatapnya bingung. Tangan kiri Jeno naik ke pipinya, mengusapnya pelan, kejadiannya benar-benar cepat. Jeno mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Renjun. Renjun hanya diam. Kaget. Bingung. Kepalanya pening luar biasa.

Udara malam yang dingin, membekukan pikiran Renjun. Otaknya seperti mati. Tidak bisa memerintahkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mendorong Jeno menjauh. Hanya menerima perlakuan Jeno yang mulai memgerakkan bibirnya. Raga Renjun masih disini, sedang dicium oleh Jeno. Sedang Jiwanya, sudah tidak tau kemana. Tangan jeno masih mengusap pipinya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Jeno melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Renjun lagi. Tatapannya, benar-benar asing. Renjun tidak pernah melihat Jeno menatapnya seperti ini. Seperti….dipuja. Seperti, melihat objek yang ia _sukai_.

Kenyataan seperti memukulnya. Renjun tau, Jeno sedang mabuk. Jeno yang sadar tidak mungkin menciumnya ataupun menatapnya seperti ini. Ini bukan Jeno yang ia kenal. Jeno sedang tidak sadar. Sehingga, apapun yang Jeno lakukan, tidak mungkin bisa dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Karena Jeno _tidak sadar._

Jeno tiba-tiba berucap, “Jun, suara di kepala gue bilang, kalo emang kita cuma teman, harusnya ciuman tadi gak ngaruh apa-apa sama gue.” Sudah seharusnya begitu, ini hanya nafsu dan perasaan adrenalinmu yang tinggi karena alkohol, jawab Renjun dalam hati. “Apa setelah ini kita udah enggak bisa berteman?”

Pertanyaan Jeno aneh. Tapi, apasih yang bisa diharapkan dari orang mabuk? Membawa dirinya saja tidak bisa apalagi mengeluarkan pertanyaan berbobot.

“Kamu gak bakal ingat apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang.” Renjun hanya menjawab sesuai fakta. Jeno tidak akan ingat, dan Renjun yang akan…

“Kalo gitu, berarti gak masalah kan kalo gue cium lo lagi?”

Renjun kaget mendengarnya, belom sempat menjawab, Jeno kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Renjun melemas saat Jeno menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Dengan lembut. Renjun rasanya seperti akan meleleh. Dicium selembut ini, dalam dekapan Jeno, dan usapan di pipinya. Renjun tidak lagi bertenaga, hanya pasrah tanpa melakukan apapun pada Jeno. Tidak lama, pegangan Jeno padanya lepas, dan kepala Jeno jatuh pada bahu Renjun. Jeno….tertidur. nafasnya hangat mengenai leher Renjun.

Kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali dan menetralkan napasnya sendiri. Jeno membuatnya sulit bernapas dan tidak bisa berfikir. Jeno masih tertidur di pundaknya. Nafas Jeno teratur. Benar-benar tertidur, dan Renjun kembali pada realita, bahwa Jeno mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Jeno yang sadar tidak akan melakukan ini. Jeno yang sadar adalah Jeno yang baik pada semua orang termasuk Renjun. Jeno yang sadar tidak mungkin melakukan ini padanya. Renjun menyadarkan dirinya sekali lagi, setelah sadar Jeno tidak akan mengingat apapun.

Mendapatkan kesempatan yang tidak mungkin datang lagi, Renjun melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Jeno. Memeluknya erat. Rasa-rasanya Renjun ingin menangis saja. Mungkin ini memang tanda bahwa pertemuan keduanya hanya akan sampai disini. Karena, mana bisa Renjun melihat Jeno tanpa mengingat Jeno yang menciumnya?

Toh, pekerjaan dan urusan keduanya sudah selesai. Tidak ada kewajiban diantara keduanya untuk bertemu lagi. Renjun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan, _He cups his face,_ menatapnya dari dekat.

“Jen, gak pernah sekalipun aku berani mimpi buat ketemu kamu lagi. Atau bahkan berada sedekat ini sama kamu. Aku harus bangun, mimpi ini terlalu serem buat aku.”

Renjun membetulkan kembali posisi tidur Jeno, menutup pintu dan masuk ke mobil Jeno untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Renjun tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak berani melihat kearah Jeno, ia hanya fokus menyetir dan sampai di apartemen milik Jeno. Renjun memarkirkan mobil Jeno di parkiran lantai kamarnya. Pemberhentian terakhirnya. Ini akan selesai setelah ini.

“ _I really hope, we never see each other anymore._ _See you, never,_ Jeno.”

Renjun memapah Jeno keluar dari mobil. Renjun mencoba fokus berjalan dan memastikan Jeno tidak terjatuh. Saat akan menekan bel apartemennya, Pintu di hadapannya terbuka lebih dahulu. Menampilkan Haechan yang akan keluar dan juga Jaemin di belakangnya. Keduanya menatap Renjun dan Jeno bergantian tanpa suara. Lalu, Jaemin berinisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk membawa masuk Jeno, dari dekapan Renjun.

“Lo…mau masuk dulu?” Ucap Jaemin padanya. Haechan masih diam memandangnya.

Renjun menggeleng, “Enggak, makasih. Saya langsung balik aja. Ini..” Renjun menyerahkan kunci mobil Jeno kehadapan Jaemin dan Haechan, yang kemudian diambil oleh Haechan. Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan membawa Jeno masuk, tidak lama Jaemin keluar.

“Lo balik naik apa?” kali ini Haechan yang bertanya padanya.

Renjun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, “Pesen taksi aja. Gampang.”

Renjun melihat Jaemin yang menyikut Haechan pelan, dan Haechan yang menatap Jaemin karenanya. Seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi bingung. Renjun menghela napasnya. Hari berat ini harus segera diakhiri. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

“Saya pamit.” Renjun menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju elevator terdekat tanpa menoleh pada kedua teman Jeno.

**

Renjun tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia sampai di kamarnya, dalam keadaan sudah mandi, berganti baju bersih, dan berbaring dengan Didi saat ini. Renjun tidak sadar ia melamun setelah meninggalkan apartemen Jeno. Untung saja ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tidak terbayang kalau harus pasrah dan tidak sadarkan diri apabila ia dicopet atau bahkan dibunuh. Atau…memang lebih baik ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi sekalian? Tapi…kasian Didi.

Ponselnya yang terletak di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Memperlihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan juga ‘Chenle’, selaku pemanggil. Renjun dengan malas bergerak mendekat dan mengambil ponselnya.

“ _Lah? Lo udah balik?”_ serobot Chenle tanpa salam. Volume suara Chenle membuat Renjun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

“Kalo lo enggak tau, ini udah jam 11.”

“ _Bukannya lo minum sama Jeno?”_ kenapa harus diingatkan sih…

“ _Btw,_ sama temen kantornya juga _._ Udah balik, anaknya udah tidur juga.”

“ _Kok lo tau? Lo yang nganterin balik?”_

“Hm.” Renjun hanya bergumam malas menjawab.

“ _Kenapa lo lemes banget? Gak minum paling, kan.”_

“Ngantuk kali, udah malem ini. Besok masih kerja.”

“ _Dasar bocil. Masih sore kali ini.”_

Renjun hanya diam tidak menjawab. Bingung juga mau menjawab apa. Energinya seperti tersedot habis. Kepalanya juga tidak bisa berfikir. Renjun menghela napas berat. Lelah sekali, hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang untuknya.

“ _Napa dah lo? Stress banget? Kerjaan ini kan udah beres juga. Seneng dikit kek.”_

Renjun menghela napas lagi. Benar, kerjaan yang merepotkan sudah beres. Renjun juga sudah tidak punya kewajiban lagi untuk bertemu Jeno. Harusnya Renjun senang. Harusnya, ini bisa dirayakan.

“ _Ketiduran lo?”_ panggil Chenle, karena Renjun diam saja.

“Enggak, kenapa telpon?”

“ _Gue pengen tau kabar Kak Jeno.”_

“Ngapain nanya-nanya kabar dia? Suka?”

Chenle tertawa di sebrang sana, Renjun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya (lagi) karena suara tertawa Chenle yang mengagetkan, “ _Sewot amat, sih? Lagian, emang ada orang yang bisa_ resist _buat gak suka Kak Jeno? Lo bisa emangnya?”_ ucap Chenle menggoda Renjun

Renjun hanya diam saja.

“ _Becanda lah. Dia cakep, tapi bukan tipe gue. Tenang aja, enggak bakalan gue naksir gebetan kakak gue.”_

“Hmm.”

“ _Lo kenapa sih diem terus? Beneran ngantuk?”_

“Iya kan, udah bilang juga.”

Kali ini, Chenle yang menghela napas sebelum berbicara lagi, “ _Lo tau kan, lo selalu punya gue. Kalo ada masalah tuh, cerita aja kenapa sih?”_

 _“_ Cuma ngantuk, udah belom telponnya?”

“ _Heh, gue jadi adik lo udah seumur hidup, lo ada masalah gue ngerti ya!”_

“Enggak ada apa-apa. Ngantuk aja.”

_“Dasar, enggak ada bersyukurnya punya adik perhatian.”_

“Resto rame kalo _weekend_?” Tanya Renjun tiba-tiba, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“ _Resto gue gak pernah sepi tuh.”_

“Syukurlah.”

“ _Lo mau kesini?”_

“Ha?”

“Short Escape. _Lo kan gak pernah liburan, main sana ke pantai, atau bantuin gue di resto juga boleh. Dari pada lo gila di rumah terus?”_

Hening, sampai tiba-tiba Renjun berucap,

“Oke.”

_“Ha?”_

“Besok gue kesana, pulang kerja. Minggu malem balik.”

“ _Tumben nurut? Gue becanda sih tadi.”_

“Sarannya bagus. Bisa turutin.”

“You know, I’m only one call away, right?”

Renjun tertawa, “Apaan sih, lebay banget?”

“ _Gue khawatir beneran?”_

“Enggak ada apa-apa beneran, udah lama enggak keluar aja.”

” _Yaudah,_ see you?”

“Hm.”

Renjun meletakkan ponselnya lagi. Mendengar Chenle dan berbicara dengannya cukup menyenangkan. Renjun jadi bisa terdistraksi dari kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan. Saat panggilan terputus, Renjun jadi teringat lagi. Kejadian tadi masih sangat segar dalam ingatannya. Kepalanya mereka ulang adegan terus-menerus. Membuatnya terus melihat kejadian dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya hanya memikirkan kejadian tersebut. Saat menutup matapun, kejadian tersebut tereputar jelas dalam kepalanya. Renjun memukul kepalanya beberapa kali, berharap kepalanya dapat berhenti memutar kejadian. Bukannya hilang, kepalanya malah jadi sakit. Renjun hanya ingin hari ini segera berakhir. Renjun hanya akan tidur saat ini, tidak ingin berfikir lagi. Tidur pasti akan membuatnya lupa. Renjun yakin. Renjun hanya ingin hari ini segera berakhir.

**

Dunia memang tidak pernah berpihak pada Renjun saat dibutuhkan. Doanya sebelum menutup mata tadi malam hanyalah ia ingin tidur dengan tenang dan melupakan kejadian tersebut. Tidak terkabul tentu saja. Ia baru bisa tertidur pukul 4. Reka kejadian terus menghantuinya dan merenggut kantuknya. Parah sekali. Pukul 5 ia sudah terbangun karena jadwal Didi makan pagi. Kucing itu terus memanggilnya sampai ia mengambilkan makanan untuknya.

Renjun tidak punya tenaga rasanya. Ia tidak mengantuk, tapi tubuhnya lelah. Saat menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti yang ia pikirkan. Mata merah dan tidak ada aura kehidupan karena tidak tidur semalaman. Keadaan ini sangat menggodanya untuk tidak berangkat kerja dan bergelung dalam selimut sampai sore. Tapi, Renjun tau itu tidak mungkin dapat ia nikmati karena kejadian tersebut masih akan terus menghantuinya. Maka dari itu, ia bergegas mandi dan berangkat ke kantor. Ia juga hanya bisa membuat roti isi keju untuk sarapan dan makan siangnya.

Tidak ada yang bertanya mengenai kondisinya saat Renjun memasuki kantornya. Keadaan seperti dirinya adalah pemandangan wajar. Tipe-tipe pekerja ambisius yang mengerjakan tugas sampai pagi, atau sisa-sisa _hangover_ malam tadi. Walaupun, Renjun tidak termasuk keduanya.

Renjun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, menyelesaikan laporan pertanggungjawabannya sendiri pada kantor. Untung saja, ketika ia fokus mengerjakan, bayangan kejadian tidak lagi muncul. Renjun bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus melihat ‘film’ yang sama di kepalanya. Mungkin, dengan menyibukkan diri, ia akan bisa lupa sepenuhnya pada kejadian itu. Mungkin, setelah ini, ia akan minta proyek yang sibuk dan sulit pada Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba orang yang ia pikirkan muncul di depannya, “Hei, Jun, kemaren minum sampe malem ya? _You don’t look good.”_ Tanya Jaehyun padanya.

Renjun tersenyum kecil pada Jaehyun, “Iya kak, lumayan.”

“Gak usah berangkat harusnya tadi, kerjaan lo udah beres juga. Tinggal LPJ (laporan pertanggungjawaban) ke gue kan?”

“Iya sih, kak. Nanggung tapi. Dikit lagi kok. Habis itu aku balik.”

“Oke, santai aja Jun. Terus gimana? Kata Doyoung, lo sama Jeno udah kemana-mana bareng terus, Gue gak diceritain?”

“Eh, enggak kok kak. Biasa aja.”

**

Renjun turun dari KTX dan keluar dari stasiun pukul 7 lewat. Perjalanan ke Busan menggunakan KTX hanya memakan waktu 2 jam 15 menit. Renjun langsung berangkat ke stasiun tidak lama setelah pulang kerja, membawa perlengkapannya dari rumah dan meminta tolong pada Yangyang dan Felix untuk memberi makan kucingnya selama 2 hari kedepan. Renjun juga tidak mengabari Chenle ketika akan berangkat tadi dan sekarang saat ia sudah sampai. Renjun memberhentikan taksi dan menyebutkan alamat tujuan. _Jjang Jib._

Persis seperti kata Chenle, _Jjang Jib_ ramai sekali. Saat ia sampai bahkan masih ada 10 antrian yang ia lihat. Restauran 2 lantai tersebut penuh. Benar-benar tipikal jumat malam, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, kerabat maupun keluarga. Renjun menyapa penjaga di depan Restauran yang langsung mempersilahkan masuk. Renjun menuju ruang pribadi milik Chenle, memasukkan _passcode_ pintu dan masuk, kemudian menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Renjun menaruh ranselnya di sofa dan keluar lagi dari ruangan tersebut.

Renjun menemukan Chenle di kasir. Setahun belakangan ia sudah tidak lagi menjadi koki utama karena tidak sanggup mengurus bisnis bersamaan dengan memasak. Sehingga Chenle hanya mengontrol semuanya dari luar. Mempercayakan tiap bagian pada karyawannya. Renjun melihat Chenle sedang berbincang serius dengan salah satu karyawannya. Menurut Renjun, saat-saat seperti ini, Chenle terlihat keren sekali. Wajahnya mengintimidasi namun tetap terlihat berwibawa, dan tampan. Renjun mengakui bahawa adiknya tampan, makanya ia sangat popular hingga sekarang. Renjun masih memperhatikan Chenle, sampai akhirnya Chenle melihatnya heran dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

“Kok gak ngabarin apa-apa? Gue pikir gak jadi.” Ucap Chenle saat sampai di hadapannya, memeluknya singkat.

“Lo juga gak pernah ngabarin kalo kerumah gue.”

“ _Ckckck_ , yaudah, lo mau makan apa? Gue bikinin.” Tawar Chenle padanya.

“Apa aja.”

“Yaudah, tunggu di dalem, tidur dulu kek, atau ngapain terserahlah, gue masak bentar.” Chenle berbalik menuju arah dapur.

“Lo gak sibuk emangnya?”

Chenle berhenti, lalu berbalik menatapnya, “Sibuk, tapi lo kakak gue. Jadi, gak masalah.” Chenle meninggalkannya setelah itu.

Renjun berjalan kembali ke ruangan milik Chenle dan duduk menyandar pada sofa. Chenle…terlalu mengenalnya. Selama mereka tinggal terpisah, Renjun selalu mudah menghindar dari siapapun saat punya masalah. Tapi, Chenle selalu berusaha menariknya mendekat. Walaupun, tetap Renjun tidak berakhir bercerita dengannya, Chenle selalu berusaha, untuk setidaknya, menghiburnya. Memberikan afeksi-afeksi padanya. Bercerita mengenai kesehariannya pada Renjun atau memasakkan makanan untuknya. Chenle tidak pernah memaksa Renjun untuk membagi masalahnya, tapi rasanya hari ini, Renjun jadi sangat tidak enak padanya karena hanya diam saja, sementara Chenle begitu perhatian padanya.

Chenle masuk keruangannya dengan membawa satu nampan penuh, dan meletakkannya di meja. Aroma masakan menguar pada satu ruangan. Renjun tidak yakin bisa makan karena saat ini ia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi, Chenle menghidangkan 2 makanan dengan porsi besar untuk mereka berdua. Chenle menatapnya, menggunakan tatapannya untuk menyuruh Renjun segera makan. Maka Renjun, menghargai adiknya, mulai mengambil sumpit dan makan. Chenle tersenyum kearahnya.

“Jadi, kenapa?” todong Chenle, sambil mengunyah makanan, wajahnya tampak santai saja.

“Bosen di rumah.”

Chenle mendecak, “Dasar batu.”

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makannya, Renjun melihat Chenle makan sambil melihat ponselnya. Sesekali berdecak ataupun tertawa. Ntah melihat apa.

“Lo gak ngajak Kak Jeno kesini?”

Renjun berhenti mengunyah, kepalanya yang menunduk pelan-pelan terangkat menatapnya. Renjun menggeleng kecil. Menunduk lagi pada makanannya.

“Sayang banget, padahal dia bilang pengen kesini sama temennya.”

Renjun menatap Chenle lagi.

“Jangan aneh-aneh.”

“Apanya yang jangan aneh-aneh?”

“Lo.”

“Gue ke Jeno?”

Renjun hanya mengangguk.

“Udah dibilang gue gak minat sama gebetan-“, Chenle berhenti berbicara, hanya menatap Renjun. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar. Tidak lama, Chenle menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, “Dia ternyata ya….”

Renjun menunduk lagi. Memainkan sumpitnya pada _tteok_ dalam kuah yang masih tersisa.

“Gue pikir, _you guys will work it._ Enggak bisa ya ternyata...” Chenle tertawa. Tawanya aneh. “Percuma dong gue sering ngirim makanan buat dia?” Chenle tertawa lagi, tawa sarkas.

“Gue pikir, akhirnya lo bisa berani, kak.”

**

_Gue pikir, akhirnya lo bisa berani._

Kalimat Chenle kali ini yang menghantuinya. Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang menghantuinya tadi, Chenle mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membicarakan tentang Orangtua mereka yang sering liburan bersama tanpa mengajak anak-anaknya, membicarakan cabang restaurant miliknya yang dituduh berbuat curang oleh saingan karena ramai terus, keinginan Chenle untuk memelihara anjing di rumah, atau rencana (wacana) liburan untuk mereka berdua. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan mengenai masalah milik Renjun. Dan Renjun berterimakasih lagi padanya karena tidak memaksa Renjun untuk bercerita.

Renjun sedang berada di kamar tamu rumah Chenle saat ini. Berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Chenle sengaja membiarkan Renjun menggunakan kamar tamu, karena ia mengerti kakaknya butuh ruang, apapun masalahnya. Sikap pengertian Chenle ini lumayan mengganggunya, membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tidak bercerita. Namun, Renjun sendiri juga bingung. Apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang mengganggunya, Renjun tidak terlalu mengerti.

Renjun menghela napas berat. Jeno. Orang dimasa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihidupnya lagi tanpa salam dan peringatan apapun. Mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain dulu, tapi tiba-tiba, orang-orang disekitar keduanya beranggapan bahwa mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Aneh, kan? Renjun tidak mengerti.

Pertemuan dengan Jeno membuatnya banyak mengingat ke masa lalu. Saat Renjun memperhatikan Jeno dulu, saat Jeno sering main bola di depan rumahnya, saat mereka berpapasan di jalan, saat mereka satu kelas, atau saat hari kelulusan. Ingatan tentang ia dan Jeno tidak pernah saling mengenal dulu jelas sekali. Mereka harusnya bisa menjadi sangat dekat, namun pada kenyataannya, kenal saja tidak.

Renjun tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak ketika Jeno mengingatnya diwaktu keduanya pertama bertemu. Renjun bingung, ketika ternyata Jeno ingat mereka pernah sekelas dulu. Renjun heran, Jeno masih mengingat adiknya dan teman-teman Renjun. Renjun juga bingung, mengapa Jeno menerimanya begitu ramah. Bersikap selayaknya mereka adalah teman lama. Padahal, mereka tidak begitu.

Tapi, Renjun juga tahu, Jeno memang selalu seperti itu. Ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Renjun tidak buta. Renjun bisa melihat Jeno yang perhatian pada timnya ketika bekerja. Tidak membiarkan ada rekannya yang pulang sendiri, mengingatkan mereka untuk makan dan istirahat, atau berusaha untuk tidak memberikan beban pekerjaan lebih pada rekan-rekannya. Renjun bisa melihat bahwa Jeno memang sebaik itu.

Maka, ketika Jeno menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, Renjun tahu dan sadar ini hanyalah bentuk kebaikan Jeno terhadap rekan kerjanya. Jeno tahu bahwa Renjun tidak memiliki kendaraan dan juga mungkin merasa tidak enak; karena mereka berdua ‘teman’. Renjun tahu itu. Jeno begitu baik padanya, dan tidak sepantasnya Renjun menerima kebaikan itu dengan mengartikannya akan hal lain.

Jeno yang berusaha berteman baik dengannya, sementara Renjun, berusaha tidak terlibat terlalu jauhnya dengannya, walaupun sulit. Jeno terlalu bersinar, terlalu terang. Jeno adalah medan magnet yang kuat bagi Renjun, bagaimanapun Renjun mencoba menjauh, bagaimanapun Renjun mencoba menolaknya, ia tetap akan menempel pada Jeno. Semudah itu. Semudah itu, Renjun jatuh cinta padanya.

Lantas, apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Jatuh cinta kan cuma perasaan. Tinggal diakui, atau dipendam. Kalaupun diakui, Jeno yang baik hati tidak akan mungkin menolaknya dengan kasar. Jeno pasti akan memilih cara menolak yang tidak akan membuatnya seperti tertolak. Dipendam pun, Jeno masih akan bersikap baik padanya. Semudah itu, kan? Harusnya.

Ciuman Jeno malam kemarin benar-benar membawanya pada realita. Bahwa, ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan perasaannya mengalir begitu saja pada Jeno. Membiarkan perasaannya mengakui keberadaan cinta untuk Jeno. Tidak seharusnya Renjun senang karena kebersamaannya bersama Jeno selama ini. Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Jeno. Pada orang yang selama ini ia hindari. Pada orang yang dulu tidah pernah berbicara padanya, yang tidak pernah menyadari ada Renjun disekelilingnya.

Renjun tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaan ini. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Renjun selalu menghindari pembicaraan mengenai perasaan, mengenai siapa cinta pertamanya, orang yang hanya dengan ia ketahui keadaannya baik-baik saja sudah cukup, karena atas semua pertanyaan itu, Renjun hanya punya satu nama untuk menjawab, sepanjang hidupnya. Dan ia memilih untuk menguburnya, tidak ingin perasaannya mengetahui keberadaannya sendiri. Karena ia tahu, saat perasaannya mengetahui cintanya pada Jeno, ia akan patah hati. Dan harga diri Renjun tidak ingin ia patah hati karena orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Renjun bahkan tidak mengetahui warna bola matanya, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan hatinya dipatahkan begitu saja? Karena itu, Renjun memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu akan perasaannya selama itu. Namun, malam ini, Renjun membiarkan perasaannya mengakui keberadaan cinta untuk Jeno. Semudah itu.

“Tolol banget, Huang Renjun. Bertahun-tahun diam aja, dicium sekali langsung ngaku.” Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

**

“Lo mau ikut gue atau gimana?” Tanya Chenle disela-sela sarapan mereka pagi ini.

“Berangkat jam berapa?” Tanya Renjun menanggapi.

Chenle melihat jam tangannya, menjawab, “Bentar lagi paling, habis gue mandi.”

Renjun mengangguk, “Oke, ikut.”

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Renjun telah berpikir semalaman. Tentang perasaannya, juga bagaimana menyikapinya. Salah satunya, (mungkin) dengan bercerita sedikit pada adiknya. Adiknya itu mungkin akan senang sedikit kalau ia mau berbagi cerita padanya. Juga, Renjun ingin adiknya merasa afeksinya dihargai olehnya. Renjun tidak ingin adiknya menganggap ia meremehkan afeksinya hanya karena Renjun sendiri yang tidak bisa menyikapi perasaannya.

“ _Sorry.”_ Ucap Renjun pada Chenle tiba-tiba. Chenle yang sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renjun dengan pandangan bingung.

“ _For being stubborn. We were born with that, right?So….Sorry. I know you’re just worried. But, I’m okay. Really.”_ Ucap Renjun cepat. Saat mengucapkannya Renjun tidak berani menatap adiknya, malu.

Chenle disisi lain, hanya mendengarkan. Mencoba mencerna perkataan kakaknya yang kelewat cepat. Kaget juga, karena tiba-tiba kakaknya yang membahas ini. Tapi, Chenle tahu. Kakaknya selalu begini. Selalu merasa bersalah atau tidak enak, saat Chenle mengetahui bahwa ia punya masalah, namun tidak ingin membaginya. Chenle sebenernya mengerti mengenai sifat kakaknya yang seperti itu, namun, Chenle juga ingin kakaknya bersandar padanya. Chenle juga ingin kakaknya mengeluh padanya. Bukan hanya sebaliknya. Makanya, Chenle sering memaksa Renjun untuk bercerita padanya.

“ _I’m and….Jeno uhm_ , _We are okay._ Enggak ada masalah. Masih kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Beneran.” Ucap Renjun lagi meyakinkan Chenle.

Chenle ingin tertawa saja. Kakaknya ini aneh dan lucu dalam satu waktu. Mereka sering berbicara tentang banyak hal, tapi tidak pernah mengenai masalah yang sedang dialami kakaknya. Sehingga kali ini, ketika kakaknya mencoba, terdengar lucu sekali. Kakaknya benar-benar kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakan ternyata.

“Oke, gue percaya. Gue boleh nebak, gak?”

“Nebak apa?”

“Lo suka sama kak Jeno?” Ucap Chenle tanpa pembukaan dan peringatan.

Renjun hanya diam menatapnya.

“Kalo suka bilang aja sih, cuma ke gue juga. _Be brave,_ kak. Kalo sama gue aja enggak berani, apalagi ke orangnya langsung.” Tantang Chenle padanya.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, “Justru itu. Gue gak mau ngaku, kalo bukan ke orangnya. Ke orangnya aja gue gak pernah bilang apa-apa, kenapa gue harus bilang ke lo duluan?”

**

Jeno bangun dalam keadaan kepala pusing luar biasa. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seperti sedang dipukul. Belum bisa membuka mata, Jeno duduk di tempat tidurnya. Diam saja, memegangi kepalanya, berharap rasa pusing tersebut segera hilang. Semalam Jeno memang meniatkan diri untuk minum sampai mabuk, tapi pagi ini, ia sangat menyesali hasilnya. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Untung saja hari ini kantornya membebaskan ia dan tim untuk tidak masuk kantor.

Jeno bangkit dari kasurnya, dengan bantuan dinding dan lemari, Jeno berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan. Jeno menghela napas panjang menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Kepalanya sudah tidak sesakit tadi, tapi rupanya berantakan sekali. Bahkan, ia masih memakai pakaian semalam (minus _belt)_.

Tunggu…ia tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai dirumah? Apakah Renjun benar-benar mengantarnya pulang? Ingatan terakhirnya sampai pada ia yang melihat Renjun dari samping, masih terlihat cakep walaupun sudah malam. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Jeno menghela napasnya, masih memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Semoga ia tidak menyusahkan Renjun lagi. Ia sudah banyak menyusahkan pria itu beberapa bulan terakhir.

Jeno mandi dengan cepat. Pusingnya sudah hilang, tinggal rasa mual. Mungkin setelah minum obat pereda mabuk ia akan baik-baik saja. Juga, kalau Jaemin cukup baik, ia akan membuatkan Jeno sup untuk meredakan mabuknya. Harusnya sih, kalau Jaemin tahu ia mabuk, Jaemin akan membuatkannya.

Jeno keluar kamar setelah berpakaian dengan nyaman. Kaus hitam dan celana pendek. Jaemin terlihat sedang membersihkan lensa di sofa membelakangi Jeno. Jeno melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah, pukul 11. Sudah hampir jam makan siang dan Jaemin sedang di rumah.. Jeno berjalan menghampiri Jaemin dan duduk disebelahnya.

“Masih hidup lo.” Sapa Jaemin, masih membersihkan lensa.

Jeno mendelik tidak senang kearahnya, “Gue Cuma minum _soju,_ gak bikin mati. Kecuali itu _soju_ ada racunnya.”

Jaemin tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya saja.

“Gue baliknya gimana kemarin?” Tanya Jeno pada Jaemin yang terlihat telah selesai membersihkan lensanya.

Jaemin menolehkan kepala pada Jeno cepat, matanya memicing, “Lu gak sadar dari kapan dah?”

Jeno mengedikkan bahunya, “Enggak tahu? Terakhir gue ingetnya masih di resto, sih.”

Jaemin menepuk dahinya pelan, “Ya semoga aja lo enggak aneh-aneh. Lo kadang suka aneh-aneh kalo lagi mabuk.”

Jeno cemberut, “Gimana terus gue baliknya?” Tanya Jeno lagi.

“Dianterin Renjun. Lo diseret sampe pintu depan. Terus gue yang masukin ke kamar.” Jelas Jaemin padanya.

Jeno melebarkan matanya, “Asli diseret?”

“Lo berharap digendong?”

“Ya enggak juga, tapi Renjun nyeret gue? Kalo lo atau Haechan sih, gue percaya.”

Jaemin mendelik tidak suka padanya, “Penting banget emang lo kudu tau diseret apa enggak?”

Jeno mengedikkan bahunya lagi, “Enggak sih, Cuma gue sadar diri? Gue pasti berat, nyusahin Renjun jadinya.”

“Dipapah. Kunci mobil sama ponsel lo di atas kulkas.” Ucap Jaemin sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Jeno ikut bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya, pasti ponselnya mati karena dayanya habis.

“Jen,” Panggil Jaemin, Jaemin sedang berjongkok di depan lemari penyimpanan lensa-lensa miliknya, Jeno hanya bergumam menjawabnya, melihat ponselnya yang mati, “Jangan lupa bilang makasih ke Renjun,”

Jeno menoleh kearah Jaemin, sembari berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengisi daya baterainya, “Enggak bakal lupa.”

“Hmm, dia kemarin keliatan kaya..apa ya…” Jaemin seperti ragu-ragu mengucapkannya,”Capek kali ya,” Jaemin menghela napas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, “Mau makan siang apa?”

Siang itu mereka makan siang dengan membicarakan topik lain.

**

Keesokan harinya, Jeno baru pulang dari _gym_ saat melihat Jaemin dan Haechan sedang makan siang berdua. Keduanya terlihat asik berbincang dengan satu sama lain sembari menikmati Sup _kimchi_ yang hangat. Keduanya menoleh kearah Jeno saat ia berjalan menuju kamar untuk meletakkan tasnya. Tidak ada yang bertukar kata diantara ketiganya. Ekspresi Jaemin dan Haechan seperti heran melihat Jeno ada di rumah saat ini.

Jeno keluar kamar dengan baju yang sudah terganti, berniat untuk bergabung dengan Jaemin dan Haechan. Ia juga belum makan siang. Lagi-lagi, saat Jeno keluar kamar, Haechan dan Jaemin memberikan tatapan heran padanya. Jeno jadi aneh sendiri, tidak ada yang aneh perasaan dari wajah atau pakaiannya. Bahkan mereka belum bertukar kata, lantas apa yang aneh?

“Kenapa deh kalian berdua?” Ucap Jeno sembari melewati meja makan menuju rak piring untuk mengambil peralatan makannya. Kemudian Jeno menarik kursi yang tersisa di meja makan, diantara Haechan dan Jaemin. Keduanya berhenti melihat Jeno dan kembali ke makanan masing-masing.

“Buat gue enggak ada?” Tanya Jeno lagi melihat kearah keduanya.

“Enggak ada lah. Lo pagi-pagi udah ilang. Tau-tau muncul minta makan.” Ucap Jaemin padanya. Namun tetap menggeser mangkuk sup dan lauk lainnya ke dekat Jeno.

“Tumben, lo _weekend_ siang-siang begini, disini?” Kali ini Haechan yang berbicara padanya. Jeno mulai makan juga. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Haechan.

“Lah gue emang _weekend_ kemana? Perasaan disini-sini aja.” Jawab Jeno setelah menelan kunyahannya.

“Lo kan biasa di rumah Renjun.”

“Oh, kan enggak tiap _weekend_ juga? Gue di kamar atau kantor juga kali.”

“Makanya, kita heran. Lo kalo di kamar biasanya tidur, atau di kantor. Terus sekarang, siang-siang, lo gak tidur, gak di kantor, gak di rumah Renjun juga.”

“Gue gak sesering itu ke rumah Renjun.”

“Iya, lo juga ke kantor atau tidur. Iya.”

Jeno hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada temannya dan melanjutkan makan.

“Tapi, beneran. Tumben lo enggak makan di rumah Renjun? Lo biasanya balik malem atau sore paling cepet kalo dari sana.”

“Gue enggak dari rumah Renjun. Siapa juga yang bilang gue dari rumah Renjun?”

“Lo udah ilang soalnya pagi-pagi. Kan lo begitu kalo kerumah Renjun. Pagi-pagi ilang, terus muncul pas kita mau keluar.”

“Gue ke _gym, anjir._ ”

“Pagi-pagi banget?”

“Jam 9 enggak kepagian.”

“Kok enggak kerumah Renjun?”

“Anaknya ke Busan.”

“Dia ngabarin lo kalo keluar kota?”

“Enggak.”

“Terus tau dari mana?”

“Adiknya _updated_ _story_ kalo lagi bareng dia.”

“Lo udah bilang makasih ke Renjun?”

“Udah, tapi belom dibales.”

“Dari kapan belum dibales?”

“Kemarin sore.”

“Tapi udah di _read_?”

“Enggak tau sih, coba gue liat dulu.” Jeno meletakan sendoknya dan mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

Mata Jeno melebar saat membuka ponselnya dan ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bodoh sekali. Kedua temannya menatap bingung kearahnya.

“Jadi, kebodohan apa yang barusan lo perbuat?”

“Belom gue _send_ ternyata.”

Kedua temannya berdecak kesal. Melayangkan pukulan pada masing-masing lengannya. Jeno hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

Pesannya dibalas tidak lama.

_Sama-sama._

Jeno membalasnya lagi, _See you around,_ Jun!

Berhari-hari kemudian pun, Jeno tidak mendapat balasan atau bertemu Renjun.


	10. Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiii, Merry Chrismast, everyone!  
> Ini hadiah hahahah  
> Ini udah selesai beneran, tapi aku bagi 2 karena takut kaget aja tiba2 sm endingnya sooo ya haahhaha
> 
> Terus pas ngedit, kan aku copy ke docs buat diedit, terus ternyata, yg kudunya ke italic pada ke unitalic (?) :(((( jadi kudu ngedit lagi......tapi ya gapapa sih heheheh
> 
> Happy holiday everyone! Semoga tahun depan keadaan bisa lebih baik, semoga kita bisa sehat terus juga. Semoga kalian bahagia selalu juga~~
> 
> Oya, aku sedih because my boys is hurt:((( my boys yoongi, taeyong, jisung semoga kalian cepet baikan dan sehat terus<3

Setelah proyek kilat yang baru saja ia selesaikan, Lee Jeno lagi-lagi dijadikan ‘tumbal’ untuk menjadi _Project Manager_ untuk proyek baru yang akan diambil oleh perusahaannya. Kantornya akan menjadi peserta tender untuk proyek yang cukup besar dan dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Jeno dikabarkan oleh Jisung, bertemu dengannya senin pagi di depan lift menuju ruangannya dan ia kaget.

Tidak seperti proyek miliknya yang dilakukan dengan penunjukkan langsung, proyek ini dilakukan melalui tender. Dan Jeno, sebagai kandidat PM diharuskan membuat Proposal Rencana Kerja dan Keuangan untuk proyek tersebut. Karena Jeno merupakan kandidat PM paling muda, maka ia yang dikorbankan untuk survey lapangan dan membuat rancangan. Sementara seniornya yang juga menjadi kandidat, akan ‘mencontek’ hasil yang ia dapatkan. Jeno tidak bisa menolaknya.

Jeno sudah 6 kali bolak-balik menyetir selama 3 jam perjalanan dari Seoul-Gangwon-Seoul selama 2 minggu sejak ia dinobatkan sebagai kandidat PM. Selama itu pula, sejak terakhir kali ia mengirimkan pesan 2 minggu lalu, pesannya tidak lagi di balas oleh Renjun, Jeno juga tidak berinisiatif mengirimkan pesan lagi padanya. Pesannya yang terakhir kali saja tidak dibalas oleh Renjun, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama pesannya tidak dibalas oleh Renjun. Apalagi pesan terakhirnya hanya begitu. Tapi, Jeno kecewa sedikit. Memang benar mereka berdua berteman karena pekerjaan, tapi apakah Renjun tidak ingin bertemu atau mengirimkannya pesan diluar pekerjaan? Ini agak sedikit kekanakkan sih memang. Jeno rasa, selama ini ia berusaha keras untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Renjun, apakah Renjun tidak menganggapnya seperti Jeno menganggapnya?

Pikiran Jeno ini muncul saat ia sedang melamun di _rest area_ arah Seoul. Hari ini Jumat sore, tol kearah Gangwon penuh dengan orang-orang yang akan menghabiskan weekend disana. Sementara tol arah Seoul lancar seperti biasa. Jeno berhenti di _rest area_ karena lelah sekali. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup untuk menyetir, setidaknya, satu jam lagi kerumahnya sendiri. Sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk menepi karena lelahnya benar-benar terasa melemahkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia sedang stress, ia akan menghubungi Renjun untuk bermain dengan kucingnya. Atau, mengajak Renjun untuk minum kopi di dekat rumahnya. Bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya atau bahkan _channel_ yang Jeno tonton disela-sela pekerjaan. Atau, membahas film-film yang hanya bisa Jeno tonton lewat _trailer_ atau TV di rumahnya karena tidak ada waktu dan tenaga untuk pergi ke bioskop. Atau, meminta Renjun menambahkan lagu-lagu baru di _playlist_ miliknya yang diikuti oleh Jeno.

Jangankan untuk melakukan semua itu. Pesan Jeno saja tidak dibalas oleh Renjun. Jeno meletakkan kepalanya pada kemudi, memejamkan matanya sebentar. Jeno jadi sensitif dan sentimental karena lelah fisik dan juga pikiran. Ia baru saja pulang karena dimarahi oleh warga dan polisi sekitar pemukiman karena terlihat mondar-mandir dan mengambil gambar tanpa izin. Jeno dicurigai sebagai komplotan pencuri yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Memakan waktu 2 jam untuk meyakinkan warga dan polisi setempat yang menginterogasi dirinya. Dan itu benar-benar menghabiskan sisa energinya.

Kopinya sudah mendingin diterpa angin musim gugur dari jendela yang Jeno buka. Jeno hanya ingin segera berbaring di kasurnya. Bergelung di dalam selimut sampai besok. Atau, _cuddle_ dengan Didi di lantai ruang tamu milik Renjun. Lalu, makan malam dan berbincang dengannya sampai tengah malam. Keinginannya untuk istirahat dan bertemu Renjun sama besarnya. Beberapa bulan terakhir Jeno benar-benar dimanjakan dengan kehadiran Renjun dan kucingnya sebagai _stress reliever_. Baru 2 minggu tidak bertemu, Jeno sudah berantakan begini.

  
  


Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dari kemudi dan menurunkan kursinya sampai posisi berbaring. Jeno mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring dan meletakkan tangan di atas kepalanya, mencoba menghalau cahaya. Ia akan tidur sebentar. Sampai keadaannya membaik sedikit. Jeno menutup matanya dan menghitung domba, berharap kantuk segera menyerangnya karena lelah.

Bukan kantuk yang datang, tapi bayangan Renjun yang sedang menatap kearahnya tampak jelas saat ia menutup mata. Jeno membuka matanya kembali. Kaget. Pelan-pelan ia menutup matanya lagi. Lagi-lagi, bayangan Renjun yang menatapnya kembali. Di dalam kepalanya, Jeno tidak bisa mendengar suara Renjun, tapi gerakan bibir pria itu seperti bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ini….adalah Renjun yang terakhir kali ia temui sebelum ia mabuk dan tidak ingat apapun lagi. Jeno mencoba mengingat kejadian selanjutnya-bagaimana Renjun membawanya pulang-namun, ingatannya tidak kembali.

Jeno tertidur.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  


Jeno terbangun karena suara ketukan pada kaca mobilnya. Awalnya ia pikir suara tersebut berasal dari mimpinya. Namun, suaranya makin terdengar nyata dan jelas. Saat ia membuka mata, langit sudah gelap. Pencahayaan berasal dari lampu jalan dan lampu sekitar _rest area_. Dari posisi berbaringnya, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pelaku yang mengetuk kacanya, sehingga Jeno mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mengusap matanya yang perih karena baru bangun. Ia tidak sadar berapa lama ia tertidur sampai melihat jam di dasbor mobilnya. Jeno tertidur selama 3 jam.

  
  


Jeno menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar dimana pelaku pengetuk kacanya. Saat bertemu pandang dengan pelaku, mata Jeno melebar. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu pelaku yang membuatnya pusing dan stress. Jeno mengusap matanya lagi, takut ia salah lihat. Tapi setelahnya, orang itu masih disana. Melihat kedalam mobilnya dengan tatapan heran. Jeno menepuk pipinya, mencoba membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi hasil tidur singkatnya. Orang itu mencoba mengintip dari kaca mobilnya yang terbuka sedikit. Orang itu mengangkat alisnya, melihat Jeno masih memukul pipinya sendiri, heran.

  
  


“Jeno?” _Shit_. Jeno tidak bermimpi. Orang itu….Renjun. Benar. Benar. Ada. Di luar. Jeno mengusap wajahnya cepat. Membuka pintu mobil, dan keluar menghampiri Renjun yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

  
  


“Hei,” sapa Jeno sambil tersenyum canggung.

  
  


“Sengaja tidur sini, ya? _Sorry_ , malah saya bangunin.” Ucap Renjun padanya. Jeno jadi agak kesal mendengar kata ‘saya’ dari Renjun.

  
  


“Iya, tapi kelamaan sih tidurnya. _Thanks_ udah bangunin.”

  
  


“Hmm, oke.”

  
  


Canggung sekali keduanya. Hening. Renjun sibuk menatap ke jalan yang penuh mobil, sedang Jeno melihat ke sekeliling _rest area_ , mencoba mencari distraksi tempat makan. Angin musim gugur bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan di parkiran membuat Jeno dan Renjun menghalau mata dengan tangan. Keduanya kemudian bertatapan.

“Kamu mau balik ke Seoul?” Tanya Renjun, Renjun berjalan mendekatinya, ikut menyandar pada badan mobil.

“Iya, kan ini _rest area_ arah Seoul?”

Renjun tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya, akhirnya berkata, “Hmm, saya boleh ikut?”

Jeno mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Renjun sepenuhnya. Kaget, tentu saja. Kaget karena pria ini tiba-tiba ada di depannya dan sekarang meminta untuk ikut pulang dengannya. Jeno bingung akan merespon apa, hanya, “Eh?”, yang keluar dari bibirnya.

  
  


Renjun menampilkan ekspresi tidak enak, “Tadi saya bareng sama orang kantor, ada Kak Jaehyun juga. Kita baru balik dinas, terus pada mau makan. Kak Jaehyun kebetulan tadi parkir di sebelah mobil kamu, terus Kak Jaehyun nyuruh saya buat bangunin kamu dan pulang bareng kamu. Gitu…” Sebelum Jeno sempat merespon, Renjun melanjutkan, “Saya ikut sampai keluar tol aja, nanti saya naik taksi dari situ. Sorry banget kalo ganggu dan ngerepotin.” Renjun terlihat bersalah sekali.

  
  


Jeno tahu Renjun merasa bersalah karena mengganggu tidur dan meminta tumpangan padanya. Tapi, Jeno ingin Renjun merasa bersalah karena hal lain. Jeno ingin rasa bersalah Renjun terjadi karena ia yang tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Jeno setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai. Merasa bersalah karena masih saja bersikap formal, padahal Jeno menganggap mereka sudah cukup dekat dan lebih dari rekan kerja. Jeno ingin Renjun merasa bersalah untuk itu.

Jeno hanya mengangguk menanggapi dan masih menatap Renjun. Ekspresi ragu-ragu untuk ikut dengan Jeno terlihat jelas. Jeno jadi takut suasana di mobil nantinya akan jauh lebih canggung dan dingin, lebih dari pertemuan pertama keduanya. Jeno hanya menghela napas. Ia sudah sanggup untuk menyetir kembali ke Seoul, tapi kalau keadaannya canggung begini…….tiba-tiba, dalam suasana canggung di luar mobil, dengan angin musim gugur yang bertiup kencang, Perut Jeno berbunyi keras karena lapar.

Renjun menatap kaget kearahnya. Jeno malu setengah mati. Sisa hari ini tinggal 2 jam lagi, tapi kesialan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Benar-benar hari ini adalah hari buruk baginya. Jeno sudah tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa di hadapan Renjun. Jeno menunduk, mencoba melihat kearah lain selain Renjun. Tubuh dan dunia benar-benar tidak ada yang berpihak padanya. Wajahnya pun pasti memerah sekarang.

  
  


Renjun berdeham, “M-mau makan dulu? Kayaknya kamu disini dari….tadi banget.” Renjun yang bertanya, Jeno yang malu.

  
  


Jeno lapar. Solusinya hanya makan. Tempat makan di rest area masih ada yang buka. Jeno hanya tinggal berjalan 50 meter untuk bisa menuntaskan laparnya. Tapi……..mana bisa makan kalau bareng Renjun? Bisa habis ia mempermalukan dirinya lebih banyak lagi.

  
  


“Jadi? Mau makan dulu? Tapi, kalo gak mau,” Renjun menghentikan omongannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu-ragu, lalu melanjutkan, “Saya aja yang nyetir biar kamu ng…enggak tambah lapar?”

  
  


Jeno terbatuk mendengar usulan Renjun. Ia masih malu. Tapi menurutnya, usulan Renjun aneh. Apa coba korelasinya membiarkannya menyetir sementara ia tetap lapar?

  
  


Jeno berdeham, mencoba menetralkan suaranya setelah batuk, “Gue _take away_ burger aja. Makan di mobil. Lo beneran mau nyetir?” Jeno berhasil membawa kesadarannya untuk berbicara tanpa canggung dengan Renjun. Renjun mengangguk menanggapi, Jeno ikut mengangguk juga.

  
  


“Yaudah, _drive thru_ aja. Ayo,” Jeno berjalan memutar menuju kursi penumpang di depan dan membiarkan Renjun untuk membuka pintu kemudi sendiri.

  
  


Jeno masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam mobil, disusul Renjun setelahnya. Keduanya memasang _seatbelt_ , membenarkan posisi kursi masing-masing, Renjun menyalakan mesin mobil, Jeno menghidupkan penghangat mobil. Renjun mengecek sekali lagi posisi _rear view mirror_ dan spion, lalu menjalankan mobil, dan Jeno memperhatikan dari samping. Tampak natural dan…tidak asing.

  
  


Aneh. Padahal ini kali pertama Jeno melihat Renjun menyetir. Saat ia mabuk 2 minggu lalu, ia bahkan tidak ingat Renjun yang mengantarnya. Tapi pemandangan dari tempat ia duduk terasa sangat familiar. Renjun berbelok kearah _drive thru_ , memesankan makanan untuk Jeno dan minuman untuknya. Bahkan, bersikeras membayar sebagai bayaran menumpang pada mobilnya. Jeno tidak punya pilihan karena malu pada pegawai yang memperhatikan keduanya.

  
  


Jeno mulai makan saat mobil mulai memasuki jalan tol. Jalanan tidak penuh, tapi tidak kosong juga. Renjun menjalankan mobil sesuai dengan kecepatan yang ditentukan. Suasana dalam mobil tidak secanggung tadi. Jeno mendengar Renjun ikut bergumam mengikuti lagu yang terputar di _speaker_ mobilnya. Jeno jadi…kangen. Beberapa bulan belakangan, ia sering mengantar Renjun pulang jam segini. Hari ini kembali terulang, walaupun Renjun yang menyetir.

Jeno benar-benar sensitif dan sentimental hari ini. Dalam mobil yang tengah melaju, dengan suara lagu yang terdengar, burger di tangannya, keberadaan Renjun di sisinya, Jeno ingin menangis. Ia merasa kesialannya hari ini sudah berakhir dan itu berkat Renjun. Lagi. Renjun jadi penyelamatnya lagi. Jeno benar-benar merindukan keadaan ini. 

Jeno akui….ia rindu pada pria di sampingnya. Pada Renjun. Jeno bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis, ia hanya menangis saat ia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Tapi, melihat lagi Renjun ada di sampingnya, Mata Jeno basah. Ia merasa seperti akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Air matanya tidak keluar dan menetes, tapi pilek menyerang tiba-tiba. Benar-benar tanda-tanda orang yang menangis.

Apa ini…benar-benar rindu? Rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu? Atau hanya karena Jeno yang sudah bergantung padanya, lalu merasa kehilangan, dan sekarang kembali bertemu? Atau, ini kah perasaan jatuh…cinta? Jeno bingung. Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta. Beberapa kali berkencan tidak membuatnya pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Apalagi perasaan merana karena rindu seperti ini. Atau perasaan rindu yang akan meledak karena bertemu.

Makanan di tangan Jeno sudah habis, Minumnya hanya tersisa es batu. Renjun masih di sampingnya, menyetir dan sesekali menggumamkan lagu yang terdengar dari _speaker_ mobilnya. Jeno menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kejadian ini bukan khayalannya. Kejadian ini…..nyata. Renjun benar-benar ada di sampingnya. Jeno membenarkan posisi duduknya, menoleh pada Renjun sepenuhnya, dan memperhatikan Renjun dalam diam. Hanya begitu saja.

  
  


Renjun sadar, namun berusaha mengabaikan apa yang Jeno lakukan. Renjun menunggu Jeno mengucapkan sesuatu atas apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Namun, beberapa waktu berlalu, Jeno tidak juga membuka suara. Renjun melirik sekilas Jeno yang termenung menatapnya. Renjun yang sadar bahwa Jeno tidak akan buka suara terlebih dahulu, berinisiatif untuk mengajak bicara duluan (juga menyudahi tatapan Jeno yang mengganggunya.

  
  


Renjun berdeham cukup keras, Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya, Renjun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeno sebentar, menatapnya heran, “Kamu butuh sesuatu?”

  
  


Jeno kelabakan, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan ia yang memperhatikan Renjun terang-terangan, “Enggak, ngelamun tadi.”

Jeno melihat Renjun mengangguk, “Tidur aja kalo ngantuk.”

“Udah tidur tadi, enggak ngantuk sekarang.” Jeno melihat Renjun mengangguk lagi atas jawabannya.

  
  
  


Mereka berdua diam lagi. Hanya lagu yang terdengar di mobil dan gumaman Renjun mengikuti lagu. Jeno tahu lagu ini adalah lagu yang baru-baru ini ditambahkan Renjun dalam playlist miliknya. Jeno hanya menghela napas. Jeno menyandarkan kepalanya ke Jendela samping, pusing. Tidurnya tadi seperti tidak berpengaruh. Jeno benar-benar butuh tidur yang _proper_ di kasurnya sendiri. Kenapa perjalanan sampai di rumahnya lama sekali sih….

  
  


“Katanya kamu jadi _Project Manager_ lagi, ya?” Ucap Renjun tiba-tiba. Jeno hanya melihat kearahnya tanpa memindahkan posisinya.

  
  


“Kata siapa?” Jeno bertanya kembali, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

  
  


“Kak Doyoung, kapan hari gak sengaja ketemu.”

  
  


“Enggak. Belom. Masih kandidat.” Jawab Jeno singkat. Ia kesal. Doyoung saja bisa bertemu Renjun, kenapa ia tidak bisa?!?

  
  


“Terus ngapain dari sana tadi?”

  
  


“Survei. Gue paling muda, jadi ya gitu. Lagian, tendernya juga belom dapet. Belum tentu jadi juga.” Jawab Jeno lagi.

  
  


Renjun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jeno, “Udah jadi _manager_ masih harus nurut sama senior, gitu?”

  
  


Jeno spontan bangkit dari sandarannya karena kaget melihat Renjun tertawa. Jeno bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang Renjun katakan padanya. Jeno hanya fokus pada wajah dan suara tawanya. Jeno….suka melihat Renjun tertawa.

  
  


“Eh, saya salah ngomong ya? Maaf, enggak maksud…” Ekspresi Renjun berubah menjadi ragu karena Jeno hanya diam.

  
  


Jeno, kemudian sadar dari diamnya, dan menjawab cepat, “Eh, _Sorry_ , gue ngelamun. Tadi nanya apa?”

Renjun menggeleng, “Enggak, semoga lancar ya proyeknya.”

  
  


Jeno hanya mengangguk dan bersandar lagi. Renjun membuatnya jadi fokus dan tidak fokus dalam satu waktu. Benar-benar jadi seperti orang bodoh. Melihat Renjun tertawa ia fokus (fokus menatap Renjun), namun ketika diajak Renjun bicara ia malah diam. Bodoh sekali Lee Jeno, ucapnya dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya. Sepertinya, semakin lama ia bersama Renjun malam ini, akan semakin banyak kebodohan yang akan ia lakukan. Jeno menghela napas lagi.

  
  
  
  


Perjalanan keduanya hening kembali. Jeno hanya melamun menatap jalanan melalui kaca samping. Tiba-tiba, Renjun menghentikan mobilnya di kawasan apartemennya. Jeno menoleh padanya, Renjun hanya melihatnya kembali.

“Kok kesini? Ke rumah lo dulu harusnya.” Tanya Jeno bingung.

Renjun menggeleng, melepas _seatbelt_ nya, “Enggak usah, saya balik pake taksi aja. Saya kan diawal bilang cuma mau ikut sampe keluar tol. Ini bahkan udah jauh banget dari tol.”

“Santai aja, kali? Kan udah biasa juga gue anter balik?”

  
  


Renjun menggeleng lagi, Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya, beneran bingung, “Enggak, saya yang enggak bisa santai. Kamu keliatan capek banget. Saya enggak bisa tenang kalo saya udah sampe di rumah sementara kamu masih harus di jalan sendirian.”

  
  


“Enggak papa. Gu-“

  
  


“Enggak, Jeno. Udah gampang, saya pake taksi lebih aman dan gampang dibanding kamu harus nganterin saya dengan keadaan kayak gini.” Renjun menatapnya khawatir. Jeno sangat terlihat lesu dan lelah sekali. 

  
  


Jeno menghela napas lagi. Menundukkan kepalanya. Renjun memang tidak bisa dilawan. Tapi, mana tega dia harus melihat Renjun pulang naik taksi?

  
  


Tiba-tiba, ditengah pergulatan pikirannya, tangan Renjun mengusap kepalanya pelan. Jeno lekas menaikkan pandangan pada tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya lalu menatap Renjun yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

  
  


“Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan ngerasa gak enak.” Renjun masih mengusap kepalanya, Jeno terbuai melihat Renjun yang seperti ini padanya, Jeno menurut dan mengangguk kecil. Jeno masih menatap Renjun yang juga menatapnya. 

  
  
  


“Besok kamu kosong?” Tanya Renjun, tangannya masih di kepala Jeno.

  
  


Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan, masih tidak sanggup menjawab. Renjun tersenyum lagi melihatnya.

“Besok siang kerumah saya, bisa? Makan siang? Didi kangen kayaknya.” Ucapan Renjun benar-benar membuat Jeno gelagapan dan susah bernafas. Apalagi, ia mengucapkannya dengan menatapnya lembut..dan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

Renjun mengucapkannya dengan santai, namun Jeno seperti dihantam. Rasanya Jeno benar-benar bisa pingsan melihat Renjun seperti padanya. Renjun selalu baik padanya, tapi Renjun yang seperti ini, seperti menyayanginya…..benar-benar bisa membuatnya meleleh.

Jeno lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, Renjun melihatnya tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pelan pipi Jeno. Jeno menganga, benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Renjun sudah gila ya? Atau Jeno yang gila?

  
  


“Saya pulang dulu, ya?” Renjun sekali lagi mengusap kepalanya, dan tersenyum. Lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Jeno menepuk pipinya lagi, takut ini cuma mimpi. Namun, ia tidak bermimpi. Ini benar, nyata terjadi. Renjun barusan mengantarnya pulang dan ia mengantongi janji _date_ untuk besok. Jeno rasanya ingin berteriak kegirangan, tapi terlalu lemas.

  
  


Malam ini, Jeno akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  


Jeno bangun pagi seperti pada _weekend_ lainnya. Berangkat ke _gym_ , lalu pulang kerumah melihat Jaemin yang masih mengantuk sedang memanggang roti. Ia diomeli Jaemin karena pergi ke _gym_ sendiri saat pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkannya. Membuat Jaemin harus berangkat sendiri ke _gym_ karena Haechan sudah pasti menolak menemaninya. Jeno hanya tertawa menanggapi dan meninggalkan Jaemin untuk mandi. Setelahnya, Jeno bergabung dengan Jaemin yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya dengan lambat sambil menonton kartun.

  
  


“Gue mau ketemu Renjun ntar.” Ucap Jeno, ikut mencomot buah dari mangkuk di pangkuan Jaemin. Jaemin hanya bergumam menanggapi, mungkin masih fokus menonton atau nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

  
  
  


“Gue…..kayaknya suka sama Renjun.” Ucap Jeno lagi. Jaemin hanya bergumam lagi. Lagian, Jeno hanya memberitahu saja. Tidak butuh tanggapan. Tapi….agak kaget saja melihat temannya ini tenang sekali.

  
  
  


Setelah menuntaskan sarapan dari mangkuknya, Jaemin menoleh padanya, menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berkata,

“Gue harap kali ini beneran,” Jeno hanya mendengarkan, lalu Jaemin melanjutkan, “Good Luck.” Ntah untuk apa.

  
  


Jeno menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, ikut menghela napas. Jeno juga berharap, kali ini, perasaanya benar. Perasaanya….akan berlabuh pada seseorang dan ia harap, adalah orang yang tepat

  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  
  


“Jen, enak?” Tanya Renjun ditengah makan siang keduanya. Renjun mulai memasukkan potongan _steak_ kemulut menunggu Jeno menjawab, karena Jeno sudah makan duluan.

  
  


Jeno mengangguk, dia sudah menghabiskan setengah porsi _mashed potato_ di piringnya saat Renjun bertanya padanya, “Enak, Jun. Lebih enak dari _steak house_ yang biasa gue datengin. Apalagi gratis.” Jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum. Renjun tertawa mendengarnya. Keduanya melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, hanya suara alat makan yang saling beradu terdengar.

Siang ini mereka makan dengan situasi yang santai walau agak canggung. Sesampainya di rumah Renjun tadi, Jeno disambut dengan senyum oleh Renjun. Ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk menunggunya yang akan memanggang daging _steak_ , bahkan menanyakan preferensi steak dan kentangnya. Aroma daging dipanggang memenuhi rumah saat Renjun mulai memasak. Jeno lalu menunggui Renjun yang memungguinya untuk membuat makanan untuk keduanya sambil bermain bersama Didi. Melepas kerinduan dengan kucing ini setelah lama tidak berkunjung.

  
  
  


“Sebenernya saya mau ngomong sesuatu. Makanya saya ngajak kamu kesini.” Ucap Renjun.

Tinggal beberapa potong daging lagi, piring Jeno akan kosong saat Renjun membuka suara. Jeno mengangkat pandangannya dari piring kearah Renjun, Renjun sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Santai aja sih, Jun. Sama gue juga. Pake dimasakin segala lagi, ini _fancy_ banget. Kayak kesiapa aja.” Ucap Jeno sambil tertawa. Mencoba membuat suasana tidak canggung lagi. Ia agak heran kenapa mereka bisa canggung? Apa karena sudah lama tidak bertemu?

  
  


“Justru itu, karena itu kamu. _I want to impress you_.”

  
  
  


Jeno terdiam atas kata-kata Renjun. Gagal sudah usahanya membuat suasana tidak canggung setelah perkataan Renjun. Tangannya meletakkan garpu-pisau di piringnya dan fokus menatap Renjun. Wajahnya serius. Tidak bercanda. Renjun juga tidak pernah bercanda begini sih, jadi tidak mungkin bercanda. Jeno jadi bingung akan menjawab apa. Jeno hanya diam.

  
  
  


Renjun tersenyum lagi, lalu berkata,”Habisin dulu, deh. Nanti aja kita ngobrolnya.”

  
  
  


Suasana meja makan menjadi dingin sekali. Benar-benar hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Kalau tadi canggung namun santai, kali ini parah. Jeno rasanya sudah tidak sanggup menghabiskan potongan daging yang tersisa di piringnya. Jeno mencoba mencerna kalimat Renjun tadi. Renjun memang menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu, tapi mana bisa Jeno makan dengan tenang setelah Renjun berkata begitu?

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai makan lagi. Menghabiskan potongan daging serta saus jamur dari piringnya tanpa sisa. Masakan Renjun enak, enak sekali. Lalu alasan Renjun… _I want to impress you_ …..Jeno bisa gila mengingatnya lagi. Apa hari ini itu lanjutan dari mimpinya kemarin? Terlalu banyak hal terjadi padanya dalam waktu yang sangat berdekatan, sehingga ia bertanya-tanya, apa benar ia tidak bermimpi.

Saat ia masih melamun, tiba-tiba presensi seseorang terasa di sekitarnya. Renjun, sedang membereskan piring bekas makannya dan membawanya ke westafel. Jeno langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan bangkit menyusul Renjun. Ia harus tahu diri untuk setidaknya mencuci piring sebagai rasa terimakasihnya walaupun tidak setara. Dan juga, ia bisa menghindar terlebih dahulu untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju percakapan lanjutannya dengan Renjun. Renjun yang mengerti bahwa Jeno berniat mencuci piring, beranjak meninggalkan Jeno.

  
  


Tidak lama, Jeno menyusul Renjun yang sedang duduk di sofa, sedang memangku Didi. Jeno ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya masih terasa canggung. Renjun menoleh padanya, dan memindahkan Didi pada pangkuan Jeno. Keduanya hanya terduduk diam menunduk melihat Didi. Jeno mengelus badannya, dan Didi mulai tertidur dengan nyaman di pangkuannya.

  
  
  
  


“Saya suka sama kamu.” Renjun membuka suaranya tiba-tiba, membuat Jeno menatapnya dan membeku, “Saya tahu ini kayak tiba-tiba banget dan aneh banget, tapi, saya mau kamu jadi orang pertama yang dengar ini langsung dari saya.” Renjun menatapnya, serius, namun ada senyum tipis di bibirnya.

  
  
  


Jeno masih membeku, tidak bisa berfikir dan bergerak, ia diam saja. Tatapannya masih terkunci dengan milik Renjun.

  
  


“Saya enggak tau cara _confess_ yang _proper_ atau romantis atau selera kamu gimana, tapi saya harap, masakan saya bisa _impress_ kamu.”

  
  


_You do, Renjun. You always do._

  
  


Renjun melihat Jeno yang bingung dan membeku tertawa kecil, “Ini saya enggak akan minta kamu jadi pacar saya langsung kok. Saya mau _effort_ dulu. Selama ini kamu berusaha buat bikin kita jadi temen, tapi saya bersikap _antic_. Jadi, saya mau bayar sikap saya selama ini dengan saya yang akan usaha buat kamu ngeliat saya lebih dari temen. Kamu keberatan gak?”

  
  


Jeno menggeleng pelan, refleks. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dan mencerna. Otaknya benar-benar membeku. Bingung. Tidak tau harus berfikir. Renjun….benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila. Jeno hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan Renjun.

  
  


Renjun lalu melanjutkan lagi, “Tapi kalo kamu sekarang keberatan enggak apa-apa sebenernya. Ini saya cuma mau ngasih tau, biar enggak ada salah paham dan kamu langsung ngerti maksud usaha saya. Nanti, saya akan tanya ke kamu, kalo setelah usaha saya kamu masih gak bisa ngeliat saya lebih dari temen, enggak apa-apa, saya gak akan maksa. Yang penting saya gak akan nyesel, setidaknya saya usaha.” Renjun masih tersenyum padanya.

  
  


Jeno masih diam.

  
  


Enggak bisa berfikir. Beneran. Ia masih saja memperhatikan Renjun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

  
  


“Hey, _Say something_?”

  
  


“Jun, gue….kaget.” ucap Jeno mencicit. Suaranya kecil dan serak.

  
  
  


Renjun tertawa mendengar suara Jeno dan bertanya sekali lagi padanya, “Jadi, boleh kan saya usaha?”

Jeno hanya mengangguk.

_You're always full of surprise. I can't guess you at all._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira-kira Renjun bakal ngapain ya hahahaha
> 
> Will upload the ending when it hit 1k
> 
> Thankyou everyone for reading this!
> 
> Leave me how your feeling about this so far yaaa!
> 
> Oh ya, aku pengen baca fic noren yang renjun nya ngejar jeno apa ada yg punya????? Give me a recomendation plsssss thankyou verymuch!


	11. So, we are.......?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, finally LAST CHAP YEAY!  
> REALLY THANKYOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS  
> I post this when it hits 1006, 106 kudos and 36 comments, thankyou so much guys😭
> 
> Did you guys enjoy yesterday concert????? Jeno hit me everytime hes on stage😭 HES SOOOO GREAT
> 
> Oh ya, i edited this on my tablet, copy dari google docs ke ao3 dan beberapa part jadi gak rapi.....sorry i will edit later with computer in the future deh ya.....enek soalnya udahan HAHAHA
> 
> ENJOY YA

Jeno terbangun dengan bingung. Melihat waktu di ponselnya, Jam 6 Senin pagi. Ia bangkit lalu mandi dan segera berpakaian. Keluar dari kamar membawa tas kerja miliknya, meletakkannya di kursi meja makan. Jeno memanggang roti untuknya sendiri, Jaemin pasti belum bangun. Sambil menunggu _toaster_ , Jeno membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan Renjun yang belum terbaca.

Jeno menghirup nafas panjang. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri dulu sebelum membuka pesan dari Renjun.

  
  


**Renjun**

_Hey, hari ini keluar kota lagi?_

  
  


Untung saja normal. Jeno membalasnya dengan cepat.

**Jeno**

Enggak, udah beres kemarin. Kenapa?

  
  


_Read_. Dalam detik yang sama pesannya terkirim, pesannya terbaca. Renjun tidak menutup _room chat_ miliknya sepertinya.

  
  


**Renjun**

_Syukurlah, jangan beli makan siang ya?_

_Saya mau ngirim makan siang buat kamu_.

  
  
  


Jeno menjambak rambutnya setelah membaca pesan Renjun. Ya Tuhan Huang Renjun lucu sekali….Jeno bisa gila lama-lama begini. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, masih pesan dari orang yang sama.

**Renjun**

_Boleh, kan? Saya udah terlanjur masak baru inget buat nanya…_

Berpikir sebentar, Jeno membalas pesan tersebut.

  
  


**Jeno**

Gue enggak pernah nolak makanan gratis kok, santai aja.

Btw, kenapa gak makan siang bareng aja? Kan bisa sekalian usaha..

  
  


_Sent_.

Jeno memukul kepalanya sendiri. Apa ia terlihat sekali ingin makan bersama???? Tapi, kan, tidak masalah harusnya. Ia hampir saja menyesali pesannya.

  
  
  


**Renjun**

_Kamu pengen bareng, ya? Saya juga maunya bareng, tapi saya agak sibuk minggu ini._

_Kalo kamu gak sibuk minggu depan, minggu depan kita bisa makan bareng. Minggu ini saya kirimin aja, ya_?

  
  


Jeno rasa, Renjun melihatnya seperti buku terbuka. Mudah sekalu membaca perasaan serta maunya. Jeno rasa, mungkin ia tidak perlu menahan apapun. Ia akan biarkan Renjun melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Toh, akan berakhir sama.

  
  
  


**Jeno**

Renjun… _thankyou_?

**Renjun**

_Anytime._

_Have a good day,_ Jeno.

...

…

 _See you_?

  
  


Jeno tidak mampu menahan senyumnya melihat balasan Renjun. Renjun tidak pernah membalas pesannya ketika Jeno mengirimkan ucapan, _‘See you’_ padanya. Namun, kali ini, ia duluan yang mengirimkan pada Jeno. Dan ini, _really make his day_ . Tidak akan ada yang bisa merusak _mood_ nya hari ini.

**Jeno**

_Have a good day,_ Jun _._

 _See you,_ Renjun.

**

  
  
  


Bekal makan siang dari Renjun sampai di mejanya saat ia sedang lapar-laparnya. Ia tidak mengindahkan pandangan menelisik Jisung yang dititipi oleh Resepsionis kantor untuk Jeno. Jisung sulit sekali diusir karena terus-terusan menggoda Jeno, bertanya siapa pengirim tanpa nama yang mau-mau saja Jeno terima, jangan-jangan isinya bom, atau godaan lain yang tidak Jeno tanggapi. Jeno segera mengambilnya dari tangan Jisung dan mengusir pria itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Jeno langsung membuka kantung kertas pembungkus, menemukan _sticky notes_ berwarna biru dengan tulisan tangan yang ia kenal sejak beberapa bulan kebelakang, kotak bekal serta peralatan makan.

_Tempat makannya jangan dibalikin sebelum saya minta,_

_Selamat makan_.

  
  


_Ps. Biar saya punya alasan buat ketemu._

_Ps2. Saya enggak bisa bales chat cepet karena saya agak sibuk, saya juga tahu sih kamu pasti sibuk juga. Tapi, kalo kamu ada waktu dan mau diabisin sama saya, bisa kabarin saya. Makasih mau mempermudah usaha saya._

_RJ._

Tulang pipi Jeno rasanya sakit. Ia terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini. Benar-benar banyak. Dan itu terjadi karena satu orang. Tangannya terkepal dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, gemas dan senang atas apa yang Renjun lakukan padanya. Jeno benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Wajahnya panas dan memerah. Ya Tuhan Renjun…...

Renjun….setelah pulang dari rumah Renjun _weekend_ kemarin, Jeno seperti orang gila. Banyak melamun dan tersenyum. Jaemin sampai merinding melihat Jeno yang tidak fokus ketika diajak bicara dan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Pikiran Jeno mengulang terus-terusan bagaimana cara Renjun _confess_ padanya dan meminta izin untuk mendekatinya. Padahal, Jeno sudah berniat untuk melakukan terlebih dahulu, namun, Renjun diluar dugaan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Niatnya memang tidak terlaksana, tapi ia mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari itu. _He always full of surprises._

Sejak siang itu, selama hari kerja minggu itu, Jeno selalu mendapat kotak makan siang dengan menu yang berbeda dan _sticky notes_ yang berbeda pula. Seperti;

_Maaf, saya ketiduran kemarin makanya enggak bisa telpon kamu._

_Tapi, usaha saya belum selesai. Ini bahkan belum apa-apa._

_See you soon, Jeno._

Atau;

_Saya nelfonnya kemaleman ya sampe kamu ketiduran pas denger cerita saya?_

_Maaf. Semoga hari kamu menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi kalo bisa ketemu ya._

Atau;

_Saya pengen ketemu, tapi kalo saya maksa buat ketemu kamu, saya takut saya enggak mau kerja lagi_.

Atau;

_Kalo kamu mau ketemu saya, kabarin saya ya. Saya mau ketemu kamu soalnya._

  
  
  
  


_Sticky notes_ dari Renjun ia tempelkan di _vision board_ di atas mejanya. Ia baca ulang, tiap kali memerlukan energi lebih. Jeno benar-benar dibanjiri banyak afeksi dari Renjun. Jeno juga dengan hati yang lapang, membuka dirinya untuk menerima segala afeksi dari Renjun. Membalasnya dengan mengirimi pesan dengan kotak makan yang kosong dan pujian akan masakan Renjun. Atau, mengabarinya bahwa ia sedang tidak sibuk, sudah berada di rumah dan bisa melakukan panggilan dengan Renjun.

Renjun selalu baik padanya dan ia sangat nyaman dengan segala perlakuan Renjun. Tapi, Jeno tidak menyangka, bahwa, diperhatikan oleh Renjun, sesekali mendapat ucapan _flirty_ darinya, melakukan komunikasi rutin bukan karena pekerjaan, akan sangat menyenangkan. Jeno merasa sangat bahagia. Renjun bilang padanya, bahwa ia belum bisa melakukan usaha maksimal untuk mendekatinya, karena terhalang pekerjaan. Jeno tidak bisa menebak, usaha maksimal seperti apa yang akan Renjun berikan padanya, sementara, ia rasanya selalu lemah seperti Jeli tiap kali mendapat perlakuan manis dari Renjun.

  
  
  


Jeno yang terus-terusan membawa kotak makan milik Renjun pulang, dan Jeno yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya sendiri, memancing Jaemin untuk curiga padanya. Pada Jumat sore, saat Jeno pulang, ia menemukan Jaemin dan Haechan yang sedang menonton TV. Mereka berdua melihat kearahnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Jeno merasa _déjà vu_ , ia hanya menatap bingung kearah temannya.

Saat Jeno akan membuka pintu kamarnya, suara Jaemin terdengar, “Jen, ngobrol dikit lah.”

Jeno mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Ia masih belum tahu apakah akan makan malam dengan Renjun atau di rumah. Renjun bilang akan mengabarinya, namun Renjun masih belum membalas pesannya sejak tadi. Jeno keluar dan duduk di sofa kosong yang dekat dengan kedua temannya dan masih menatap kedua temannya dengan tanya.

“Lu punya pacar baru?” ucap Haechan tiba-tiba.

Jeno mengerutkan dahinya heran setelah mendengar pertanyaan Haechan.

Haechan menunjuk rak piring, Jeno tahu benda apa yang ditunjuk Haechan, ia mendengar kelanjutan ucapan temannya itu, “Kotak bekal banyak banget, dari pacar baru lu kan?”

Jeno melirik Jaemin yang juga menatapnya bingung, Jeno masih belum ingin buka suara. Ia ingin melihat apa yang teman-temannya pikirkan tentangnya. Jaemin menghela napasnya, Jeno jadi ingin tertawa. Teman-temannya ini serius sekali.

“Kapan hari kayaknya lo bilang, lo suka sama Renjun, terus habis itu lo enggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Terus, lo tiba-tiba bawa pulang kotak bekal tiap hari, dan muka lo bahagia banget. Jadi, lo punya pacar baru karena ditolak Renjun apa gimana?” Ucap Jaemin panjang.

Jeno tertawa. Kedua temannya memukul lengannya, dan Jeno berhenti tertawa. Cemberut, meringis kesakitan.

“Heh, lo kesurupan, ya?”

  
  


Jeno tertawa lagi, “Lo berdua tuh kenapa sih? Selalu aja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.”

  
  


“Ini namanya khawatir, brengsek.”

  
  


“Galak amat?” Temannya tambah kesal melihatnya, lalu Jeno melanjutkan, “Enggak, gue enggak ditolak Renjun. Gue juga enggak punya pacar baru. Eh, belom sih. Terus, itu bekal dari Renjun.” Jelas Jeno santai.

Kedua mata temannya membola, menatapnya dengan tatapan ‘kok bisa?’

Jeno tertawa lagi, “Gue suka beneran ke Renjun. Waktu gue niat buat _confess_ , dia malah _confess_ duluan dan bilang bakal usaha deketin gue. _So, here we are_.”

Jeno melanjutkan lagi, “Gue tahu kalian berdua khawatir. Tapi, kali ini beneran. Beneran gue suka sama Renjun, beneran gue ngerasa cinta ke dia. Dan gue lebih seneng lagi, karena dia juga begitu. Gue belom _confess_ sih ke dia, tapi gue pengen, gue yang ngajak dia pacaran. Menurut kalian?” Jeno mengucapkannya dengan cepat. Wajahnya panas membayangkan ia yang mengajak Renjun pacaran.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya diusap dan ada tangan melingkar di pundaknya, Jeno menatap kedua temannya. Bingung. Teman-temannya kenapa begini?

  
  


“ _Well done_ , Jen.”

“Gue ikut seneng, waktu lo dateng juga. Lo akhirnya ketemu orang yang lo cintai dan mencintai lo balik.”

  
  


**

  
  
  


Jeno masih menanti balasan pesan Renjun, saat ia kini tengah berbaring di sofa, ikut menonton film yang ditonton Haechan dan Jaemin. Ia berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya, berkali-kali juga menguap. Film yang ditonton tidak menarik, atau _simply_ , ia tidak ingin ada disini. Bel apartemennya berbunyi keras, ia sampai kaget karena sedang menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Jen, bukain. Lu kan enggak nonton dari tadi,”

Jeno bangkit, meregangkan tubuhnya, menghela napas dan berjalan ke pintu. Tanpa curiga ataupun penasaran siapa yang menekan belnya, Jeno membuka pintu. Menemukan Renjun tersenyum kearahnya. Matanya membulat kaget, melihat orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu untuk membalas pesannya, malah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Jeno bingung, mempersilahkannya untuk masuk atau malah membawa Renjun keluar dari sini.

“Hei, enggak suka ya saya kesini?” Ucap Renjun ragu, senyumnya hilang.

  
  


Jeno tersadar, “Enggak kok. Ayo masuk, ada Jaemin sama Haechan di dalem.” Ajak Jeno padanya. Renjun masih terlihat ragu.

“Saya mau ngajak kamu keluar, mau?” Ucap Renjun lagi,masih ragu-ragu.

Jeno tertawa kecil melihatnya, tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Renjun, gemas. ”Mau. Masuk bentar. Tungguin, mau ganti baju.” Tangannya turun, menarik tangan Renjun untuk masuk.

Jaemin dan Haechan menatap kearah keduanya. Jeno balik menatap Renjun, bingung, akan membawanya ke kamarnya atau membiarkannya bersama Jaemin dan Haechan. Sebelum ia memutuskan, Renjun melepaskan pegangannya.

“Saya tunggu disana ya? Jangan lama-lama.” Renjun berjalan menghampiri Jaemin dan Haechan.

Jeno berharap teman-temannya tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada Renjun. Jeno hanya harus berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya atau bahkan Renjun, dari serangan teman-temannya.

  
  


Saat Jeno keluar kamar, ia menemukan pemandangan Renjun yang sedang tertawa bersama Haechan dan Jaemin. Kalau begini, yang harus ia selamatkan ialah harga dirinya. Sudah pasti Haechan dan Jaemin mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya pada Renjun. Jeno berjalan kearah sofa dan langsung disadari oleh ketiganya.

  
  
  


“Jun, ayo.”

Renjun mengangguk, bangkit dari duduknya, dan tersenyum kearah teman-temannya, “Pamit dulu.”

Keduanya lalu keluar dari unit Jeno dan berjalan kearah parkiran. Sebelum Jeno sempat melihat mobilnya, Renjun menarik tangannya dan menuntun Jeno kearah mobil lain. Jeno menatap Renjun bingung, yang ditatap tersenyum. Jeno rasanya bisa meleleh melihatnya.

“Hari ini _All on me_. Yang harus kamu lakuin cuma nurut dan duduk manis aja. Oke?” Ucap Renjun setelah membuka pintu penumpang untuknya.

  
  


Muka Jeno panas. Renjun benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah dan bahagia dalam satu waktu. Jeno tahu Renjun keren dan tampan, tapi hari ini, dengan sikapnya yang _gentle_ sekali, Renjun jauh terlihat lebih cakep. Atau, Jeno saja yang terlanjur cinta.

Renjun masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

“Mobil Chenle?” Tanya Jeno padanya. Keduanya sejak tadi hanya diam.

Renjun mengangguk, lalu menoleh sekilas padanya, “Belom makan malem ya? Kata Jaemin tadi kamu diajak makan enggak mau.”

“Iya, kan nungguin kabar. Katanya, ada yang mau ngajak keluar.” 

Renjun tertawa mendengar suara kesal Jeno. Jeno mengarahkan pandangannya pada Renjun. Jeno tidak kesal, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin bisa kesal pada Renjun setelah diperlakukan seperti ini.

“ _Sorry_ , urusan saya ternyata lebih lama dari dugaan. Dan maaf, sekali lagi, saya udah makan malem.” Ucap Renjun. Mobilnya berhenti, lampu merah. Renjun menoleh padanya, menatap Jeno yang cemberut mendengar Renjun yang sudah makan, sementara ia kelaparan.

Renjun tertawa lagi, mengusap kepalanya pelan, “Maaf, beneran, saya dipaksa makan tadi, saya mau ngabarin tapi ponsel saya mati. Tapi,” Lampu berubah hijau, mobil berjalan lagi. “Di belakang ada _Subway_ , kalo kamu mau. _Dinner_ kali ini, bakal saya ganti lain kali, ya?” Renjun tersenyum ke arahnya.

Bagaimana bisa Jeno kesal pada pria disampingnya ini? Afeksi Renjun padanya tiada habisnya. Sempat-sempatnya, membelikan makan malam untuknya. Jeno lalu mengambil bungkusan di jok belakang dan menemukan roti isi daging kesukaannya. Jeno mengucapkan terimakasih dan makan dengan tenang.

Sesekali Jeno mendengar Renjun mendengungkan lagu yang terputar di mobilnya. Jeno melihat keluar, melihat pemandangan dengan lampu-lampu berkilauan dan Sungai Han yang terbentang. Jeno tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana ia oleh Renjun, tapi kemanapun itu, Jeno yakin ia akan senang. Jeno tersenyum sendiri akan pikirannya itu.

“Jen, enggak penasaran mau kemana?” Ucap Renjun tiba-tiba, Jeno agak kaget, karena sesuai pikirannya.

  
  


“Enggak.” Jawab Jeno singkat. Renjun tidak bersuara lagi.

  
  


Jeno melihat mobil mulai berjalan menanjak, dan melihat lahan parkir yang cukup sepi. Mobilnya belum berhenti, tapi pemandangannya luar biasa. Lampu-lampu gedung terlihat terang dan berwarna-warni. Jeno jarang keluar rumah, sehingga pemandangan ini baru untuknya. Ia tidak tau mobil Renjun akan berhenti dimana, dimanapun itu, pasti akan terlihat indah.

"Jun, _can you drop your formality? Please?_ " Tiba-tiba pikiran mengenai Renjun yang masih bersikap formal padanya terlintas. Rasanya seperti berjarak. Jeno tidak suka. 

Renjun tertawa, lalu menanggapi dengan anggukan. Sisa tawanya berganti senyum, Jeno memperhatikan dari samping.

Jeno tidak tahu ini spontanitas atau bukan, tapi ia berucap, “Jun,” Renjun hanya bergumam menjawab, mobilnya mungkin akan berhenti sebentar lagi.

“Aku enggak tahu ini dimana, enggak penasaran juga, tapi, jadi pacarku ya?”

Mobil Renjun berhenti mendadak. Badan keduanya terbanting kedepan. Jeno menoleh kesamping, memastikan Renjun baik-baik saja. Renjun ikut menatapnya dengan mata membola.

“Jun, ada yang sakit? Perut kamu kebentur setir, gak?” Tanya Jeno khawatir pada Renjun. Untung saja, mobilnya berhenti di lapangan parkir yang luas dan sepi.

“Bilang apa barusan?” Tanya Renjun padanya, matanya menatap Jeno penuh tanya.

“Perut kamu kebentur, gak?”

“Bukan, yang sebelum saya ngerem mendadak.” Ucap Renjun lagi tidak sabaran.

“Oh, jadi pacar aku, ya?”

Renjun terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Melihatnya Jeno tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Renjun, tangan satunya memegang pipi Renjun, mengusap wajah merahnya pelan. Jeno senang bisa menyentuh Renjun begini.

“Aku enggak tahu kamu mau usaha sampe mana, tapi _, please, be my boyfriend,_ ya?” Ucap Jeno lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajah keduanya, badannya pun ikut maju mendekat, namun terhenti kareana tersangkut oleh _seatbelt._ Jeno berdecak, Renjun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

“Mundur dulu.” Ucap Renjun.

Jeno memundurkan badannya, tangannya turun dari pipi Renjun. Renjun membuka _seatbelt_ miliknya dan milik Jeno cepat, lalu keluar dari mobil. Jeno jadi bingung melihat perlakuan Renjun. Ini…dia ditolak?

Jeno masih diam, bingung. Lalu, pintu sampingnya terbuka, Renjun berdiri di pintu, menatapnya, menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari mobil. Renjun masih menatapnya. Jeno jadi menciut, bersandar pada badan mobil di belakangnya, takut. Jeno…beneran ditolak?

Renjun tiba-tiba tersenyum, bertanya padanya, “Ini kamu sadar?”

  
  


“Sadarlah, aku kan enggak minum. Gimana bisa enggak sadar?” Jawab Jeno, Renjun tertawa mendengarnya.

  
  
  


_"Kiss me, if you’re really sober.”_

  
  


Jeno menganga kaget, Renjun…tiba-tiba?

  
  
  


“Jun, bentar. Ini…gimana sih?”

Renjun tertawa lagi, “Kamu yang gimana? Kamu tahu, aku suka sama kamu, terus kamu ngajak pacaran, yaudah jawaban-"

Ucapan Renjun terpotong oleh ciuman Jeno. Jeno mendekapnya dengan satu tangan, tangan satunya menahan tengkuknya. Mana mungkin Jeno menolak menciumnya, kan?

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Renjun lembut, mengecup bibirnya lagi, " _So we’re boyfriends now?”_

Renjun tertawa lagi. “Terserah kamu. Kalo mau jadi _boy friend_ , juga enggak papa.” Renjun mengecupnya sambil tertawa.

Jeno cemberut, “Sinting, ya?”

“Kamu sih, kenapa tiba-tiba gitu sih? Untung sepi, kalo rame terus kita kenapa-kenapa gimana?”

Jeno tidak menjawabnya dan mendekap Renjun lebih erat. Ia bahkan lupa akan keberadaan pemandangan yang terpapar di depannya. Memeluk Renjun, berbagi kehangatan ditengah angin yang bertiup, membuatnya sangat amat senang.

“Aku enggak mau keduluan kamu lagi. Cukup kamu yang _confess_ duluan, aku enggak mau kamu yang ngajak pacaran duluan.” Renjun tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

“Akan suka sama kamu duluan. Ya, aku lah yang _confess_?”

Jeno terdiam lagi, Renjun memegang pipinya, masih tersenyum,”Kenapa diem? Ayo, pindah dulu.”

Renjun membawanya berbaring di rumput, posisinya strategis, pemandangan indah terpapar di hadapan mereka. Jeno mendekat pada Renjun, merentangkan tangannya, membuat Renjun berbaring di lengannya, dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Renjun, Jeno lebih memilih memandangi Renjun dibanding pemandangan lampu kerlap-kerlip.

Jeno mengusap pipinya pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa pernah memimpikan untuk berbaring sedekat ini dengan Renjun. Jeno mendekatkan kepalanya lagi, mengikis jarak keduanya, dan mencium Renjun lembut. Ia baru bisa merasakan bibir Renjun kali ini karena tadi ia masih sangat bingung. Bibirnya lembut dan manis. Wajah Jeno panas saat Renjun membalas ciumannya. Keduanya berciuman dengan pelan dan lembut. Benar-benar tipe ciuman pertama saat baru jadian.

“ _You…taste good_ .” Jeno mengecup bibir Renjun lagi, “ _I don’t think I can stop_.”

Jeno menciumnya lagi. Kali ini, lebih cepat. Jeno mencium bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Renjun membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jeno tidak bohong ketika mengatakan pada Renjun bahwa ia menyukai ‘rasanya’. Karena Jeno benar-benar menyukainya.

Ciuman keduanya terlepas, napas terengah-engah dirasakan oleh mereka. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam. Berusaha menetralkan nafas masing-masing. Jeno mengecup bibir Renjun lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Berkali-kali sampai Renjun tertawa geli.

Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dalam beberapa waktu, Jeno menciumnya lagi. "Hey, _i like you, alot. Being with you feels so right. You make me really happy._ " Ucap Jeno, tersenyum manis. Renjun mengecupnya sekali. 

Jeno melanjutkan, "Waktu kamu gak ada aku bingung. _When you say you like me,_ aku rasanya mau meledak. Saking senengnya. _Your effect on me,_ Renjun."

Renjun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan, Jeno masih melanjutkan,

"So, _let me do the effort. I'll make you love me more day by bay."_

Renjun mengangguk, "Kita berdua harus usaha." 

  
  


Jeno menciumnya lagi. Merasakan bibirnya lagi dan lagi. Merasakan Renjun membalas ciumannya. Berbagi afeksi untuk keduanya. Melupakan bahwa mereka berdua sedang berada di _public place._ Bisa saja akan ada gangguann untuk keduanya, tapi, keduanya lupa. atau, pura-pura lupa.

  
  
  


Jeno melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekap Renjun, “Buat ciuman pertama…dihari pertama pacaran, ini kita gak lebay kan?” Tanya Jeno.

Renjun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jeno. “Siapa yang bilang hari ini ciuman pertama?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_EPILOGUE_ **

  
  
  


Jeno dan Renjun sedang berbaring di atas kasur milik Renjun. Keduanya telah selesai makan malam bersama dan bersiap untuk tidur setelah seharian bekerja. Jeno merengkuh pinggang Renjun mendekat, Renjun refleks menghadap Jeno dan malah membuat jarak dengan keduanya. Jeno cemberut atas jarak yang dibuat Renjun dan Renjun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Renjun meraih pipi Jeno, dan mendekatkan kening keduanya. Jeno reflek menutup matanya, bersiap menunggu sesi _making out_ sebelum tidur. Namun, Renjun malah menepuk bibirnya pelan dan tertawa lagi. Jeno cemberut lagi.

Renjun mengusap kedua pipi Jeno, "Berharap apa, sih?” sambil tersenyum jahil dan menekan pipi Jeno gemas.

“ _You don’t even kiss me properly tonight_ , kesel banget aku.” Ekspresi Jeno makin masam.

Renjun tertawa lagi, setelahnya mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium Jeno. Menyalurkan rindu yang tertahan karena tidak bertemu selama hari kerja. Tangan Jeno merengkuh Renjun, menghabiskan jarak yang sempat dibuat untuk menggodanya. Pegangan Renjun pada pipi Jeno berpindah untuk dilingkarkan pada leher Jeno bersamaan dengan Jeno yang mengubah posisi tautan bibir keduanya. Renjun tertawa dalam pagutan keduanya, membuat ciuman sesekali terlepas dan Jeno menggeram sebal. Jeno benar-benar bersemangat sekali memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Ciuman Jeno turun ke rahang sampai lehernya. Menjilat, mencium dan menggigit milik Renjun. Desahan milik Renjun serta nafas memburu Jeno terdengar di dalam kamarnya. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka _making out_ , tapi rasanya seperti baru. Jeno menjelajah tempat-tempat sensitif Renjun yang baru saja ia rasakan pada tiap kecupannya. Atau, memang Renjun saja yang selalu sensitif terhadap sentuhan Jeno. Nafas Jeno makin terdengar keras saat membuka 2 (dua) kancing teratas piama Renjun. Tangannya gemetar, kesusahan untuk membuka, dan berniat menariknya sampai dihentikan oleh Renjun.

Tangan kiri Renjun menggenggam tangan Jeno dan tangan kanannya memegang pipinya, membuat Jeno menatapnya, “Hey, _Slow down, I’m all yours. Breathe slowly, please,"_ ucap Renjun khawatir.

Jeno mulai bernafas perlahan, tangannya masih gemetar, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan. Badannya yang semula setengah menindih Renjun didorong pelan untuk berbaring. Renjun membawa kepala Jeno berbaring pada dadanya, mengelus kepala dan pipinya sampai nafas Jeno tenang. Renjun memiringkan tubuh kedua, tangannya turun ke punggung, mengusapnya naik turun. Perlahan, nafasnya stabil.

Renjun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Jeno yang menutup mata, sudah tidak gemetar dan terengah-engah. Renjun bersyukur sekali dan mengecup dahinya cepat. Jeno membuka matanya, menatap Renjun dan tersenyum. Saat akan mendekatkan wajah keduanya lagi dan ingin melanjutkan ciumannya, Renjun menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat kepala Jeno berbaring pada bantal. Jeno cemberut lagi.

“Hey, kenapa sih? Sampai susah nafas gitu?” Tanya Renjun, masih khawatir. Takut Jeno pingsan atau terjadi sesuatu padanya karena susah bernafas. Ia takut kegiatan menyenangkan dirinya malah menjadi petaka untuk Jeno.

“ _I_ _miss you so much, I feel like I can explode right now_.”

Renjun heran, “Aku lagi meluk kamu loh sekarang,”

Jeno ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Renjun, kali ini ia membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Renjun. Menghirup aroma lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Jeno ikut mengusap punggung Renjun dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya. Ia selalu suka dipeluk Renjun. Nyaman. Rasanya ia hanya butuh pelukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. 

“Rasanya masih kayak mimpi tau sekarang,” Jeno melonggarkan pelukan keduanya, menatap Renjun, “Aku masih inget, kamu nemuin aku di _rest area_ lagi kacau banget. Hari itu, aku sadar aku kangen banget sama kamu sampe mau gila rasanya. Aku bahkan gak kuat buat nyetir balik. Terus tiba-tiba ada kamu.” Ucap Jeno, mengecup bibir Renjun cepat, lalu melanjutkan lagi, “ _You’re always be my life savior_.” Kali ini Jeno membelai rambut Renjun sayang.

Renjun tertawa, “Lebay banget,” Jeno cemberut lagi, Renjun tertawa lagi, “Sok lucu banget cemberut terus.” Goda Renjun.

“ _Please? Just let me enjoy the moment_?” Ucap Jeno kesal. Renjun terus saja menggodanya hingga ia kesal. Bahkan menghentikan aksinya untuk mencium Renjun lagi dan masih saja tertawa melihat Jeno yang kesal.

Renjun yang merasa sudah cukup untuk menggodanya _lelakinya_ itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium Jeno. Menuntun tempo pagutan keduanya dengan pelan, tidak terburu-buru hingga membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas. Saat Jeno mulai rakus, Renjun melepaskan tautan keduanya. Jeno menatap sebal dan menciumnya lagi lebih pelan. Keduanya tidak tahu berapa lama saling mencium dan menghisap bibir serta lidah masing-masing. Renjun terlebih dahulu memutus tautan dan menciumi seluruh wajah Jeno dan membuat Jeno tertawa geli.

Ciuman Renjun turun ke leher. Menciumi aroma sabun mandi miliknya yang digunakan Jeno. Menggigit dan menghisap _collarbones_ Jeno, membuat kekasihnya mendesah dan berbaring pasrah. Renjun selalu suka Jeno yang lemas karena sesi _making out_ mereka. Jeno juga selalu suka membiarkan Renjun mengeksplorasi tubuhnya, memberikan banyak ciuman yang membuat kepalanya pening. Ciuman Renjun sampai pada bahunya. Renjun memberikan banyak gigitan dan hisapan yang membuat Jeno meringis. Renjun pintar sekali memberikan tanda kepemilikannya pada tempat tertutup.

Ciuman Renjun kembali pada bibirnya, mengecupnya berkali-kali lalu menatap matanya. Mata Renjun berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum senang menatap kekasihnya yang berantakan dan lemas karena ulahnya. Renjun menyatukan kening keduanya lalu menggesekkan hidung keduanya, senyumnya masih merekah. Jeno melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan keduanya tertawa karena melihat satu sama lain.

Renjun menyisir rambut Jeno yang basah karena keringat dengan jarinya, Jeno berbaring menutup mata dengan lengan Renjun sebagai bantal, nyaman sekali menjadi _Renjun’s baby_.

“Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu,” Ucap Renjun masih menyisir rambutnya. Jeno menjadi mengantuk karena perlakuan Renjun hanya bergumam.

“Ini kayak mimpi,” Jeno langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Renjun saat mendengar ucapannya, menunggu kelanjutan.

Renjun mengecup bibirnya lagi, “Kamu. Ada disini. Di kasur aku, bisa aku peluk, bisa aku cium, bisa aku bikin lemes begini.” Renjun masih tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. Memperhatikan _details_ wajah pacarnya tanpa bosan.

Jeno rasanya ingin meledak, tapi badannya lemas. Bibirnya tersenyum mengikuti Renjun yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Mata penuh bintang. Matanya hanya seperti itu saat melihat hal-hal yang Renjun sukai. Jeno senang, Jeno menjadi bagian yang Renjun sukai.

“ _I’m here. With you. On your bed_.” Renjun tertawa mendengarnya,

“Bener-bener enggak pernah ada pikiran aku bisa begini sama kamu. Jangankan pikiran bisa begini, ketemu kamu aja enggak pernah aku pikirin.” Ucap Renjun lagi.

“Yaudah, enggak masalah. Sekarang dan nanti-nanti kamu bisa pikirin aku terus kok. Gratis, bayarnya pake cium aja.” Tanggap Jeno.

“Apaan gratis tapi bayar?”

“Enggak deh, bener gratis. Ciumannya bonus.” Renjun berdecak mendengar jawaban ngawur Jeno.

“Kamu pernah gak kepikiran aku?”

Jeno tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, “Enggak pernah dulu. Tapi sekarang aku mikirin kamu terus sampe enggak bisa kerja. Maunya dipeluk begini terus sama kamu.”

Renjun mendekap Jeno erat setelah mendengar jawabannya. Tidak masalah dulu, _what’s past is past_. Toh, sekarang, mereka begini. Saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

“Kamu enggak penasaran aku suka kamu dari kapan?” Tanya Renjun lagi setelah melonggarkan lagi pelukannya untuk melihat Jeno. Mendengarnya, Jeno jadi antusias sekali. Bahkan, menarik kepalanya untuk berbaring miring menghadap Renjun sepenuhnya.

“Kapan?” Tanya Jeno, wajahnya antusias sekali seperti _puppy_ yang menunggu untuk diberikan makan. Renjun tertawa senang melihatnya. Mengusap rambutnya pelan.

“Enggak tau sih kapan pastinya, tapi dari kecil, aku selalu ngeliat kamu dari jauh. Ngeliat kamu main bola di depan rumah, ngeliat kamu berangkat sekolah, ngeliat kamu ikut turnamen bola, ngeliat kamu main sama temen ku, ngeliat kamu pacaran juga,” Renjun tertawa geli sambil menceritakan ingatannya.

“Aku kayaknya udah naksir kamu dari dulu banget, makanya enggak pernah bisa deket-deket kamu. Malu. Berteman sama kamu kayak temen-temen aku yang lain. Kepikiran gak sih kamu, kita punya banyak temen yang sama, rumah kita juga deketan, terus kamu bahkan akrab sama adik ku, kenapa kita enggak begitu?” Jeno menunggu Renjun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memainkan rambutnya, ia tahu pacarnya tidak butuh jawaban.

“Bener-bener butuh waktu seumur hidup buat aku ngaku ke diri sendiri kalo aku suka sama kamu. Makanya, kalo waktu itu kamu nolak aku buat usaha ke kamu atau bahkan nolak aku setelah aku usaha, _I think it will be end for me_. Karena aku suka sama kamu selama itu.” Aku renjun padanya.

Renjun masih memandang Jeno. Senyum masih belum lepas dari wajahnya." _But, I’m glad. Really, definitely, clearly, certainly, really really glad you love me now. You’re here with me_.”

Jeno tertawa mendengar ucapan Renjun, matanya menyipit, menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia kesukaan Renjun. Jeno mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium Renjun dengan senyum. Pacarnya benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Seperti Renjun, Jeno juga senang Renjun bersamanya. Jeno mencintai Renjun untuk sekarang dan untuk nanti-nanti. Ia tidak menyesali waktunya yang telah lewat tanpa Renjun. Tapi, dia akan menghargai waktu sekarang dan waktu yang akan datang untuk dihabiskan bersama.

“Renjun, _I love you_.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenapa Renjun bawa jeno keluar???? Sebenernya pengen stargazing ala2 hahaha, dia aslinya belom mau ngajak pacaran, cuma pengen ngajak jeno keluar because as you know jeno is homebody. But yaaaa begitulahhh  
> Penasaran gak reaksi Jeno pas tau dia pernah nyium Renjun pas lagi mabuk??? Hahaha
> 
> Alesan kenapa aku nulis ini sebenernya, aku juga pengen tau, apakah mengakui keberadaan perasaan itu perlu? Apa gak papa mengakuinya? Siap kah menghadapi resiko paling buruknya? Apa gak mengakui bakal lebih baik? Jujur aku gak tau hahaha. 
> 
> Buat beberapa orang pasti sulit. Syukurnya, disini berbalas.
> 
> Sooooo, thankyou lagi. 
> 
> I love you guys sooo much. See you, around?  
> Give me your thoughts about this fic yaaa  
> Read your comment really make my day<3  
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


End file.
